Learning How to Run
by NoReins-XO
Summary: Lauren thinks she has her life all planned out. However, when her fiance is sent off to war and is killed, all her plans go awry. Under pressure from her father to remarry, she feels she will break, yet she finds escape in the most unusual places. Jack/OC
1. Bitter News

AN: Hey guys! I'm finally back with the first chapter of my new story! It took a little bit longer for me to publish than I had planned, but here we are nonetheless.

This POTC fic is a bit different than my others, but I really like the plot I've formed in my head and where this story is already going. This story will be more focused around characters than it will be plot, unlike my other, more adventurous stories. My goal is to also make this a much longer fiction, but we will see how that goes later on. ;)

I'm planning on uploading a new chapter every Thursday, and I'm going to try really hard to keep up with that. I'm also planning on uploading a new chapter of _Not as Easy as it Seems _every Tuesday. So look for "T" days! :P

This is a Jack/OC, but for the purposes of the beginning of this story, Jack will not truly begin to be an active part of the story until the sixth chapter. I do promise that he does make an appearance in the third or fourth chapter. But the wait will be worth it! :D

Alright, I'll stop gabbling now. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of _Learning How to Run_! (I mean, I really like it.) :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Bitter News<strong>

"Just a little bit tighter, miss."

Lauren gritted her teeth as the maid pulled the corset strings even tighter. With one final tug, she released a gasp of breath just like she had been punched in the stomach. In a way, she would have almost preferred the latter to the corset. She wanted to make a biting comment about the absurdity of wearing such tight dresses, but she knew better than that. A comment like such would be appropriate in her teenage years, sure; but not now.

"Are you seeing Mr. Harvey today?" The maid asked, ever so nosy. Lauren didn't mind though; it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Yes, I am. The wedding is drawing ever closer, you know." She replied with a smile.

"Ah, yes. It's going to be the talk of the town, you know. Governor's son marrying the admiral's daughter." The maid smiled fondly at Lauren, fluffing out her gown and looking over her to make sure she looked appropriate.

Lauren smiled politely back and lightly placed her hand over her stomach, trying to take a deep breath.

There was a knock at the door and the maid quickly went to answer it. Another maid stood in the doorframe. She whispered in her ear and then turned and left. Lauren watched the exchange listlessly as her personal maid turned towards her. "Miss, Mr. Harvey is waiting for you downstairs." She announced. She then excused herself from the room to give Lauren a moment of privacy.

Lauren smoothed out her dress, checked her hair in the mirror, and hurried out the door of her room to meet her fiancé. "Gerard!" She greeted breathlessly as she found the tall, dark-haired man waiting in the parlor.

Gerard's face lit up at the sight of her and he cleared his throat. "Miss Stratford." He greeted, sliding a glance at Lauren's father who was sitting in a chair, watching the two with wary eyes. Lauren ignored her father and took Gerard's hands, placing a light kiss onto his cheek.

Gerard turned to the admiral. "May I?" He asked.

Admiral Stratford cracked a grin and waved his hand at the two. "Oh, go already." He said good-naturedly.

Gerard gave a slight bow and led Lauren out of the house, his hand holding hers tightly. When they reached the street, his grip loosened. "So it's 'Miss Stratford' now? You're not allowed to call me by my first name?" Lauren teased.

Gerard gave a small smile as he glanced down at her. "You know your father makes me… nervous." He replied.

Lauren gave a small sigh. "Yes, I know. He really does like you though. You wouldn't have his permission for my hand otherwise." She reasoned, following him as he guided her through the streets.

"I suppose so," he said distractedly.

"Is it a surprise where you're taking me?" She asked curiously, glancing around at her surroundings.

Gerard looked down at her fondly. "No. I thought we could go to the beach?" He posed it as a question, asking for her permission.

Lauren was about to respond positively when she was interrupted.

"Harvey!"

Gerard stopped, a frown crossing his face as he turned to see who had called his name. Lauren turned as well, trying to suppress a sigh as she saw one of the dock hands running towards them. "Governor needs you in his office. The admiral and commodore are there too. An emergency." He stated in between pants, leaning over with his hands on his knees. He glanced up and seemed to just have seen Lauren standing there. "Pardon me, Miss Stratford." Lauren gave a slight bow of her head indicating the apology was accepted.

Gerard sighed and nodded. "Can you tell them to give me a few moments?" The dock hand nodded and started off down the street again, his feet echoing down the stones.

"Lauren, I am _so_ sorry." He said, turning to her, discontent apparent on his face.

She gave a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. Being such an influential man has its drawbacks, too. We have the rest of our lives to spend together." She said encouragingly.

Gerard stooped down and planted a kiss on her lips. "I will make this up to you." He took hold of her hand and started to lead her back the way they had came. "I will walk you home. One can't call me much of a gentleman if I can't walk my lady back to her house." He grinned.

Lauren smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. She couldn't blame him for his responsibilities and duties, however aggravating it could be at times. It seemed that they could never spend any alone time together. But, there would be time enough for that, she though wryly.

In a matter of minutes, the two had returned to Lauren's house – if you would call the large building that – and with a light, parting kiss, Gerard left. Lauren entered the house with an air of melancholy and one of the maids started in surprise. "Why, miss! We weren't expecting you back so soon!" She glanced down worriedly at the stack of sheets in her hands. "We're in the middle of –"

"It's quite alright." Lauren interrupted. "I wasn't expecting to be back so soon either. Surprised us both." She said kindly. "I'll be out in the garden if you need me." She said, slipping out of her shoes and padding towards the back door.

She stepped out into the warm sunshine and smiled at the touch of the soft grass on her feet. She headed towards one of the benches, avoiding clumps of dirt as she went. While she was perfectly content to surrender some of her unladylike ways, this one small pleasure she refused to give up. She wiggled her toes in the green strips of grass and sighed contently. There was a cool breeze that made the afternoon bearable underneath the hot, Caribbean sun.

Lauren must've nodded off to sleep, because the next thing she knew, a maid was gently shaking her shoulder awake. "Excuse me, Miss Stratford, but there's an assembly of men here calling upon you."

Lauren couldn't understand what group of men would want to speak with her at the moment, but she quickly followed the maid back into the house, shaking off the remaining traces of sleep. She made sure to wipe her feet off in the kitchen and find her shoes before entering the parlor. There was no use looking like she had just rolled around in piles of dirt outside like a child.

When she entered, she was surprised to see her father, the admiral, along with Gerard and his father, the governor, and a few other captains that she only recognized by face, not name. All of the men stood and Lauren gave a slight bow of her head and they resumed their seats. Lauren smiled when she met Gerard's gaze, but he did not return her affection. Her smile faltered, and she glanced warily among the men.

"Lauren, have a seat." Her father instructed. His voice was gentle, unlike his usual commanding and authoritative tone. She obeyed, perching on the edge of the chaise in the corner of the room.

"Miss Stratford," one of the captains spoke up. "I'm afraid we have some rather…disconcerting news."

Lauren tried to catch Gerard's eye again, but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "Disconcerting news," she repeated uncertainly.

Admiral Stratford cleared his throat. "Oh, let's get on with it." He said gruffly. "Britain has declared war against Spain."

"While that is rather disconcerting, I'm afraid I do not see the connection with me." Lauren replied.

"The king needs men to fight for him; he's been recruiting…" He trailed off and gave a deep sigh. "As the governor's son, Mr. Harvey has been enlisted into the navy. He will go off to war within the week."

Lauren stared at her father. She swallowed the rising lump in her throat, trying to make her face remain impassive. "Go off to war? Are there no other suitable men to take his place?" Despite trying to remain calm, her voice began to rise slightly.

Now, Gerard spoke up. "There are plenty of suitable men, whom all have enlisted already. Just because I may be situated in a loftier position than they does not mean that I should be excluded from the fears of war." Their eyes met for a moment, but he looked away once more.

Lauren took a shaky breath. "Alright. My fiancé will go off to war. Shall we be wedded before then, or must I wait until he returns?"

The men around the room looked anxiously at each other, none of them wanting to answer the lady's question.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Lauren." Gerard finally said quietly.

Lauren knit her brows and shook her head. "So soon." She said in a barely audible voice, more to herself than to anyone else. "Well, can we not just do a quick ceremony? It needs not be an extravagant event, just a few witnesses and the vows. Can it be done?" She looked anxiously from her father to her fiancé, both avoiding her gaze and staring at their hands. The other men in the room shifted uncomfortably.

"Lauren, dear…" Her father started, but his tone already sent warning bells off in Lauren's head. She couldn't recall the last time her father had called her 'dear.' They were close, but such terms of affection were rarely used. Except in situations like this, she thought bitterly. "I think it may be best to call off the wedding altogether."

"Excuse me?" Lauren's voice was high pitched and weak. She stood suddenly, her face growing pink with frustration. "You act as if he is already dead!"

Gerard stood to his feet quickly. "May I have a few moments?" He more commanded than asked the other men to leave the room. The other men muttered their assent and exited the room as a group. He waited for the last man to leave before taking two quick strides to his fiancée and taking her hands. "Lauren, do not think for one moment that I want to leave you behind."

"You don't want to marry me anymore." She choked out, shaking her head.

"That is not true. Listen to me, I love you very dearly. I suggested to your father that we call off the wedding, but only because I don't want you to waste your life away waiting for me to return. I… I may not return." He bent his head towards her, resting it against her forehead.

Lauren closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. "Gerard…" She whispered. "Waiting for you would not be to waste away my life."

He was already shaking his head. "No, I do not know how long I will be gone. You deserve to have a man that can take care of you and love you and actually be by your side. I thought I could be that man, but… not anymore. Not with the war."

"Then stay! Do not go!" She cried out, taking a step back and searching his face. "Do not leave me if you love me so!"

"I can't, Lauren! Don't you understand! It's my duty and responsibility to serve my country." Gerard took a step away from her, too, his eyes filled with pain.

"It was also your duty and responsibility to stay by my side and love me when you asked for my hand." She retorted, dropping his hands.

"Lauren…" His voice cracked in anguish.

Footsteps announced a visitor to the room. "I heard raised voices," Admiral Stratford said, looking despondently from his daughter to his future son-in-law. The two turned to him.

"I will wait for him. I will wear his ring proudly, and will faithfully wait for Gerard's return." She declared with no trace of pain or sadness in her voice.

Her father pressed his lips together and gave a slight nod. "I thought you might decide so."

Gerard, for a moment, just looked at Lauren with mixed expressions. He then rushed to her, cupper her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply and passionately with no regard to her father standing only a few feet away. Wisely though, the admiral did not remark, only turned his eyes blindly to the open window that overlooked the lush gardens out front. After a minute had passed, he cleared his throat loudly.

Gerard stepped away from Lauren, his face pained. "You will see me off? Tomorrow?" He asked her.

She nodded, on the brink of tears. "I wouldn't miss it."

He wrapped her in his arms and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you dearly, Miss Stratford." With that and a nod to the admiral, he parted. Lauren excused herself and hurried to her room, thankful that it was empty so no maids would bother her. Then, and only then, did she allow herself to drop the façade of a smiling and joyful young woman and let her true, tearful emotions escape.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think of my first chapter! Any predictions of how Jack and Lauren will meet yet? I'd love to hear them! And, as always, reviews make my day! Criticisms and praises will be taken in stride.<p>

ALSO, Happy Hunger Games! The new movie comes out tonight - anyone going to see it? I'M SO EXCITED!

-Becca


	2. The Letter

I had to work last night, so I missed my usualy day to upload for this story, but I wasn't going to make you all wait another week! That just wouldn't be nice. :P

I want to thank you all for the warm reviews I received! I'm glad that you all like it so far. A big thanks to xJill Lovett, Eva Sirico, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drawg for reviewing. You all make my day. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Letter<strong>

Lauren arose the next morning with the aid of her maid and moved sluggishly, somehow hoping that if she moved slow enough, she could keep pushing the inevitable farther and farther back. She tried to weasel out of wearing her corset but her maid was persistent, so she managed for her to at least tie it a bit looser. She figured if she could barely breathe, she would die of suffocation when she inevitably began to cry.

Her father called the coach and they enjoyed a silent ride to the docks. The admiral knew that no words would be able to comfort his daughter and that they would only be superfluous. Lauren knew that no words would make her father feel better about deciding to remain engaged. So they remained quiet, left to their own thoughts.

The admiral exited the carriage first and held out his hand for his daughter to take. Lauren graciously accepted his help and gracefully stepped down from the carriage, blinking into the bright sunshine reflected off the sparkling water. The first thing she noticed was the huge and foreign navy vessel moored to the docks. Navy men and dockhands alike were bustling around on deck and carrying boxes and other cargo onto the ship. The more she watched, the tighter Lauren's face grew.

"Admiral Stratford!" One sailor shouted. He tipped his hat and gave a flourishing bow before walking towards him. "And his lovely daughter, Miss Stratford."

Lauren merely smiled at him; her thoughts were elsewhere. "Sir, have you seen Mr. Harvey yet?" She asked him. Something flickered across the young man's face, an emotion that Lauren could not catch. Pity?

"Yes ma'am. Arrived not ten minutes ago." He glanced in the direction of a pile of boxes waiting to be carried onto the ship. "I'll fetch him for you, madam." He tipped his hat before jogging off to the boxes.

"I feel as if I'm going to be sick." Lauren muttered, pulling out her fan. She waved it in front of her face.

"Would you like to go back to the house?" The admiral asked concernedly. He quieted though at the look she shot him. Silence ensued as the two impatiently waited, the sun beating down mercilessly.

"Mr. Harvey," the admiral greeted upon noticing the dark-haired man within a few yards.

"Admiral," he replied distractedly. His eyes were focused on Lauren. Admiral Stratford took the hint and stepped a few feet away to give the two some more privacy.

"So this is it." Lauren said quietly. "I suppose I don't know when I'll see you again."

"I know." A short pause. "I wish with all my heart that I could stay with you, Lauren." He said gravely.

There was silence except for the shouts of the men behind them and the thuds of boxes and other cargo hitting the deck of the ship. In the distance, a church bell began to ring.

"Please be safe." She said, moving into his arms. "And come back to me."

He kissed her forehead. "I will do all in my power to do just that."

"Promise me that." She whispered, but he shook his head.

"I will make you all the promises in the world if I know that I can keep them. I cannot guarantee you anything with this war, Lauren." He gave a deep sigh. "But I will try, I will try. In return, you must try to move on if something were to happen."

A tear slid down Lauren's cheek. "I cannot promise you anything that I cannot guarantee." She replied bitterly.

"All hands on deck! Ready to cast off in five minutes!" The shout of the captain interrupted their private conversation.

"I have to go." Gerard said, taking her small hands into his larger ones.

"I love you," Lauren said.

"And I you," he replied softly, leaning down to press his lips to hers one last time. Lauren leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck in response, but he was already pulling away.

"Take care, darling." He said, his voice strained as he began to back away.

Lauren lost all control of her emotions now and the tears fell freely from her eyes. He turned away from her, dipped his head to the admiral, and crossed the gangplank to board the navy vessel. Admiral Stratford moved next to his daughter, wrapping an arm protectively around her.

"Cast off all lines!" The captain shouted and the crew on deck and the dockhands began to untie the ship. It began to slide gracefully out of the dock and into the open sea.

Lauren strained her eyes to find her fiancé, but he was lost among the other similarly dressed men. She was quietly sobbing now, trying to regain some dignity in front of the surrounding people that had gathered to watch the ship leave and head off to war. But all attempts were useless. Her father pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed at her face, steering her back towards the carriage.

Lauren looked back one more time at the ship, in hopes that she would see Gerard waving to her or looking for her on land. But all she could see was the small little dots working aboard the ship, facing the sea and away from her. Holding back a sob, she entered the carriage and buried her face into her hands.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The letter came six months after he had left. Her father was surprised one even came; he told Lauren that it would have cost him a month's wages to even send it all the way to the Caribbean. Lauren did not care how much he had to pay to send the letter. All she cared about what her love had written to her. He hadn't forgotten about her!

The maid delivered it to her one morning as she was sitting in the parlor reading. It was a boring book about history, but it pleased her father. She eagerly ripped it open and, with trembling hands, unfolded it. She had to set it down on the table, for she could not read the small, neatly written words in her shaking hands.

_My dear Lauren,_

_It's been far too long since I've seen you, and I fear that it will be even longer yet until I can again. The war seems so juvenile and such a waste, but it is my duty and I do not regret serving. However, sometimes I think that it would have been alright for me to stay behind. To stay with you. Nonetheless, there is no use wasting precious time thinking on what could have been. I am doing well, if not a little reminiscent of home. But I shall be back soon enough. There is talk that King George is considering a peace treaty, but I do not put my faith in it. I think it is simply drunken hopes and thoughts that the other men have created to give them something to cling to. _

_I hope you are well. There is not a day that I do not think about you. I brag about you often, and I think the other men are growing sick of hearing about "the fair Lauren." But I cannot help it. I love you with all my heart. Have you found a dress yet? They say that that is the most important thing for a bride to be, to have the perfect dress. Then again, what do I know of these affairs? _

_I hope to hear that your father is well, too. I fear it will be only a matter of time before they call him out to the war. Then what man shall take care of you? I should've thought of these matters more before I had left. But, my mind was a little preoccupied with you. Be safe, my Lauren, and do not dwell on me too often. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. I think it is true, for though I did not know before that I could love you more than I did, I do, with each passing day._

_Love, _

_G. Harvey_

Lauren hadn't realized that she was crying until she began to read the letter over again and noticed teardrops on the pages. She hastily wiped them away, fearing that she would ruin the letter. He knuckles were white as she clutched the thin parchment, her eyes eating up every word as if she had been starved for days.

She kept the letter hidden in her desk most days to keep it safe, and at night, after the maids had blown out the candles and gone to bed themselves, she would tiptoe to her desk and pull it out. She would read it over and over, though she had every word memorized, until she could not keep her eyes open any longer.

That was the last she had heard from Mr. Gerard Harvey.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnn! Have any more ideas about how Jack will appear in all of this? Only one more chapter until he shows up! ;)<p>

Reviews make my day!

-Becca


	3. Death to the Lady and the Man

The reception I've received for this story has been absolutely amazing! I appreciate all of your favorites and alerts and reviews so, so much! A special thank you to all my lovely reviewers for the last chapter: Patlamouche, xJill Lovett, Eva Sirico, and the ever amazing Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg. You all are so wonderful.

voila!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Death to the Lady and the Man<br>**

News came not a month later of his death. The ship was attacked by an entire fleet of the Spanish navy. There was no chance for surrender and there were no survivors. The news came directly to the admiral first, who, after hearing the news from the messenger, gave a great and troubling sigh. He was sorrowful, though not just because he liked Gerard, but because of how his daughter would handle the news.

He went to find her. He believed that she had the right to hear from him directly, not by word of mouth in passing. He knew that she would want to protect her pride, and finding out at home, she would have that privacy.

He found her in the garden conversing with a friend, their heads bent together over a piece of parchment and their voices soft. Lauren looked up and began to smile at the sight of her father. However, at his grave face, the smile began to falter.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Phillips." He started, "May I speak to my daughter alone for a minute." Miss Phillips smiled politely back at him as Lauren stood, only mildly concerned about what had the admiral so serious.

Lauren followed her father back into the house and he led her to his office. She furrowed her brows, not understanding the gravity of the situation. Yet, she patiently did not comment until she was seated comfortably across from him in one of the plush chairs.

"I received news today from England about the war…" He trailed off, trying to find his voice. "Lauren, Gerard… he was killed. A Spanish ship attacked them… there were no survivors." He clasped his hands tightly together as the words sank in.

Lauren was stunned. She blindly stared back at her father. At first, she silently refused to believe it. She shook her head slightly back and forth, her hands tightening over the parchment in her hand. "No…" She said, barely audible. She looked down, as if in a daze, at the letter in her hand, smoothing it out where she had wrinkled it. "I fear you are mistaken, father. He sent me a letter. He sent me this. He cannot be gone!" She was still shaking her head, holding up the letter to him.

Stratford hesitated. "Darling, he's gone. By the time you received that letter he was probably already…" He didn't want to finish the sentence.

Lauren simultaneously dropped the letter and her head into her hands, sobbing quietly. The admiral was not well versed in how to care for a sobbing women, but he made his way to her and sat down in the chair next to her, wrapping his arm around her consolingly. Lauren leaned into him, continually crying. "I was a fool, I was a fool, I was a fool…" She managed to quietly say in between gasps for air.

"Honey…" Stratford simply said, patting her back. "You are no fool."

She raised her head at him, her make up on her face smudged and her eyes red. "What hope did I have that he would return? And now, here I am, paying the consequences for it." Her voice was bitter.

The admiral pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Lauren, you loved him." He said softly.

"Yes, and you advised me to call off the marriage!" She retorted. She dropped his gaze again and tried to withhold the unladylike noises she made as she cried. The admiral too looked away, out into the hallway. He had all but guessed that this might happen, yet there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. As he stared dejectedly out into the hallways, a maid happened to walk by.

"Martha!" He called out to her, and the maid stepped a few paces back and popped her head into the office.

"Yes, sir?"

He stood slowly, bringing his crying daughter up with him. "Take Lauren to her room will you and prepare her something warm." He handed her over to the maid who frowned at Lauren's state. "And have someone escort Miss Phillips home." He added, remembering the woman who was still waiting in the garden.

The maid nodded and began to whisper soft, consoling words to Lauren as she led her away. The maids already knew of Gerard's death and by the end of the night, he thought resentfully, so would the rest of St. Christopher.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren spent the majority of the next day hidden in her room mourning the loss of her fiancé. The day after, however, she emerged, dressed and ready for her daily duties. Albeit, she had dark circles underneath her eyes and her overall skin had a pale look to it. Her father was happy to see her about again and she greeted him with a faint smile. He led her towards his office once more.

"I pray that I am not being insensitive towards you," he started, resting his elbows on the cherry wood of the desk. "But with the news of Gerard's death," Lauren took in a quick breath, "also came news that they need me. I had tried to push it off as long as possible. I wanted to stay here and care for you, but I cannot ignore that I am, indeed, an admiral."

Lauren's face fell slightly. "So you are to go off to war as well." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, but I have a little time. I want to throw a ball for you. When I am gone, you will need a man to care for you."

Lauren stared back at him in silent disbelief.

"I figure what better way to get to know a few more men of eligible society than at your own ball." He smiled now. A sickly, disgusting smile, she thought.

"You expect me," Lauren's voice was shaky as she tried to control her anger, "to happily attend a ball in my own honor to find a new fiancé, not a day after I had heard that Gerard was dead!" She shouted in fury as she quickly stood from the chair. "I will _not _be a part of this! I deserve at least the time to mourn!"

"And you eventually will have time!" Stratford stood, angry at his daughter's lack of respect. "I am to leave within the month! So you may choose your new husband, which I am graciously giving you the choice to do so, or I can arrange one for you!"

Lauren felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She replied coldly, "You don't care for my happiness. Only that I have wealth to my name and a wealthy man on my arm. You only care what you get out of this."

"How dare you make such an accusation?" Stratford slammed his fist down on the table. "What respectable woman lives by herself with no man to care for her! I am doing the right thing, here!" His face was growing red.

Lauren stepped away from him. "A respectable woman is allowed to grieve for the death of a loved one, uninterruptedly. Not forced to do everyone's whims and wishes." With that, she turned on her heel and exited the office.

"Lauren!" Her father shouted angrily after her, but she ignored him, thinking that she did not know this man anymore.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Well this would be a nice one, Miss. I think the gentlemen would not be able to keep their eyes off you!" Ann, one of Lauren's personal maids, held up a crimson gown, adorned with white and gold trimming along the sleeves and the hem. Lauren turned away from it, shaking her head. She felt a pinch of guilt; she knew that Ann was trying to make this as easy for Lauren as possible and that she was just doing her duty, but Lauren wanted nothing to do with the ball. She wanted nothing to do with her father.

"Why, Lauren. This is all the gowns here. We will have to head to the shop down the street or you won't have a dress for your own ball!" Ann said worriedly, handing the gown back to the shop owner.

Lauren raised her brow at that. "Not have a dress…" She mused.

"Now Miss Lauren, I didn't mean to go and give you any ideas." Ann said, almost sternly.

Lauren gave a wry smile. "Oh, no. Of course you didn't Ann. I thought it all on my own." She said, clutching her wallet towards herself. "I'll just have to tell my father that there were no suitable gowns." She turned, her skirts swishing as she headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for Ann to follow. The blonde did obediently but a worried look remained on her face.

"Oh Miss Lauren, don't taunt your father. I fear he will—"

"I'm not sure that it is your place to tell me what I should and should not do." Lauren replied snottily. Ann took the hint and fell a few steps behind Lauren, walking back to the house without saying another word. The two entered the house and immediately Admiral Stratford was there to greet them.

"I presume you found a gown?" He smiled, looking between the two. Lauren walked past him without a word or a glance and he frowned, turning to Ann.

She hesitated, watching over his shoulder as Ann began to ascend the stairs. "She did not find a gown that pleased her, sir." She said quietly.

The admiral looked taken aback at this news. "None pleased her!" He turned angrily and took the stairs two at a time. He did not knock but barged into Lauren's room. "No gown pleased you!" He said angrily. "The ball is to be tomorrow night and you have no gown! What is this nonsense, Lauren!" He demanded.

Lauren was facing her window, looking out towards the sea, a lost look in her eye. "I told you before. I'm not attending the ball." Her voice was calm, a contrast to her father's flustered and boisterous one.

He was silent for a moment. "If your mother could see your disobedience now—"

"If mother was alive we would not have this quarrel!" She bit back before he could finish.

"Then do it for your mother!" He shouted back. They stared at each other, each waiting to throw the other its bait. Admiral Stratford sighed and ran his hand over his face. In that moment, he looked incredibly tired and old. She could easily pick out the gray hairs coming in and the extra wrinkles that had formed. "If you do not pick a gown by this evening, I will have Ann pick one for you." He commanded. With a click of the door, Lauren was left alone in the room.

Lauren fell to her bed, every bone in her body aching. It was times like these that she would turn to Gerard and he would say a few soothing words and everything would be just fine. Now, her seemingly perfect life was crashing down around her. She may have fancy gowns and balls thrown in her name, but who would stand by her side when no one else would? Who would love her for who she was? The pretense of being happy and trying to please everyone around her all seemed such a joke now. The idea of marrying a man that she did not know just so she could be "taken care of" revolted her. Who knew what heinous acts the man may have committed in private?

Lauren bit down on her tongue just to feel something. There were no more tears left to cry. She just felt numb. Was this her life now? To act like she was happy with the gowns and expensive shoes and gifts; to laugh at incompetent jokes with other petty women who only cared about their title and wealth; to have no love between the man that you call your husband and are to live with for the rest of your life; to act like everything was perfectly fine in the public eye and to only show true, raw emotion behind closed doors?

She realized that if Gerard were still alive, she would be content to live such a life, for he would be there next to her the entire time. She would not have to pretend to love him. She loved him. She still did love him. But not now. Now, she was alone in this corrupt society and she could not tolerate it by herself.

She would rather die than live such a lie.

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Writing from the perspective of a person in higher society is something rather new to me, so I hope that you all liked it. :) Reviews make my day!<p>

-Becca


	4. The Ball

I'm an awful person for taking so long to update, I know. I just want to say that I got a job and am kind of acting like a grown up now (it sucks!) so that sucks up almost all of my time. Trying to find time for me when I'm working five days a week _and_ trying to find time to write is pretty hard.

I will still be updating, just not quite as frequently as before. I love you all and am not abandoning you!

A big shout out to my reviewers from my last chapter: **UrieNanashi, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, **and** Eva Sirico!** You guys are awesome!

I love this chapter, so I hope you do too. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Ball<strong>

The ball was inevitable; there was no way that Lauren could get around her father, no reasoning that would persuade him to give it up and let her be. Lauren finally realized this, and for half a moment she thought that she might be acting childishly. Yet, how could her father expect her to get over her fiancé so soon? One does not fall out of love as quickly as they fell in.

Admiral Stratford had Ann pick out a dress for her just as he said she would. She entered her room the following afternoon with it carefully draped in her arms and a wary look on her face, as if Lauren was going to lash out at her for picking out a dress that she did not like, or for simply picking one out at all.

It really was a pretty gown. Lauren was able to closely examine it as Ann laid it out on her bed for her. It was a dark green, different from the normal pastels that were in such high fashion at the moment, and was trimmed with crème lace. The bodice was cinched and she knew that it would be harder to breathe in, yet all of her dresses these days were, she thought wryly.

"I thought that the green would compliment your skin and darker hair, Miss." Ann said feebly, afraid that she did not like her choice.

Lauren smiled warmly as she fingered the fabric of the gown. "It's a beautiful dress," she said. "You did fine picking it out for me. Thank you, Ann." Ann beamed at Lauren's praise and gave a slight curtsy.

"The admiral suggested I help you put it on, to make sure it fits so I can make needed alterations." She added.

"Oh, yes. That would be wise." Lauren conceded. Ann helped her out of her day gown and Lauren slipped the new dress on over her shift. Ann pushed her long brown hair over her shoulder so she could tie the corset strings underneath. The maid gave a big tug and Lauren was for a moment without air entirely. "Perhaps not so tight," she managed to say breathlessly.

"Sorry, miss." Ann replied. Her small fingers worked on the strings and Lauren closed her eyes, wishing that for once, fashion was not so physically demanding. Ann stepped out from behind her and fluffed up Lauren's skirts, taking in the overall look of the dress. "The sleeves are a bit long…" She commented.

Lauren glanced down at her sleeves. Her fingers stretched up behind her palm to tug at them. "I think they're fine. No use fiddling with them to change them a centimeter."

Ann nodded. "As you wish. Let's get started with your hair then."

Lauren sighed and sat down in her chair before her bureau. "And the fun begins…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The rest of the afternoon Lauren spent in her room while Ann helped her prepare for the ball. Her least favorite part was having to have a million curls and a million pins set atop her head. The day after, her head was always a bit tender from the weight of holding it all up the night before, but Lauren merely smiled as Ann asked her what she thought of it. She didn't want to hurt her feelings after all the work she had done.

The staff of the house was in a frenzy trying to organize the ball, constantly scurrying in and out of their house for supplies. While the Stratford house was quite large, it wouldn't have been quite suitable for the size of ball that they were hosting; so the governor was hosting it in his mansion, something Lauren found ironic. Here was her father throwing a ball for Lauren to find a new suitor in the house of her ex-fiancé's father. She tried to push it from her mind.

Before she knew it, Lauren was being ushered by her father into the carriage to take her to the ball. She gathered her skirts and tried to situate them in a way so that they would not wrinkle as she sat. Her father stepped into the carriage moments later. "Excited?" He asked jovially, genuinely thinking his daughter had changed her mind about the ball. The carriage gave a jolt forward and the horses hooves clopped along the cobbled streets.

Lauren managed a stiff smile and gave a slight nod, saying nothing more.

"Well you do look lovely." He said genuinely. "Your mother would be very proud."

Lauren looked away at that moment. Her mother would be more proud that she was handling this all so easily, not that she looked the part of a woman tonight. Admiral Stratford's remark put her in an even more sour mood than before.

The carriage stopped and Admiral Stratford stepped out of the carriage, holding out his hand to help Lauren down. Lauren took his hand and gracefully stepped down from the carriage. She glanced at the clear night sky and took in a breath of the fresh, crisp air. "Ready?" Her father asked, holding out his arm. She knew not to respond because no matter how long she waited, she would never be ready. Nevertheless, Lauren placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and followed him into the governor's mansion.

The governor stood at the door greeting the guests, dressed in a finer suit of his own, and his face lit up as he saw Lauren and the admiral approaching.

"Miss Stratford! You look lovely tonight," he greeted happily.

"Thank you, governor." Lauren replied, giving a small curtsy.

"Now, now, none of the theatrics for me." He said, waving his hand to pull her out of her curtsy. "No way to treat my future daught…" He stopped painfully. Lauren tried to act like she hadn't noticed his blunder and was thankful as another man joined them, greeting the admiral and governor Fitzgerald. She knew that Gerard's death had been just as hard for the governor as it had been for herself.

"Miss Stratford," the new man greeted. His face was long and his lips a bright red, locks of blonde hair falling out of their rightful place and into his smiling visage. Admiral Stratford and governor Fitzgerald both gave slight smiles and excused themselves. "You look absolutely …ravishing." He said, licking his lips.

Lauren gave a slight cough at the man's forwardness. She tried to step past him, but he blocked her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked, looking over him once more to make sure she made no mistake. A cousin she rarely saw? Maybe a merchant's son she had overlooked? He stood an easy four or five inches taller than herself.

A smile crossed his lips. "I don't believe you've had the pleasure to meet me." He said arrogantly.

Lauren raised her eyebrows at his gall and shook her head. "I would say it's a pleasure," she mumbled, picking up her skirts and walking the other way from him.

"Now, now." He said, hurrying to catch up to her. "You don't even know my name yet."

Lauren pursed her lips. "Nor do I want to," she replied smartly.

"Lauren!" Admiral Stratford chided as he happened to have been walking by. "You'll have to excuse her, Percy, for her foul mood as of lately. I'm sure you've heard the news." He said.

"Ah, well, hopefully I can help her forget her problems for the night." Percy said charmingly, flashing a smile.

Admiral Stratford brightened at this and clapped him on the shoulder. "That would be wonderful, Percy!"

Lauren frowned and lowered her eyebrows. "I am right here," she hissed, not appreciating the fact that they were discussing her, rather rudely, right in front of her.

"Of course, dear." Percy said sweetly, putting an arm around her. "If you'll excuse us, Admiral?"

Admiral Stratford grinned and backed away from the two. As he did, Percy took a few steps backwards, his eyes traveling over the entirety of her body, pausing at her chest. He licked his lips again.

Lauren uncomfortably crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me – Percy is it? – my friend is calling me over there." She lied quickly, trying to think of anything that would get this pig away from her. She turned quickly, and not noticing where she was going, ran directly into another man.

"Oh!" She cried out, quickly losing her balance in her heeled shoes and beginning to topple backwards. The man quickly caught her in his arms, his face only a few inches from her own. He had kohl-rimmed eyes and a tanned, handsome face, roughly shaven. He quickly righted her up and took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry, miss. I should'a paid attention to where I was goin'." He grinned.

Lauren smiled and noticed him hastily shoving something shiny into his pocket. "No sir, the fault was entirely mine. But thank you, for…that." She finished awkwardly.

"Why, Lauren! Are you alright?" Percy cried out. Lauren couldn't help but roll her eyes as he hurried towards her. He quickly grabbed her arm, jerking her towards him, and glared at this new, dark and handsome man. "Watch where you are going!" He demanded rudely.

The man grinned mischievously, glancing over at Lauren as if they shared a secret. He had noticed her eye roll, she realized.

"M'apologies, miss." He repeated again, his voice low and husky. Lauren jerked her arm free from Percy's grasp and the man gave a small bow, stepping back into the crowd of people and disappearing. Lauren gave a small frown.

"Who was that man?" Percy asked haughtily.

"I don't know…" Lauren admitted, glancing around at the various faces of the people, trying to find his once more.

"Well, a rude one he is." He said, grabbing Lauren's arm and pulling her towards the middle of the room to dance. Others had already begun to lead their partners out to dance and the musicians began to play louder as they noticed the lady of the night entering the dance floor.

"Excuse me!" Lauren hissed, jerking her arm free of his grasp for the second time that night. "Who do you think you are that you can drag me around?"

"It's polite to ask a lady for a dance." A husky voice drawled from behind.

Lauren whirled and smiled at the man she had literally run into. "Oh," she simply said.

He extended his hand. "Would you spare me a dance?"

"No, she would not." Percy said, stepping in front of Lauren.

Lauren angrily brushed him aside and took the man's hand. "I would gladly." She said, throwing a flippant glance back at Percy.

The man led her out onto the dance floor and pulled her closer to himself. She found herself looking up into his dark brown eyes. "So we run into each other again," he smirked at his word choice.

Lauren gave a smile and a small chuckle in response. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with you, sir."

"Nor I, you. But I gathered from your friend over there," he nodded towards Percy who had his arms crossed and currently pouting, "that your name is Lauren. Would I be correct?"

"Miss Stratford, if you will. That man over there is not my friend, nor does he have any class or respect." She replied coldly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Ah, then I have the honor of dancing with the lady of the evening." He smirked.

Lauren looked away. "I suppose."

The man pulled her into a twirl. "Is that a fact that you resent?" He asked.

"My fiancé, Gerard Harvey, just died in the war. I resent that." Lauren meant to say this bitingly, but a lump grew in her throat and her voice cracked at the end.

The man frowned. "M'apologies." He sounded genuinely sorry. "But is there more to your resentment than just that?"

Lauren met his gaze once more and searched his face. "Perhaps," she said, unsure whether such conversations with a stranger were truly appropriate. "I'm sorry, but you are a stranger. I still don't know your name."

"Ah, well that may be best." He replied. The song ended and he stepped away from her, dropping her hands.

"Pardon?"

"Time for me to go." He said, giving a quick bow. He began to step away but she took the sleeve of his suit.

"Will I be seeing you again?" She asked. "Are you not from around here?"

The man did not answer, simply flashed another smile as he removed her hand from his arm and quickly strode back into the crowd. Percy was immediately at her side.

"Dance?" He asked, and before she could reply, he pulled her out on the dance floor and then tightly to himself.

"This is not appropriate!" Lauren protested, but Percy was vulgar and stronger than she, and she could escape his grasp. His hand slid to her back and then continued to travel farther down south. "Ugh!" Lauren quickly reached back and moved his hand higher up her back. Percy grinned unashamedly, as if this was amusing him.

Thankfully, the song ended and the two were interrupted by another kind gentleman, asking Lauren to dance. The rest of the night passed in a whirl with other men asking for a dance and Percy trying to step in whenever he could. Yet, every time she danced with a new suitor, Lauren could only image the face of the man she ran into.

That night, long after the ball was over, Lauren didn't have trouble falling asleep. She didn't wake up in a cold sweat, panting as she relived Gerard's death in another nightmare. She dreamed of her late fiancé and the last walk that they had taken together, the walk that had been interrupted. Except this time, when Gerard leaned forward to kiss her, his eyes were trimmed with kohl.

* * *

><p>Did you love it like me? Who is this mysterious, kohl-rimmed eyes with a husky voice man that we have met? ;) Tell me what you thought in a review!<p>

Even more so than usual, review make my day! :D


	5. Suffocation

Ahhh I'm so excited to be back and writing for this story! I hope you love the new chapters and I think you will like this chapter. :) Updates will be on Thursdays as always. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Suffocation<strong>

Just as Lauren had knew it would, the next day her head was tender to the touch. Ann helped her pull all of the pins out of her hair and searched for the few stubborn ones that refused to be found. When they thought they had found them all, they both agreed to leave the curls be for the day. Lauren rather liked the change to her normally straight her as the unfamiliar curls framed her face.

She currently sat in the sitting room with her father, reading the same boring book as before. Her father would look up every now and then at her and smile, remembering the night before as his daughter was passed hand to hand like a trophy.

Lauren turned another page in the book. She was to a new chapter now, one over the origins of pirates. She leaned forward interestedly and began to read just as there was a knock at the door. Lauren glanced up distractedly as one of the maids answered the door. A moment later, a maid entered the room.

"Mr. Percy Williams to see you sir." She announced. At this, Lauren groaned inwardly and her father lit up.

"Well bring him in!" Admiral Stratford exclaimed.

The maid returned with Percy and the admiral quickly arose to shake his hand. "Good to see you again, boy!"

"As you and your _lovely _daughter." He replied charmingly, looking over at Lauren who was trying to ignore his presence.

"Lauren, do say hello." Her father urged.

Lauren slowly marked the page she was on and shut the book. "I apologize that I was previously intrigued in something else." She said, hoping that Percy would get the hint that she was not interested. "Hello Percy."

Percy strode over to her and leaned towards her. Lauren widened her eyes, thinking he was going for a kiss, and leaned backwards as far as she could. Percy paused and straightened himself, her book now in his hand and a smirk on his face. "A book?" He asked holding it up for her to see.

"Yes, I was reading." Lauren replied.

"Women being well-read is a funny idea indeed." He chuckled.

Lauren raised her eyebrow and set her mouth into a straight line. "It pleases my father." She simply said.

The admiral chuckled. "Oh yes. I thought it could never hurt my dear daughter to brush up on her history." He smiled fondly at her. He was entirely too happy.

"Hmph," Percy replied, obviously disagreeing on the issue. However he tossed the book aside and changed the topic. "I came to discuss some business, sir." He said to the admiral, glancing over at Lauren.

"Oh, yes!" The admiral said delightedly. "Lauren, would you mind fixing some tea for our guest?" He posed it as a question, but the tone in his voice commanded her.

"Yes, father." She said obediently, rising to her feet and exiting the room. She wondered what business that Percy could have with her father, especially with how soon he was leaving for the war.

She quickly began to prepare the tea and situated a few cups and a bowl of sugar cubes onto a tray. She waited patiently for the tea to heat, and when she deemed it hot enough, she poured it into a pot. She took the entire tray in both of her hands and began to head towards the sitting room. When she reached the door, she heard her name and paused.

"She will make a fine wife, Percy, a wife that any man would desire." Her father said.

"Oh, I do not question that. I will be a good husband, and together we'll be a great couple." Percy replied.

"I think that you will help her forget Gerard, too. She's taken his death rather hard. You will be good for her."

Percy chuckled. "Oh I will make her forget him soon enough with me as her husband."

Lauren's hands began to shake with anger, and with them, the tray began to shake too, the cups rattling against each other and a small bit of tea spilling out. Lauren tried to calm herself as she walked into the room, but she could not help herself as she slammed the tray down onto the coffee table.

"Lauren! What has gotten into you!?" Admiral Stratford exclaimed.

"What has gotten into me?!" She repeated furiously. "I am not some possession that you can pass from one to another like chattel! Nor am I some trophy to be beheld proudly! I want the love of a man, not his lust. Nor do I want an arrogant snob for a husband!" This remark she flung at Percy. Instead of being taken aback by her insult like most men would, a slow and lustful smile reached his face and he licked his lips.

Without waiting for her father to chastise her, Lauren stormed from the sitting room and flew up the stairs to her own room. She slammed the door shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned her head against the door, tears welling in her eyes as she slid down to the floor. Her whole body was shaking with rage and despair. She could not marry that monster. She wouldn't marry that monster.

Back in the sitting room, Admiral Stratford was repeatedly apologizing to Percy. "I really do not know why she's acting like this." He said. "But not to worry, we'll get this straightened out quickly."

"I'm willing to wait," he replied.

The admiral was shaking his head though. "I do thank you for being patient, but you will not have to wait long." He assured.

"Good," Percy replied with another lustful smile.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shortly after Percy left, Admiral Stratford angrily strode to Lauren's room and pounded on her door, demanding that she open up. However, she simply refused until he revoked his vow that she would marry him, which he obviously would not and did not do.

He left in a huff and then returned not half an hour later, banging on the door and demanding that she unlock the door, but just like the previous time, she refused. This continued a few more times, and each time the pounding began on the door, Lauren huddled deeper under her covers.

The pounding began again and Lauren groaned, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Open up, Lauren!" Her father shouted. Lauren simply chose not to reply. But this time, instead of shouting and storming away, there was a click and the door creaked open. Lauren bolted up in her bed as her father entered the room. His face was stern and red, an expression that Lauren hadn't seen in many years.

"H-how did you get in?" She stammered.

Admiral Stratford stepped aside and Ann shamefully held up a single silver key in her hand. She quickly scuttled a few feet backwards. Lauren knew she couldn't be angry at her – she was only doing her job – but she still wished that, sometimes, she would learn how to lie.

"Leave, Ann." Stratford said. Ann fled the room and Admiral Stratford strode to the bed and sat down on the corner by her feet. He took a few deep breaths and turned to face her.

"Lauren, you are my daughter and I love you dearly," he began, his voice strained. "So realize that I know what's best for you – Percy is what is best for you."

"No," Lauren replied. "He is not what is best for me. He is a chauvinistic pig who only wants me for my body!" At this, her father sucked in a breath. "I will lose all freedoms by marrying him. I will suffocate!"

Her father stood. "You may not like him now, but you will learn to. You eventually may learn to love him." He paused and his voice became softer. "Your mother learned to love me…"

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes. "Father, you are not a vulgar, revolting pig like Percy. It wasn't hard for mom to love you. You were agreeable, he is not."

Admiral Stratford furrowed his brows. "You may not like it now, Lauren, but you will marry him. You need a man to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself!" She retorted vehemently.

"No you cannot!" He replied just as fiercely. With that, he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lauren flung the covers off of herself and scrambled to her feet. She paced back in forth in front of her bed, animatedly clenching and unclenching her fists. She could not marry Percy Williams. She absolutely could not marry him. That would be a death sentence. Marrying Percy would mean she would have no freedoms; she would be forbidden to read, to speak her opinion, to become involved in public affairs. She would lose all the freedoms that he deemed unfit for a woman. And he would trap her in his house and force her to have his children.

She couldn't even imagine the little monsters that they would produce. He would raise them just like himself: chauvinistic, ambitious, and greedy. She would have no say in how they were raised. They would have no etiquette, no class, and no respect. They would be little monsters she would be forced to call her own.

Lauren could clearly picture her life before her eyes if she married Percy. Like she had told her father, she would suffocate. She would rather die than live such a life. But she was not suicidal, no. She could change her fortunes, somehow.

She could rely and trust on no one anymore. With Gerard gone and her father leaving soon, she had no one to turn to. She gave a frustrated sigh. There must be something that she could do! She would have to make her own way; or have to find someone that could help her change her stars.

She paused in her step, her foot poised for the next step as an idea formed in her mind. She hurried to her bedside table and quickly began pulling out a drawer, her hands mussing up the contents inside and then slamming it back shut. She moved to the drawer below and pulled it out, her eyes finally alighting on the object she had been look for.

Lauren pulled the dagger slowly out of the drawer. It had been a gift from a friend of a father when she was a little younger from a foreign country. Egypt or Turkey he had said. The hilt had brightly colored jewels inlaid and the point gleamed in the light. But Lauren had not pulled it out to admire its beauty.

She quickly moved to the window, closing the shutters and drawing the curtains even though evening was falling. She then moved to the door, putting a chair under the doorknob so no one could enter. She hurried to her bureau and the mirror that hung above it.

Her curls had become frizzed and were falling out as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took a curl and pulled it down to it its full length when straightened. Then, with one hand holding the clump of hair and with the other shaking hand holding the dagger, she pressed the edge of the dagger to her hair and swiped across. A lock of curl fell to the ground at her feet.

Grabbing another chunk of hair, she pulled the dagger through it, severing the hairs as they fell. As she continued, her hand started to shake less and she began to do it more quickly, not caring how messy or uneven the finished product was. Taking one last clump of hair and cutting it with the dagger, Lauren stared at her new reflection in the mirror. Her long, straight hair that once fell to the middle of her back now barely fell to her chin in a wavy mess. She ran a hand through it experimentally and watched as it slipped through her fingers.

She dropped the dagger and began to strip out of her dress, corset, petticoat, and shift. Then, burrowing deep into her closet, she found an old pair of brown trousers and a faded white shirt. She also found some spare cloth and quickly wrapped it around her chest and midsection. She then slipped into the trousers and shirt that she had found.

Lauren slowly stepped back in front of the mirror and examined herself. She then moved to the window, opening the curtains and the window itself. She cleared her throat and looked around the room. She knew there was nothing here that she could live without and nothing here that would help her where she was going. She was to leave it all behind. She smiled softly, ready to be rid of this life as she climbed out of the window, down the vines that crawled up the side of the house, and stole into the night.

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Reviews make my day! :)<p>

xxx Becca


	6. A New Identity

I wanna give a big thank you to my only reviewer for the last chapter: _I-am-Derpette_. *HUGS*

And now for the latest addition...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: A New Identity<strong>

Every noise, from the rustling of the leaves in the trees to the scuttle of the rocks that she accidentally kicked up with her feet, Lauren jumped. She glanced warily up and down the street and into the dark as she steadily headed in the direction of the docks.

The dark seemed to close in around her and Lauren self-consciously ran a hand over her recently chopped hair. She wished she would've remembered to have grabbed a hat, just as an extra precaution, but it was too late now. There was no going back from here.

Her conscious reminded her repeatedly that she should not be defying her father like this, or her country. She should slip back home and blame her hair on an awful haircut she had attempted to do herself. It was nothing that time and a few pins could not fix.

She gave a small chuckle and realized that she was wrong. She must go through with this. She couldn't go back and live a life full of lies and regret. She would never know what life may have been like with Gerard still alive, but just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She shook her head, dashing them away with her hands and took a deep breath. Right now was not the time.

A lone lantern shone through the darkness and Lauren gravitated towards it. It offered some light, and as Lauren drew closer, she could read the sign over the tavern: _The Silver Wheel. _

Lauren released a small sigh of relief; this was the one she had been looking for. She had learned from snippets of conversations from her father and other navy men that this was the place where wayward men could go to enlist in either the navy or to be a sailor aboard other vessels. She was there for the latter.

Lauren paused and took a deep breath, focusing on the grain of the dark wooden door. She placed her palm against the rough, cold wood and pushed the door open.

Despite the time of the night, the tavern was bright and full of excitement. Men shouted across the main room to each other, throwing bets and insults as easily as they drank their ale. Lauren quickly made her way through the rowdy men and to the back. She quickly noticed a man with an unkempt beard sitting at a table, a quill spinning lazily in one hand and the other held his head. His unruly hair was held down by a small sailor's hat and his eyes wandered around the tavern listlessly.

Lauren knew that this was the man that she needed to speak to. She ran a quick hand over her choppily-cut hair once more and ruffled it to make it look more unkempt. She took a step forward and placed herself in front of the sailor. Somehow, he seemed to not have noticed her, so she cleared her throat.

The sailor glanced up at Lauren and then looked down at the nearly blank piece of parchment in front of him. He poised his quill. "Name." He stated.

Lauren froze. She hadn't thought that far in her plans so she sad the first name that entered her mind. "Gerard," She replied in what she hoped was a passable man's voice.

He glanced back up at her. "Do you have a last name, boy?"

"Harvey, sir." She replied quickly. He wrote the name down then peered curiously up at her, but before he could say anything more, she interjected, "No relation."

He raised an eyebrow but her statement seemed to satisfy him. He studied her slight frame and raised another eyebrow; her look apparently did not satisfy him. He leaned back in his chair, trying to stifle a yawn. "_HMS Arrowhead_ leaves at first light for England. We stop for supplies at Port Royal."

Lauren smiled faintly and nodded once, turning her back to the man and quickly striding back through the main room and out of the tavern.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The rest of the night quickly passed. Lauren stared out at the horizon and watched with a resigned look upon her face as the sun poked the top of its bald head out from the water. She looked out over the row of ships that were docked at the harbor and made her way towards the _HMS Arrowhead_. A group of sailors were huddled together by the gangplank. One was rubbing his hand together and blowing on them to keep warm. The others had their heads ducked down against the cold morning wind.

As Lauren approached the group of sailors, she recognized the man who enlisted her only hours ago to sail aboard the navy vessel. "Ah," he began as his eyes set on her. "Looks like Mr. Harvey decided to show up after all." The other men looked up at Lauren and shared chuckles. Clearly she had unknowingly been the butt of a few jokes. Lauren chose not to reply. "Just waiting on the captain," he continued cheerily.

"And the captain is waiting for you lot to get on board." A voice rumbled past. The group turned to look at the captain as he strode across the gangplank and onto the ship. The group of sailors quickly ambled aboard the ship, with Lauren following in the rear.

The captain quickly reviewed the cargo the sailors had brought aboard previously. "Finally you all did something right." He drawled good-naturedly. He turned towards his crew and Lauren was able to take a good look at his face. She stiffened and was transported back to a day six months ago where the same man stood in a room with her when she found Gerard was to head off to war. She ducked her head down in hopes that he would not recognize her.

"I hear we have a new sailor, Paul." He said, turning to the man who enlisted Lauren, who also appeared to be the second in command.

"Aye, captain." He nodded in Lauren's direction. "Name's George Harvey." He added.

Lauren silently thanked the man for fumbling her alias name. She hadn't known why she had chosen Gerard's name; that was such a stupid thing to do. The first person that most people would associate with Gerard would be Lauren. She made a note to stick to George.

"George, eh?" The captain's eyes quickly scanned her body and he nodded. "Welcome aboard. Captain Hunter."

Lauren nodded in reply.

"All right, cast off lines!" Captain Hunter commanded.

The crew quickly moved about the ship to obey the captain's order. Lauren at first just stood as still as a statue, unsure of what she was being told to do.

"Are you alright there, Mr. Harvey?" Captain Hunter was giving Lauren an odd look, wondering why she wasn't moving.

"Just a bit of seasickness, captain." She mumbled quickly, which wasn't altogether a lie. She was feeling a little queasy.

The captain nodded, not entirely convinced. "Oh, take it easy, mate."

Lauren nodded and looked around at the crew, trying to mimic whatever they did. The rest of the three day voyage to Port Royal was spent similarly, with Lauren trying to evade Captain Hunter and trying to fit in with the crew. Some thought this young lad was just stupid. Others felt sympathetic, realizing it was his first ship he'd worked on.

Lauren was just thankful that her disguise was holding up and that it was only a three day voyage to Port Royal. She didn't think she would last much longer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As soon as the ship pulled into Port Royal's harbor, Lauren's feet hit the gangplank.

"Hey!" Paul shouted, noticing her. "Where are you going?"

Lauren did not look behind her or even acknowledge that she had heard him. Captain Hunter, with his hands in his pockets, followed Lauren's running figure with his eyes. "Don't worry about it. We get a sailor every now and then who either runs for it, or just came for the ride." He said.

"Aye, but don't mean I like it." He mumbled, turning away.

Even after Paul left him standing alone at the railing, Hunter stared at the spot that Lauren had been. "He did look familiar, though…" He said quietly to himself, finally turning back to command his remaining crew.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren's heart was racing. She realized now that it probably would've been wiser to quietly slip away than to just boldly run for it in front of Captain Hunter. But too late to change that now.

When she couldn't see the harbor anymore, she slowed into a walk, her breathing heavy. It definitely was not very often that she got physical exercise.

Lauren knew what she was here for, but at the moment she couldn't think of anything that she wanted more than something to eat and drink. She started to pay more attention to her surroundings. The buildings and shops were situated closely together and looked more for worse than better. She wasn't complaining though because, as the newfound sailor Gerard Harvey, this is right where she would fit in. She spotted a small tavern and entered.

She was pleased to see that it was relatively clean and maintained. She pulled out a stool and set herself at the bar. Shortly after, a barmaid came out with a rag in her hand. "How can I help you?" She drawled. Lauren kindly asked for a meal and anything other than ale to drink. The barmaid gave her a quizzical look, but disappeared behind a small door nonetheless.

The tavern was sparsely populated at this time of day with only a handful of men coming in for a quick drink. Lauren casually glanced around the room, taking in the few customers it had brought in. One sat at the bar with her only a few stools down and two others were seated at a table not far from her. Unlike the better-dressed man at the bar, these two men were more rugged and less hygienic. Their clothes were worn and dirty. Unintentionally, she began to pick up on their conversation.

"An' how is the govna's daughter doin' these days?"

"She married Will, the one that went along with Jack a couple years back."

"You mean the one that… he's the new…"

"Yup. He's the one."

"An' what's Jack up to these days?"

"His usual. Pillagin' and plunderin' to his heart's desire. Though the crew's taken a bit of a hit. We're enlistin'."

This seemed to catch Lauren's attention. A pirate? Looking for men for his crew? She knew it was dangerous, going to look specifically for enemies of the state; they were enemies of the state for a reason. However, she had had enough of the government and their petty wars. Precious blood was shed, and it had ruined her life. She didn't want any part of it anymore. She tried to listen more closely without giving herself away.

"That so?"

"Aye. He stopped 'ere to see 'Lizaebeth."

"Here? In Port Royal?"

"Aye. Still as daft as always."

The clank from the plate the barmaid had set down in front of her caused her to jump. She had been trying so hard to hear the conversation, she didn't notice the barmaid come out. She was looking at her expectantly. Embarrassed, Lauren realized she had asked her a question. "Sorry?"

"I said, you want anything else?" The barmaid asked peevishly.

Lauren hesitated. She pulled out some of the coins from her pocket and set them on the table. The barmaid eyed them. Lauren leaned forward. "Who are those two men over there?"

The barmaid's eyes flickered over to the two men. "Not seen 'em before. I can tell they're not from around here, though." She whispered. She then seemed to take in Lauren's appearance. "I'd keep away from them though."

Lauren pushed the coins towards her. "I'll keep that in mind."

After that, there was no more conversation from the men as the barmaid also brought out their meals that they had ordered. So Lauren patiently ate her food, thankful for the short time to recuperate. When she heard the men push their chairs in, scraping them against the floor loudly, Lauren waved the barmaid over and left a small tip.

She left the inn shortly after them and glanced up and down the street for the men. She realized that this was probably not the best idea and that she would be in no position at all to defend herself, but she spotted them, quickly making up her mind to follow. She shoved her hands in her pockets and acted as if she was just window shopping, looking through the shops at the bright goods that they tempt any passerby with.

She was so into her playing her plan right that she almost missed the shorter man part with the other. Here, Lauren was torn with which to follow. The taller man seemed to be heading to a more residential part of town whereas the shorter man was heading the same way he had been going. Lauren decided to follow the shorter man, where she hoped he would lead her to the captain of this crew.

After what Lauren considered a long time of stealthily following the man, he stopped and turned around. He stared directly at her and Lauren was taken by surprise, stopping in her tracks.

"Can I 'elp you?" He asked, a little agitatedly. He was a short man, as Lauren had noticed before, with a graying beard and graying brown hair, yet he had a kind look about his face.

"Oh, no, I was, well…" She stammered in reply.

He walked closer towards her, examining her with his eyes. "You've been followin' me since that inn. What do ye want?"

Lauren knew she had been caught in the act, so she decided to at least be honest. "I overheard you talking about needing members for a crew. I-I'm interested." She was afraid at first that the man would be angry with her eavesdropping and for following him, but to her surprise, a smile started to overcome his face.

"Well, then lad, we'll have you meet the cap'n, aye?"

* * *

><p>I just wonder who the captain could be... ;)<p>

As always reviews make my day! I'd love if you just left a word or two telling me what you thought of the this chapter/story.

xxx Becca


	7. The Captain

Thank you to my two lovely reviewers for the last chapter: _I-Am-Derpette _and _Southpaw92_. Thanks for being awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The Captain<strong>

"The name's Gibbs." The short main said, extending out his hand for Lauren to shake. Lauren took it and tried to give what she considered a firm shake. That was manly, right?

"Gerard. Gerard Harvey." Lauren replied, remembering a second too late to say George instead of Gerard. _Oh well. _She thought. _It's not like anyone is going to recognize his name here. _

"Been on a ship before, lad?" Gibbs asked as they started walking again.

Lauren hesitated. "One." She said vaguely, hoping that he wouldn't ask specifics. And he didn't. Maybe that's what the captain would do. Now that she thought about it, she was afraid that there may be some type of test that she would have to pass. Certain questions about sailing a ship that she wouldn't have the slightest clue how to answer.

_No use worrying about it now. _She trudged along next to Gibbs in silence. He seemed friendly enough once he realized that she wasn't stalking him, which was slightly reassuring. But then again, she was supposedly joining a pirate ship. How friendly would they really be? Especially if they found out her true identity – both as a woman and as the daughter of an influential admiral. She suppressed a sigh and tried to clear her head. She would not be found out. With her hair short and messy and a bit of dirt on her face, everyone seemed at ease with the fact that she was just a scrawny boy. Named Gerard.

This thought brought a new wave of pain.

"Not far, now." Gibbs said pleasantly, unaware of the worries that were plaguing his companion's mind.

"Ah, here we are." He said, stopping at a small little tavern that Lauren would have easily passed up, completely unaware of its presence. She could see why it was an ideal place for the pirates.

"Normally we'd take ye straight to the captain's quarters on the ship, but security is a little more…tight here." He explained as he led the way to the back of the dark and noisy tavern. They approached a lone figure sitting at a table in the corner. Lauren could barely make out his shape as he was shrouded in the darkness of the shadows. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Cap'n," Gibbs greeted. He slapped Lauren on the back. "We've got a young lad who would like to join the crew."

Lauren gave a wan smile in his direction and she caught a flash of the captain's gold teeth in return. He stood and stepped forward into the lantern light where Lauren could get a clear view of his face.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting, but who she saw startled her. She was instantly transported back to the ball held in her name not a week ago where she had, literally, run into him. She remembered not being able to rid his handsome face from her mind that night as she fell asleep. How could this pirate captain be the same charming and mysterious man? She quickly composed her face of the shock she knew she displayed.

The captain's rugged face turned quizzical. He donned a large, brown, tri-cornered hat and he put a hand to his bearded face to stroke it. "Have I met ye before?"

Lauren shook her head; she was unsure of her voice. Would he recognize it? Would he recognize her face? Her hair had been much longer and styled elegantly, her face caked with makeup. She prayed he didn't recognize her. That would blow her whole disguise and she would be back to square one. He must not recognize her.

"What's yer name?"

She took a deep breath. "Gerard Harvey, sir." She said in a deeper voice, hoping it was not similar to her normal voice.

The captain nodded and began to slowly circle her, surveying her stature. Apparently he had made no more connections. "Well, you're a bit scrawny if I'm ta be honest." He said.

"I'll work hard." She promised immediately.

"An' yer no spy? I hate spies."

"No spy, sir." She replied. "I work for myself and only myself." She thought that was the kind of remark a selfish person would have.

The captain grinned. "Alright, mate. Welcome to the crew." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She took it and gripped his firmly. She never thought she would have to think so many things through about how to act like a male.

"Great!" She smiled and then realized that she still did not know his name. "I, er…, I'm not familiar with your name." She said hesitantly.

The captain raised an eyebrow, as if he were actually hurt that she did not know who he was. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"A'right ye scallywags! Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_." Captain Jack's voice boomed on the deck of the ship, which was rocking gently at sea. The three new recruits on the ship were lined up before the captain with Lauren standing in the middle.

On one side of her was a broad-shouldered man with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He had a weather-beaten face and wore a grimace. The man on the other side couldn't have been more different. He was more like Lauren, really. He was slim and small in stature, but had an open and friendly face with short brown hair.

"Today I suggest ye get to know the ship and the rest of the crew. Tomorrow, ye begin work." He commanded. Silence greeted his command. "Usually," he began dryly, "I at least get an 'Aye, captain'."

"Aye, captain!" They responded this time. He gave a smile of satisfaction and turned on his heel to resume his position at the helm.

The slim man on Lauren's side turned towards her. "Daniel." He greeted with a smile. "Daniel Newman." He stuck out his hand and Lauren noticed that he had green eyes. She didn't think she'd ever seen someone with green eyes before.

"Oh, Lau-" She coughed. "I'm Gerard Harvey." She took his hand and was thankful that he didn't seem to notice her blunder.

"I wasn't sure they were going to let me join the crew." Daniel admitted. "I used to be a part of the navy. And my size seems to turn a lot of people away."

"You used to be a part of the navy?" She asked, surprised. "And now you're joining a pirate crew? That's rather peculiar."

He gave a laugh. "I realize, but the way the government's been running things lately… I couldn't take it anymore. I guess you can say I was fired."

It was Lauren's turn to give a small chuckle, which she tried to distort so it wasn't quite as high-pitched. "Never heard of someone being fired from the navy."

He grinned. "Well there's a first for everything, eh?"

She decided then that she liked Daniel. "Care to explore the ship with me?" She asked. He agreed and they started towards the hatch that led to the lower deck. Daniel climbed down first and Lauren followed.

"I wasn't sure they were going to let me join either. I'm rather small, too." She said.

"Us small people have to stick together." He said gravely. Lauren would've laughed if he had said it as a joke, but his face was as serious as his tone.

The lower deck had hammocks strung up all across and was gently lit by a group of lanterns. "Guess this is where we'll be sleeping." Daniel said and then shrugged. "Could be worse."

Lauren frowned at the prospect of having to sleep with all of the other men with no privacy. While she didn't have any extra clothes at the moment, she knew she would need to acquire some eventually and she wouldn't be able to change in front of the others. She crossed her arms self-consciously. "Let's move on," she decided.

They moved on from a side door and started to explore the other side of the ship. There they found the galley and a plump man with a red face residing over a large pot. He was throwing ingredients haphazardly into the pot and merely grunted when he saw the two enter. Beyond the kitchen area where this plump man worked, there were a few scattered round tables and chairs for the crew to eat at. There sat the captain with his old companion: a bottle of rum.

Jack looked up and smiled as the two entered. "Ah, isn't she a beauty?" He said fondly, referring to his ship.

Lauren simply nodded politely. Daniel, on the other hand, was nodding enthusiastically. "She is," he breathed just as admirably as Jack. "No navy vessel that I have set foot on has been as magnificent or graceful as this. They may have flashy colors and boast the newest technologies, but none could match the speed of this ship."

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded, not necessarily expecting that to come out of the slight man. He studied Daniel for a moment longer, seemingly with a newfound respect for the man that knew about ships, and then slid his gaze toward Lauren. "Gerard, aye?"

Lauren nodded. Jack studied her for another moment. His face again took that quizzical look, as if he were searching for an answer that was on the tip of his tongue. "What was your last name?"

Lauren swallowed nervously. "Harvey," she said in a deep voice.

"Gerard Harvey…" Jack trailed off, his gaze moving back to his rum bottle. "Come, sit." He invited, waving his arm for the two to join him. When they complied, he continued. "Y'know, that name sounds extremely familiar. Sure I haven't threatened ye before?"

Despite how nervous she was that he might figure her true identity out, Lauren smirked. "No, captain. I've heard of you, but never met you before I joined the crew."

"Ah," he said. This answer didn't quite seem to satisfy him, but he dropped it for the time being. "An' what led you to piracy?"

"The government." She replied truthfully.

"Really?" Daniel asked, a glint in his eye.

Lauren nodded. "I don't agree with the war, nor do I believe that the entire country should be based on the whims of one person who was lucky enough to be born with royal blood."

Daniel leaned forward, intrigued. "So you believe in a republic?"

Lauren hesitated. "I didn't say that."

Daniel nodded and leaned back resignedly.

Jack smirked at the two. "Well, well. Two young rebellious lads led to piracy because of the government. Interesting."

"And what's your take on these issues, captain?" Daniel asked.

Jack stood, taking a swig from his bottle of rum. "I hate politics." He replied simply.

"You must have an opinion though, after all you are a pirate," Daniel argued.

Jack raised a single eyebrow. "Being a pirate is my opinion of the government." He stood, bringing an end to the conversation. He nodded at them both and with the rum bottle in his hand, exited the galley.

"If you two just keep chit-chatting in here while I'm slavin' away with dinner, I'm gonna put ye ta work!" The cook shouted from behind his boiling pot.

With a quick glance at each other, Daniel and Lauren quickly left the room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The rest of the day passed quickly as Lauren and Daniel explored the rest of the _Black Pearl_. The vast ship provided more than enough to fill their time, from the small broom cupboards to the gun deck. As the two talked on the main deck, watching the sun sink down below the horizon, a passing crew member shouted at the two, "If you want some grub, you better get it now!"

Daniel and Lauren followed him down into the crowded dining hall. It really was not much of a hall, just a spare room that the pirates had shoved large, ornate tables into with mismatched chairs of all kinds around. Some chairs had purple plush cushions while others looked more like thrones. One of these throne-like chairs sat at the head of the table for the captain. It had gems set into the dark cherry wood of the throne and faded purple cushions with a few bullet holes. The furnishings were all obviously stolen.

There were two chairs situated next to each other that remained vacant and Lauren and Daniel sat down in them. The table was loaded with various dishes, from succulent legs of chicken to boiled potatoes and radishes. Lauren's mouth began to water just looking at it all. She stood up to reach across the table to grab a leg of chicken, and as she did so, her chair pushed out into the aisle.

A crewmember happened to be walking by as Lauren's chair was pushed out, and his foot caught the leg of the chair. He stumbled forward, quickly losing his balance as he tried to juggle the food in his hands and he crashed to the floor. Lauren didn't seem to notice as she happily set the leg of chicken on her plate.

The crewmember was the big, burly man named Michael that had joined the crew that day as well. "Hey!" He shouted angrily, grabbing Lauren by the shoulder and whirling her around to face him. "Who do you think you are?!" Spit flew into Lauren's face and she had to try to not flinch.

"E-excuse me?" She said in a high voice.

"You just tripped me!" He gave her a shove backwards and Lauren fell, her hand landing in her plate full of food. The plate flipped up into the face of the pirate sitting next to her. "Agh!" He shouted angrily as mashed potatoes dripped down from his nose. He stood up quickly and his arm swung out, aiming to punch Lauren. She ducked quickly and his fist sailed over her head and right into Michael's jaw.

For a moment, Michael's eyes became cross-eyed, but as they focused, they focused right onto Lauren. "Why you little-!" He reached out to grab her but Lauren quickly darted to the side, knocking into someone else and accidentally elbowing him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, yet as a reflex his fist shot out and managed to collide with Lauren's cheek. She gave a grunt as she staggered backwards, right into the cook, Mr. Tubbs.

He was carrying a large pot of steaming soup, and as Lauren collided with him, he stumbled forward, sending the contents inside the pot right onto the innocent group of pirates that happened to be sitting there.

After that, the dining hall erupted into chaos. Lauren dropped to the floor as another fist began to swing in her direction. Bottles of rum smashed into the wall, missing their targets, and shouts of anger rang through the hall.

"BLOODY HELL!" A voice cut through the cacophony and immediate silence ensued. The captain stood in the door frame, one hand on his pistol and his face shrouded in fury as he took in the scene before him.

"He started it!" A pirate with a scraggly beard and a scar running down the side of his face shouted, pointing his finger right at Lauren.

Jack's eyes slid in the direction the pirate was pointing, stopping on Lauren. "You, with me."

Lauren looked around fearfully, hoping that there was someone else behind her that the captain could have been pointing at. Realizing that she was to be blamed, she timidly stood to her feet.

"Now wait a second!" Daniel jumped to his feet. "This is really just a misunderstandi—"

"You, with me as well." Jack cut him off.

Daniel and Lauren shared a wary look and headed towards the exit, feeling every piercing and unwelcome gaze on their backs. Jack silently led them to his cabin. He opened the door and Lauren stepped inside. However Jack held up his hand to stop Daniel from going on. "You can wait outside."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh... what's going to happen to Lauren? D: Will Jack figure out who she is? Tell me what you think in a review!<p>

As always, reviews make my day! :D

xxx Becca


	8. Tragic Misunderstanding

Thanks to my lovely three reviewers for the last chapter: Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, I-am-Derpette, and Pinkbeca!

_Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg: Yes, this will be a Jack/OC story. :) You know how I love Jack romance fanfictions, haha. Your sister is probably right in reality; his first and only love is probably his rum, but we can all dream, yeah? ;)_

_Pinkbeca: I try to update every Thursday. Though, I tend to update sooner when I get more reviews.. *wink wink hint hint*_

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Tragic Misunderstanding<strong>

Lauren hesitantly stepped into Jack's cabin. Her first instinct was to step right back out; there were dirty clothes lumped together in piles on the floor and strewn across the furniture. The furniture itself needed to be wiped down; the nearest dresser to her was dusty and there were food crumbs scatter across the top, not to mention the drawers were all open and overflowing. His bed, while large and ornate, had the sheets crumpled and falling off of the mattress. She didn't want to know the last time that they had been washed. She didn't want to know, actually, the last time the entire room had been cleaned.

She was grateful for the maids at home that kept everything so tidy and – no. That was no longer her home. Her name was Gerard Harvey and… her stomach twisted She had to just stop thinking. She realized that Jack had asked her a question and was awaiting her answer. "P-pardon?" Her voice was high.

He raised his eyebrows. "What the 'ell was goin' on?"

She deepened her voice. "I-I…" she didn't know where to begin, or even how the fight had begun. "It was all just a tragic misunderstanding. I reached for some of the food, and my chair happened to move, and…someone tripped over it."

"Where are ye from again?" Jack asked.

The change in conversation surprised her. She wasn't prepared to answer that question yet. "Oh, I… why?"

"Ye have a distinct accent, and I can't place it. Ye were educated, yeah? The way ye speak… we don't get much of that 'round here." He rubbed his chin suspiciously.

Lauren hadn't realized that she had an accent, or that she was speaking eloquently. It was just her natural way of speaking. She would have to consciously try to speak simpler to fit in. "I er… I had a friend that was educated. Rubbed off on me, suppose…" She trailed off.

Jack stared at her, gauging whether she was speaking the truth or not. He figured it didn't really matter. "So yer chair," he prompted, waving his hand for her to continue.

"Yes! Er, I mean yeah…" She coughed. "He tried to punch me and I ducked, he hit someone else. It escalated from there." Was escalated a big word? She needed to practice this more.

"I see." He simply said, studying her. "For a 'tragic misunderstanding'," he used finger quotes, "ye'll have to _tragically _clean it up." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Lauren fled the room as quickly as possible. Daniel was leaning casually against a couple of crates, waiting for her to emerge. He jumped up when he saw her. "How'd it go?"

"He was rather merciful. I only have to tidy up." She replied.

Daniel nodded. "That's just. I'll help you out."

They waited about half of an hour to make sure the rest of the crew had gone before heading down to clean up. When they arrived, there was only one crewmember still there. It was Michael, the person that Lauren least wanted to see, next to the captain of course, at the moment. He glared at her as they entered the room.

"Gerard, isn't it?" He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Now, wait a second." Lauren tried to reason, her hands held up in a gesture of innocence. "This was all just a tragic misunderstanding."

Michael narrowed his eyes and he pointed to his red and swollen jaw. "_This_," he spat, "is your fault!"

"I know, I know. But I didn't mean to cause you any harm! I wasn't the assailant!" She raised her arms to protect her face as he raised his fist.

"Assailant?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not the one that punched you," she explained. "I don't want to fight you!"

Michael dropped his fist, looking over her small build. "I suppose you wouldn't put up a fight anyhow."

Lauren jumped on this opportunity. "No! I would just drop into a ball until you stopped!"

Michael gave her a queer look. "Next time, boy." He shouldered his way past her and out of the dining hall.

Lauren gave a deep sigh of relief.

"You should stick up for yourself." Daniel remarked.

Lauren regarded him wearily. It was her first day aboard the ship and she had already managed to start a fight and give one man a reason to hate her. And now her stomach seemed to be upset. This didn't bode well. "I've got more important things to worry about." She responded lamely.

Mr. Tubbs came into the hall then, carrying a bucket full of sudsy water and some rags, which he promptly plunked down onto the table. He looked around the messy room in disdain, then promptly left without saying another word, merely glaring at the two of them.

_Great_, Lauren thought, _now even the chef doesn't like me_.

Daniel traveled back and forth between the galley and the dining hall, carrying empty plates and dishes. Lauren was left to scrub the food that had managed to get on the walls, chairs, and floors when the fight had erupted. She learned very quickly how messy pirates were, and how meticulous cleaning was. She realized then that she couldn't even think of the last time that she had had to clean up her own mess. When she spilled cups of juice when she was a child, a maid was always right there, cleaning it up before she could even be chastised. When she was carrying a pot of plants once from her father's office to her room, she had clumsily tripped on the stairs and the pot broke, sending soil and bits of plant everywhere. Three maids had rushed to the sound of her falling, and were already sweeping it up before she could realize what was even happening.

How spoiled she had been.

These thoughts only inspired her to scrub harder at a particularly stubborn tomato juice stained onto the wall. She scrubbed viciously at it, not understanding why it wouldn't come off. She grunted and tried a different angle, only for the same result.

"I don't think one tomato stain is going to kill anyone, except maybe you if you keep scrubbing it like that."

Lauren tensed at that voice; she hadn't heard anyone come into the room. She turned to find the captain watching her amusedly. She scowled and dropped the rag back into the sudsy bucket, moving on to a different glop of food on a stool.

He chuckled and moved along.

Gerard wouldn't have laughed at her; he would've praised her for her determination. _If he were here,_ she thought realistically,_ I wouldn't be in this mess._

The ship creaked and swayed and Lauren suddenly felt very nauseous. Tears sprang to her eyes at her situation and at the loss of Gerard, and she dropped the bucket, sending sudsy water sloshing over the sides. Daniel looked up in alarm, but she was already out of the hall, racing to the top deck. She reached the side just in time and vomited. She groaned and heaved several more times. She quickly dashed her tears away. Men didn't cry, so she wouldn't either.

This thought didn't settle her stomach, or her head for that matter. Her head reeled, and she slid down the railing to the floor of the deck, putting her head between her knees.

"It'll pass in a few days!"

"Gettin' used to the sea, eh?"

"I heard a bit o' rum helps the stomach!"

The crew seemed highly amused at her weak stomach, but she ignored them. She just tried to keep from throwing up again. After a few minutes, she thought it had passed, but another wave overcame her and she leapt up to barf into the water below. Just watching it made her even more sick, so she fixed her eyes on the horizon line. She vomited once more, and then weakly fell back to the floor. She laid her head against the cool planks of wood and closed her eyes.

"Oi! Sleepin' on the job?" A husky voice asked.

Lauren groaned inwardly and slowly raised herself to a sitting position. She had to lean her head far back to see his face. It was dark against the bright sun that shone directly behind him. "I—" Before she could turn and make it to the side, she threw up right there onto the captain's boots. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to the railing, making sure to heave over the edge. She gagged, though nothing came up. When it passed she turned, wiping her mouth against her white shirt, and looked warily at the captain.

"I am _so_ sorry!"

Jack stared down at his boots in disbelief. _That _hadn't happened before. "Ye can clean this up, and me boots, when you're done with the dining hall." He carefully took off his boots, making sure to avoid her vomit, and stomped to his cabin. "Gibbs!" He shouted as he went.

Lauren slumped resignedly against the rail. What a rough first day.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gibbs waited patiently for his captain, who was currently digging through the bottom of one of his many trunks for an old pair of boots. "Whad'ya think of that boy?" He called, the upper half of his body almost completely inside the large trunk.

"Which one?"

"Jack emerged triumphantly, holding a pair of brown boots that had seen better days. He slipped them on. "The one called Gerard."

"He seems a bit…green." Gibbs said, and then chuckled at his own joke. "Since he's pukin', an' since he's no idea what he's doin'."

Jack nodded, overlooking his pun. "I thought the same, but there's something unusual about him."

"There's somethin' unusual about most pirates aboard this ship, cap'n." Gibbs replied. "Look at Cotton."

"Yes," Jack replied distractedly. He sat down on his desk and fiddled with a feather quill. He leaned forward. "Just that name sounds familiar…Gerard Harvey…" he trailed off.

"Can't say I've heard it before."

Jack shook his head. "I know I've heard it. I just can't place where. An' another thing. Ye hear how he speaks? He's no lowly born citizen lookin' for a way out."

"Ye think he's a spy, cap'n."

Jack crossed his arms. "I dunno. But I don' trust him. Send Michael in here."

Gibbs left the room and shortly returned with Michael, who looked about him in confusion. Jack waved his hand and Gibbs left the two alone. "Cap'n." Michael greeted gruffly.

Jack nodded at him. "Yer friendly with the lad, Gerard, correct?"

Michael frowned. "Not particularly."

"What do ye know of him?"

"Not much, captain. It's only our first day aboard."

"I need ye to do somethin' for me. I don' trust him, an' I need ye to keep an' eye on him."

The big man grinned, showing his crooked teeth. "Aye, cap'n." He cracked his knuckles. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>Day one and there is already trouble brewing... tell me your predictions! As always, reviews make my day! :D Especially now since I am getting close to finals... almost done with my first year of college though! :D<p>

xxx Becca


	9. Tortuga

Thank you to my sole anonymous reviewer for the last chapter! Thank you for your kind, encouraging words. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Tortuga<strong>

Lauren knocked tentatively on the door of the captain's cabin. She held his now-clean boots in her hands. She had cleaned them the next day, after she thought she had been feeling better. She had just been drying them off when she was sick again, and she miserably had to start the process over. She just hoped she could give them back to the captain before chucking on him or the boots again.

"Come in."

Lauren entered the cabin slowly. She held up the clean boots for him to see. "I have finished your boots." She said. He motioned for her to set them down by the door. She turned to go, but he stopped her.

"Ye ever been to Tortuga, Gerard?"

Lauren shook her head no.

"I think it'll be good for ye then." He smiled, showing his gold teeth. "Ye seem a little tense."

Lauren tried to gauge how she could best leave the room quickly without making it suspicious. "I feel a little…" She raised her hand to her mouth, as if she were going to barf, and then fled the room. She breathed deeply as the door shut behind her. She had to stay as far away from that man as she could. He was growing suspicious.

The news spread quickly that they were headed to Tortuga. The general mood of the ship quickly lifted, and many of the pirates passed by happily, whistling old shanties and performing their duties without complaint. Daniel and Lauren sat resting on a box of crates. "How's your seasickness?" He asked her.

"Seasickness?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, you were throwing up all yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, I didn't realize that that was what is was." She hadn't heard the term before; she supposed that all of the sailors or the captains that she knew would have been used to the sea. "I've managed to keep it in for the last few hours, so that's a good sign, I suppose."

What she really wanted was a good bath and some clean water to rinse her mouth out with. The fresh water aboard the ship was guarded rather ferociously by Mr. Tubbs, and he was very stingy with the supply she learned quickly. The rest of the crew was content to drink rum, but Lauren was hesitant to try it. She didn't know how much she could handle, or what it would make her do or say. She had had small amounts of wine, of course, at home, and she saw what happened to the captains that were over for dinner and had had too much to drink. She couldn't risk it.

"Ever been to Tortuga?" Daniel asked.

She shook her head no. "Have you?"

Daniel shook his head as well. "No. It wasn't a regular stop for the navy." He grinned.

"You said you were 'fired' before. How did that happen?" She asked. She then added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking," when she realized how personal of a question it was.

"I wasn't really fired. I quit." He said. "The whole system is just absolutely corrupt! I wasn't going to be shipped off to fight a war I don't believe in. All over the honor of one captain's lost ear! If you ask me, this fellow's making the whole bit up. I concede the Spanish aren't altogether the most wholesome people, but going to war over a lopped off ear, that's absurd. Take the slight and move along. There's no use avenging an ear with thousands of men's lives."

Lauren tried not to laugh at how animated he was.

"What? It's not a laughing matter!" He said indignantly.

"No, no. I agree." Lauren said, growing serious. "I had a… very close friend. He was sent off to the war. His ship was surrounded by an entire fleet and he was killed." Her throat tightened, but she was able to keep her emotions relatively stable.

"Exactly! Friends and family torn apart! And all for what? One pompous man's honor." His face was growing red. "I am sorry about your mate though."

"Yes…" Lauren trailed off, thinking of Gerard. "I miss him terribly." Lauren had the sudden urge then to confide in Daniel, to tell him everything. But she held her tongue, knowing that that would be a serious mistake. She missed having someone to be honest to, having to hold nothing back. Gerard was her confident in that regard. She sniffed, telling herself to act like a man.

"Land ho!" One of the pirates shouted from up in the crow's nest.

All eyes turned toward where the pirate pointed. There on the horizon could a smudge of land be visible. There were whoops and hollers from everyone aboard, including Daniel. Lauren simply stared at what was Tortuga, wondering if she could somehow evade the drunken town.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As it turns out, Lauren did not have the privilege of staying aboard the _Black Pearl_ that evening. As the crew all began to unboard the ship, running into the town already drunk just off the idea of being there, she had tried to hide behind a box of crates and hoped to just be forgotten.

"There you are!" A voice boomed. Lauren looked up to find Michael looming over her. He reached down and picked her up by her shirt. Her eyes widened in fear and he set her down on her feet. "Weren't thinkin' 'bout not joinin' us, were ya?"

"O-of course not!" She said feebly. She was then forced to follow him into the town. She had tried not to gag at the stench that hung over the town; it was a mix of sweat, alcohol, body odor, and she didn't want to even guess what else. Despite being afraid that he would at any moment take a swing at her, Lauren edged towards Michael and away from the other inhabitants of the drunken town. She couldn't help but look down her nose at the women wearing excessively revealing clothes. If she were ever caught wearing those kinds of dresses, her father would disown her!

Though Gerard might not have objected too much… a hint of a smile appeared on her face at this thought.

She was relieved when they finally reached the pub. Finally, a place to catch her breath and have some quiet. When Michael pushed open the door, however, a drunken man stumbled out and ran right into Lauren, knocking her off of her feet. He mumbled a hasty apology and then went on his way. Lauren picked herself up and dusted off her clothes, shooting daggers with her eyes at the man. When she finally stepped in after Michael, her mouth dropped open.

The pub was complete chaos. Tables were packed together and men – if you would call these animals men – were shouting and throwing bottles across the room at each other. Others raised their mugs of ale and sloshed them all over themselves. There was a brawl in the far back that no one seemed to be paying attention to. On the upper level, a man was hanging over the ledge, begging for a few minutes with the lady of the night.

"Ye comin'?" Michael asked gruffly.

Lauren followed him carefully through the cacophony. Half of the crew of the _Pearl _surrounded a large table and each member had at least two mugs of rum in front of them. Michael pushed Lauren down into a seat next to – of all people – the captain and he set himself down on the other side.

"Here's our new laddy!" Jack exclaimed, raising his mug in the air. The surrounding men gave a few cheers and then tipped their mugs back, downing the rum. Jack pushed a mug in front of her and looked at her expectantly. She raised the mug, like the others, and then as everyone else took large gulps, she took a sip. She screwed up her face as the liquid burned down her throat. She coughed and coughed. The others laughed and Jack just studied her more intensely.

"First time drinkin' the good stuff?" He asked with a grin, though his eyes were calculating.

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "Not much experience with alcohol." She managed to say roughly.

"To Gerard's first night of drunken debauchery then!" Jack shouted, raising his mug. The others followed suit, including Lauren. She was forced to take another drink, though she tried to keep it minimal. This time it didn't burn as much since she was expecting it, but it was still altogether unpleasant. She searched the table for Daniel, but found him nowhere. He must've stayed on the ship, she realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She silently sipped at her rum while the others joked and whistled at passing barmaids. This was so new to Lauren, so much to take in, that she couldn't even focus on the conversation and attempt to fit in with the men.

Just then, a busty woman with a tight and revealing dress shoved her way between Michael and Lauren. She had curly red hair and her face was smudged with dirt. She leaned forward seductively and Lauren's eyes widened. "Who's this new one, Jacky?" she asked, walking her fingers up Lauren's arm. She froze, realizing that the woman was flirting with her! What was she supposed to do?

Jack grinned with glee. "Name's Gerard. Just joined the crew an's never been ta Tortuga."

"My, my." She gushed, leaning forward so far that Lauren thought her breasts would fall out. "We'll have to welcome you properly, then." She sat down on Lauren's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

By then, the surrounding crew were giving her funny looks. She realized it was her lack of action that was peculiar. "That would be…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jack raise an eyebrow. Sucking in a breath, and preparing herself for what she was about to do next, she placed her right hand on the prostitute's back. The quizzical looks were still there, however, so she lowered it until it was right over her bum.

"Oh!" She squealed in delight. She hopped off of her lap and took her hand, pulling her out of her seat. She leaned in close and whispered, "Come upstairs with me." She gave her a wink.

The crew were grinning and nudging each other. Words couldn't come quickly enough to her mouth as they all stared at her, waiting for her answer. "I er…" she tried to think of an excuse. "I don't have any money," she said in a low voice to her.

"Nonsense!" Jack said, standing. "On me, lad. Welcome to the crew," he placed a bag of coins into her hand and with despair, she realized there was no way out.

"I… I…" She looked between the crew and the prostitute.

Michael leaned over and said loudly to the nearest member. "Does he even like women? He seems a bit…odd…" The rest of the crew picked up his words and were mumbling and nudging each other.

"No!" Lauren shouted loudly. Their attention turned back to her. "I love women!" She said lamely. Jack was narrowing his eyes at her. She slapped the prostate on the rump and she squealed in delight. She took her arm and began to lead her away from the crew. Lauren stumbled behind her, her mind racing. She led her up the stairs, pushing through brawling pirates and couples locked together and into a private room. She locked the door behind them and then turned to Lauren, who was staring back with wide eyes.

"First time, huh? Well let's do this. I better not be wasting my time." Her entire demeanor began to change. Her once welcome and flirty face was hard and tired. "Gold up front."

"Okay, I uh, I'm not…"

"Oh," The woman chuckled. "You don't have to be experienced. I can handle anything."

"No!" Lauren exclaimed, her cheeks reddening. She couldn't believe that people actually did this! "I have an odd request." She said hesitantly.

The woman raised a brow. "I've probably heard stranger. What is it?" She began to unlace her corset.

"Keep that on!" Lauren said quickly, her eyes widening.

"Do you want it or not?" The woman asked angrily.

"I'm a woman!" She blurted out, instantly regretting the words the second they had left her mouth. What had she just done?

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun...! Is Lauren's secret out now? What do you think will happen? As always, reviews make my day! :D (Especially since it's finals week-lots of exams to study for. Baahhh.)<p>

Til next time!  
>-Becca<p> 


	10. Fooling Jack

Wow! Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter! :D Huge thanks to: Lady Cocoa, Kagayaku Hoshi-chan, and to all of my guests. You all are wonderful!

I apologize for the pause in updates. I had finals and moved back home from college and bought a new car! So I've been busy busy, but thank you all for being patient with me. Here's the chappie!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Fooling Jack<br>**

The woman's mouth dropped slightly open and her hands froze on her corset strings. "What?" She asked.

"I know this is extremely bizarre, and I apologize, but I'm not… I… I'm pretending to be a man." Lauren stammered.

To her surprise she started laughing. "You'll never fool Jack."

"I have to try." Lauren countered vehemently. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions. "My name's Lauren."

"They call me Cherry." She said. She began to lace her corset back up.

Lauren pulled out the bag of coins. "I'll still pay you for your time. I don't know how much you normally make, but you can have it all if you just pretend that we…" Her cheeks reddened.

Cherry took the bag of coins and dropped it between her breasts. "Honey," she smiled, "They'll wonder what your tricks are."

Lauren made a move towards the door, but Cherry stopped her. "Woah," she said. "It takes a bit longer than a few seconds."

"Oh," Lauren's cheeks turned red once more. Uncomfortably, she crossed her arm.

"So what's this?" Cherry asked, waving her hand at her.

"Pardon?"

"What's your story?"

"Well," Lauren said, trying to find a way to put it simply. "I'm the daughter of an admiral, engaged to the son of the governor."

"An' you ran away from that?" She sneered.

Lauren gave a small laugh. "It would seem nice. My fiancé was killed in the war. My father's supposed to head off to the war, and he'll likely die as well. I was to marry a monster."

"Did he have money?" Cherry asked seriously.

"Well, yes…"

"Then I don't see the problem. You just sound like a brat who isn't getting what she wants." Cherry said, examining her nails.

"Excuse me?" Lauren was astonished at this woman. "The love of my life _died _in the war. A part of me died with him. I couldn't just marry someone else who wanted me for only my body!" She realized who she was talking to after the words came out. "Look, it might be easy for you—"

"Easy?!" Cherry flared up. "You think I just do this for fun?"

"I didn't mean that!" Lauren defended. "I just mean that how I grew up—"

"Oh yeah, miss little I-get-everything-that-I-want. That's how you grew up." Cherry was staring her down.

"I escaped because I hated the system! I hated how I grew up!" Lauren shouted. "This is my revenge! I hate the government! Piracy is my personal revenge against the government. I have to avenge my fiancé's death!"

"That's a little better." Cherry said, though she didn't smile. "I still wouldn't have left that all behind."

Lauren sighed, sinking down onto the bed. "It was a bit of a rash decision, I suppose. My father must be scared to death. I don't even want to know what will happen if I'm found out. I'm in way over my head."

"Well, I'll give you credit for having the guts to do it." Cherry examined the fingernails on her other hand. "And I suppose living with pirates isn't always caviar and lobsters."

Lauren gave a small laugh. "It's definitely much different."

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Alright, laddy. Let's tell them how it went, eh?" She rumpled her dress and undid the top few laces of her corset to make it look like it was hastily put back on.

She sauntered out of the room and Lauren followed. "Grin," Cherry advised as they headed down the stairs to where the crew was merrily drinking away. "It's like your bragging. And if it's one thing men do well, it's brag, especially about women."

Lauren nodded and tried a lazy grin, but Cherry laughed at her attempt. "Not so forced. There, that's better. I'll take the lead from here. Just take a seat."

The crew gave shouts of delight when they saw Lauren returning.

"Even Gerard managed to do it tonight!" One hollered, and Lauren blushed.

"Geraaaaaard!" Cherry whined, pulling Lauren back out of her seat. She was hanging onto her arm, rapidly blinking her eyes at her. "One more go? I've never experienced _anything_ like that before."

The crew whistled and Lauren felt Jack's eyes on her. He looked slightly impressed and she allowed herself a moment of victory. "Cherry," Lauren said huskily. "You're lovely, but I believe you have other customers waiting."

"But Gerard, I don't want anyone but _youuu._" She whined.

Feeling confident enough that they had fooled the crew and Jack, Lauren pulled Cherry close towards her face and whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much, Cherry."

Cherry leaned back seductively, tracing a single finger around her jawline, and then walked away, constantly looking over her shoulder at her and wiggling her eyebrows. Michael pounded Lauren on the back, proudly. "And we doubted you!" He said with a smile. He stopped a passing barmaid and bought her another mug of rum. "On me!" He grinned.

"Thank you, Michael." She smiled, but her stomach sank. She didn't want to have to consume anymore of the vile drink. "But I am feeling a bit tired, if you know what I mean." She winked, hoping the inappropriate joke would pass. "So I think I'll head back."

The crew laughed and accepted her need for rest. Jack, however, had other ideas. "Oh, stay for another drink!"

Lauren hesitated, halfway between standing and halfway between sitting. "Well, I…"

"Sit!" Jack exclaimed. She wasn't sure if that was a command or not, coming from the captain of her ship, but she slowly sat back down into her seat. "Atta boy!" Jack smiled. "To women!"

The crew once more raised their mugs and downed their drinks. This time, Lauren did the same, allowing the drink to slide down her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered. She gladly pushed the empty mug away, but another was instantly placed in front of her. She found that everyone seemed to want to talk to her at once, and any of them were glad to buy her her next drink.

"So, Gerard," Michael asked above the others. "What's your secret to getting a gem like Cherry so pleased?"

"Oh, well," Lauren faltered. She bought some time by taking a gulp of the rum. Her tongue seemed very loose. "We don't share our secrets, eh Jack?" She said boldly.

Jack grinned and shook his head. "Aye," he simply said.

A passing barmaid winked at Lauren as she passed and Lauren just stared in return. She didn't know who that was. She found Cherry, who also winked at her, and realized what she had done. She smiled as a way of thanks. Michael leaned out and swatted the barmaid on the bum and she turned around and threw a mug of rum into his face. The crew all laughed and Michael frowned, not knowing what he had done wrong.

A different barmaid set a mug of rum in front of Lauren. "It's on me, cutie." She said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Lauren's cheek. Lauren blushed and mumbled something inaudible in response.

"Ye seem as popular with the ladies as the captain!" Ben, a crewmember with a missing ear and scraggly brown hair shouted.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, studying Lauren. "Not quite."

"I don't think he could match 'im in a drinking game, though!" Another shouted.

Jack perked up at this bit. "No one can beat me!" He boasted. He eagerly grabbed two mugs of rum from a barmaid, plunking one down in front of him and the other in front of Lauren. "We'll be needin' more where that came from!" He said gleefully to her.

"Oh, no, I don't think this is really wise." Lauren protested, moving the mug back to Jack.

"Who said it was wise?" He grinned and pushed it back in front of her.

"I-I don't handle strong spirits well," she said.

"Nonsense! You don't need to ta play! Besides, it'll be an official welcome to the crew!" Jack swept his arms around him. Lauren stared down at the innocent-looking mug of rum. She knew that in order to fit in with the rest of the crew, she would have to do things that she wasn't comfortable with and that was against her better judgment. This needed to be done.

"Gerard! Gerard! Gerard!" Michael was chanting her name to drink the rum. Jack had already down his in a few, quick gulps. The others were in the process of downing theirs. Lauren placed her hands delicately around the mug and then brought it to her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gulped down the burning liquid as fast as she could. She slammed the mug down, glad for it to be empty, and the crew cheered.

"Round two!" Ben shouted and another mug was set in front of her. She groaned. She was already feeling funny from the first mug she had had before she met with Cherry. This would be her third one.

"Ye coppin' out now? Ye only had one!" Jack asked incredulously, obviously not counting the one she had had earlier.

Not wanting to be perceived as a wuss, Lauren downed the mug. Jack smiled and pushed another in front of her.

* * *

><p>Oh my, this can't bode well...<p>

Reviews make my day! Reviews help me update on time, btw :)

-Becca


	11. The Search

You guys are swesome. Really and truly! I'm amazed by all of your beautiful reviews. Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: _Suni-Dlight, Lady Cocoa, Crystalskies14, Rwy'n-Blaidd-Drwg, TARDIS-follower,_ and_ xxxxninaxxxx._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Search<strong>

"There's still no sign of her, sir." Captain Hunter stood at attention before Admiral Stratford. He hated to bring the most respected man in his life bad news of his daughter.

Admiral Stratford slumped forward, letting his head fall into his hands. It had been a week since his daughter's disappearance. A long, hard week for him. In four weeks' time, he was to dutifully join the war. But he couldn't bear the thought of leaving without knowing for sure that Lauren was safe. And he frankly had no idea where she was or what had happened to her.

"You've searched the docks?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Three times over-today alone, sir. As well as the inns, taverns, shops. We've scoured every inch of St. Christopher."

"I expected as much." Stratford sighed. "It just doesn't make sense. Lauren has always been a good girl. Ever since Gerard died, though… she was so shaken up."

"This may not be my place to be asking, sir, but before her disappearance, was there any unresolved conflict between the two of you?"

Stratford motioned for Hunter to take a seat. "No, like I said, she's always been…" he trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in his own. "Well, now that I think about it, yes. You know Percy Williams, captain?"

"He's a bit hard to forget," he said carefully, trying to respectfully mask his distaste for the man.

"He was interested in her hand. She needs someone to take care of her while I'm gone. She didn't take well to him or to the idea of marrying him." A trace of a smile crossed his face. "She may have at one point called him a monster." He looked up at Hunter. "Why?"

Hunter now shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was hoping that the admiral would put the pieces together himself. "Have you considered the possibility that she wasn't taken? That she left of her own free will?" The office was silent for a few moments as Admiral Stratford tried to comprehend what the captain had said.

"Left?" He spluttered. "That's absurd! She was perfectly content! There was no reason for her to… leave…" Understanding dawned upon him as he found the truth in Hunter's words. "You don't think…"

Hunter remained silent, not wanting to pain him further. He vaguely knew Lauren; he knew that she was an agreeable woman and that there were high expectations for her future; however he also knew she had been madly in love with Gerard Harvey. He had been there when they broke the news that he would be sent off to the war. She had not taken it well, and he could only guess as to how she took the news of his death.

"What have I done?" Stratford whispered, staring blankly at his hands.

"Admiral," Hunter reasoned, "It couldn't have been prevented. No one could have changed the outcome of Gerard's activity."

"But I could have eased her grief."

Hunter had no reply to that statement. "What would you have me do, sir? I will do anything to help."

Stratford took a few moments to respond. "She could be anywhere. I've no idea where she could go or where she would've gone."

"We can start by searching the surrounding ports and towns on the mainland. I would prefer to undergo this search myself, with your permission. I do not think it wise to broadcast her disappearance. I fear many may use this as an opportunity of ransom. These are hostile times, sir, as you well know."

"Yes, I think that would be wise." He rubbed his temple. "Thank you, Hunter."

Hunter stood and dipped his head in response, then took his leave, leaving the admiral to his own thoughts.

Admiral Stratford leaned back and sighed. The house had been too quiet with Lauren's absence. The maids were hushed and resigned, managing to stay out of his way as much as they could, as if he were a ticking time bomb. Perhaps he was. He didn't know what he would do if he lost both Lauren and his wife.

* * *

><p>A bit of a short chapter, but no worries, the next chapter is nice and long! :)<p>

As always, reviews make my day!

-Becca


	12. Like a Pirate

A big thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: _KatnissEverWeasley, Ana, Lady Cocoa, _and _AthenaSparrow3_!

You guys keep me writing. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Like a Pirate<strong>

Jack had lost count of how many mugs he had drank; when the numbers got too high for them to remember, they simply shouted, "Another round!" And the cycle continued.

About half of the crew were passed out, softly snoring into their drinks. The others were completely wasted, shouting nonsense to anyone who would listen and to anyone who even happened to glance at them.

Jack was feeling the effects of the rum, but he knew that he had a few more to go before passing out completely. He watched Gerard carefully. The lad seemed determined to keep up with the rest. He was impressed at his determination, but his goal was to get him talking. What was he hiding?

"How're ya fairin', cap'n?" He slurred, looking down at his drink as if it were poison.

"Better than the looks of you." This was true. Gerard was looking rather pale and he kept swaying back and forth in his seat. "That's probably been enough for ye." Jack pushed away Gerard's mug. He didn't want him to pass out when he hadn't even started questioning him yet. Gerard breathed a sigh of relief at the rum's absence.

"Ye don't like the rum?" Jack was appalled at the idea He wanted to start with an easy question to lure him in and to test his honesty, but he also was interested in his answer out of sheer curiosity. Who didn't like rum?!

"Not particularly." Gerard answered, staring at the drink with unmasked detest. "It burns. I've only ever had wines before. My father loved wine." A puzzled look crossed his face then.

"Who was yer father?" Jack prompted.

"Dead!" He blurted out. "He died!" His voice was too loud.

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Where'd ye say ye were from again?"

Gerard's mouth moved but nothing came out at first. "I feel like I shouldn't tell you." He said. "But I don't remember why."

Jack leaned forward, now definitely intrigued. So the man was hiding something! "That's interesting." Jack simply said, rubbing his beard. He took a swig of his rum. "Yer name is very familiar. Gerard Harvey, isn't it?"

"Yes," he choked out. He looked as if he were about to burst into tears.

"Tell me more about that name."

"He was perfect!" He blurted out, tears welling in his eyes. "I could tell him anything and he would hold no judgment – only love! An' he was taken from me! Oh, Gerard!" He wailed and then shoved his head into his arms.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open. Of all the suspicions he had, that was not one of them. He wouldn't have guessed that Gerard didn't like women and was in love with another man! No wonder he looked so uncomfortable earlier with Cherry. If that's all he was hiding, then that wasn't much. Jack still felt as if there was something more to the man called Gerard, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He felt as if he had met someone before who had also known this Gerard Harvey fellow. Perhaps he was a well-known navy captain and highly respected. Not that Jack was around anyone often that admired navy captains.

Looking at Gerard, who was either lost in his own misery and grief or passed out from the rum, he knew he would not get any more information out of him. So he downed the rest of his rum and headed back to his beloved ship.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren awoke feeling the worst she ever had in her life. Her head pounded and each shout of noise, each mug slammed down on the table, felt like a bullet through her head. Her stomach rolled and twisted and she wasn't quite sure if she could stand. Michael was still passed out next to her, as were several other crew members from the _Pearl_. The others, she assumed, must have found their way back to the ship or were still enjoying themselves in the town.

At least the captain wasn't there.

As soon as she thought that, however, a flood of disjointed memories filled her mind. What atrocity did she commit last night?

A wave of nausea overcame her then and she stumbled in between bodies and chairs and tables and managed to make it outside. She fell to her knees and vomited. She almost laughed to herself when she thought that it tasted no better going down than it did coming up.

"There you are!" a familiar voice greeted.

Lauren vomited again before looking up to see Daniel. He smirked at her appearance. "Have a little too much fun last night?"

"Something like that," she mumbled.

"Here, let me get you back to the ship." Throwing one of her arms around his neck, Daniel led her back to the _Pearl_. To her annoyance, Jack was by the gangplank, talking to two scantily clad women. Lauren prayed that he wouldn't see her, and once they were aboard the ship, she released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She sat down on a crate and held her head between her knees. Daniel chuckled. "An' what did you do while I was drinking away my troubles?" Lauren asked, annoyed at his laughter.

"I asked around about the war."

"Oh," Lauren was disappointed that he had actually done something that was worthwhile. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing that I didn't already know. Knowledge isn't highly valued here, it would seem."

Lauren snorted. "It's not on a pirate ship, either." She spotted the captain crossing the gangplank and she scrambled off of the crate and ducked down behind it.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh! I'm hiding!"

"From what?" He asked incredulously. Looking up, he saw nothing unusual but the captain, who was always a bit unusual. "Captain," he greeted as he passed. Jack nodded at him, but slowed as he took in the scene. Daniel was facing a wall of nothing but crates. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but he spotted the top of a brown head of hair.

"Gerard," he greeted happily. "Glad to see ye returned safely to the ship."

Lauren sighed and slowly rose from behind her hiding spot. "Captain," she said slowly, looking anywhere but at him.

Jack grinned at her obvious discomfort. "Ye know it's no big deal," he said. At her confused expression, he realized she remembered little of the previous night. "Some of us just swing the other way, though I can't begin to understand. It's alrigh, yer secret 'bout Gerard Harvey is safe with me." He winked and continued on his way.

Lauren's eyes widened and Daniel coughed, trying to mask his laughter. She hurried after the captain. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, her mind racing to put together the disjointed memories from last night.

Jack turned to look at her. "Last night, ye confessed your undying love to Gerard Harvey." He said, raising a brow.

"I – I…. but he – I," she spluttered. "This is a tragic misunderstanding!"

"Tragic," Jack drawled.

Kicking herself for using that phrase, she continued. "Yes! I'm not…" She trailed off, embarrassed to say, so just waved her hand instead. "You know…"

Jack crossed his arms, amused. "But you love a man. Do ye like men and women?"

"No!" Lauren exclaimed. "I mean, just women! Gerard Harvey… he's my father!"

"You said your father was dead." He accused.

"He is! That's why I miss him terribly! I had nowhere to go!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, not buying her story. He patted her on the back. "Yer secret's safe with me," he grinned and walked away.

"He's my father!" She shouted after him. Frustrated, she returned to Daniel. "Can you believe him?!"

Daniel snickered. "What?" She asked angrily. "Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you believe…that you think I'm interested in men!"

Daniel couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "No… but you should'a seen your face, mate!"

Lauren sighed and drew her hand over her face. The captain was proving to be a lot more trouble than she originally thought.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They stayed in Tortuga for three more days. After the first night, Lauren opted to stay on board the ship; she figured she had proven enough to everyone else, if not the captain. The crew was beginning to accept her, though they all agreed she was odd.

She couldn't have been happier when the _Black Pearl_ finally left the port. The rest of the crew was sad to leave, but they were rested and happy, even though their purses were considerably lighter.

Michael had been considerably friendlier in the past few days. She didn't need to jump behind boxes or other people anymore, fearing that he might see her and give her a good beating. He was curious about her past, as were the others, but she offered nothing except that her father, Gerard Harvey I, died in the war and that she was avenging his death. It was fairly close to the truth, so it was easy for her to maintain the lie.

Everyone on the crew believed her except for the blasted captain. He continued to drop hints and make innuendos about Lauren's love interests, which amused the crew. They didn't believe it, after what they witnessed in Tortuga, but they thought it funny nonetheless. Lauren continued to avoid the captain for, not just this reason, but because he seemed to be growing closer and closer to the truth, which scared her to death. She couldn't even think about the repercussions.

With the crew's light purses and rejuvenated spirits, they were ready for some action. Jack announced in the dining hall the night after they left Tortuga that they would be patrolling the royal trading routes for British ships. No one opposed this idea; they all nodded and bobbed their heads in agreement.

"It's been a while since we've had a good pillage," Ben said to Lauren.

She fidgeted in her seat. "How do these things work?"

Ben tore a piece of greasy chicken off the bone and swallowed. "What d'ya mean?" His mouth was full and he sprayed bits of chicken towards her. She had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him it was bad manners to speak with food in his mouth.

"Do you just destroy the ship and leave? Take captives? Murder everyone?" Her stomach clenched at the last one.

"We overrun the ship, depend who it is if there's much of a fight. Passengers on their way to the Americas – we take the good and go. Those are easy, boring even though we get all the loot and they have the most expensive goods. The good ones, though," he paused emphatically, pointing his chicken bone at her, "are the navy vessels. It's hard to tell if they've got goods we need, but it's a 'ell of a fight!"

Lauren simply nodded. She wasn't sure what to say to that. If they crossed a navy vessel, she would most certainly be killed. She didn't know how to properly hold a sword, let alone duel someone with it. She'd be lucky if she didn't manage to stick herself with her own sword. She obviously didn't think this part of her plan through very well.

She approached Gibbs later, explaining that she didn't have a proper weapon. He brought her down to the gun deck and picked up a sword. He flipped it in his hands and examined it, then her. He handed it to her. "Well?" He asked.

Holding it in her hand, she found it fairly light, but it was awkward and uncomfortable to hold. She realized Gibbs was waiting for her to try it out, give it a few practice swings. "It'll do, thanks." She said instead.

Gibbs shrugged. "I'd give you a good pistol, but seems Jack's gone and destroyed most of them."

"Destroyed?" She asked.

"Last time we was in Tortuga and he got into a fight with another pirate captain. Joking turned into insults which then turned into a bet. They bet on who would win between their ships in a battle with only swords. So Jack had dumped everything else into the ocean. Except for the cannons – he hid those."

"That's absurd." Lauren said. It would be the dumb kind of thing Jack would do. "Who won?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We did, o' course. Though we were rather short on guns after that. Most o' the crew bought themselves new ones."

"I see," she said. "Thank you for the sword."

"You'll need this, too." He handed her a belt and a scabbard.

Lauren took the gear and thanked him again before he left. With some difficulty, she strapped the belt around her waist and tied the scabbard to it. She slid her sword easily into it and looked up. In the reflection of one of the swords leaning against the wall, a stranger stared back at her. It wasn't the breeches and shirt that took the place of a dress or even her disheveled appearance that startled her. What startled her was that she looked like a pirate.

* * *

><p>Pirate Lauren! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? ;)<p>

As always, reviews make my day! (And they also make me want to upload a new chapter sooner ;D)

-Becca


	13. The First Battle

**Guest/Sophi: **I'm glad that you enjoy the story so much! You're not being impatient, I'm just being slow at updating. I'll try to keep to my weekly schedule of updating! Your reviews help me keep on track and I appreciate them!

**Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg: **I am not going to pull a Mulan (tho that was a particularly good guess, considering this chapter contains a battle) so you'll just have to keep on guessing. ;)

Aaand a huge thanks to my other lovely reviewers: HalfbloodPride, Southpaw92, and Kagayaku Hoshi-chan! You guys are the best! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The First Battle<strong>

A ship was spotted in the morning, two days later. The crew watched it with hungry eyes while Lauren watched it with apprehension. Sure she had trials and tests before where she had to prove herself among the crew, again and again, but none of them threatened her life. Sword fight with a pirate? A well-trained sailor? She'd have no chance.

"Raise the colors," Jack commanded. The black pirate flag was raised and it flapped proudly in the wind. He raised the telescope to his eyes and smiled. "We've a navy vessel, boys."

Smiles and grunts were shared at this news and weapons were drawn as they approached. Lauren began to sweat. She had drawn her sword and was gripping it tightly, her knuckles white. She glanced around, wondering if anyone would notice if she slipped away, hid in the galley or behind a stack of crates. But she knew someone would see her or wonder why she wasn't there. Michael and Ben both specifically mentioned beforehand that they wanted to fight alongside her. There was no escaping this. She could see the sailors on the other ship running back and forth, shouting to each other in a frenzy.

She looked around for Daniel and made her way to him. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "You?"

"A little," he shrugged. "I've been in battles before, but this one is the first one that actually means something to me." A faraway look came into his eyes.

Lauren spotted Jack only a few paces away and she approached him. "I think I would be better suited to help below with the guns."

Jack grinned. "Nervous, are ye? Most are when it comes to their first battle."

"No, well a little, but I do think—"

"Nonsense," Jack interrupted. "You'll do just fine." He slapped her heartily on the back. She had to take a step forward so she didn't fall flat on her face. With her stomach in her mouth, she reclaimed her spot next to Daniel. The navy vessel was close enough now that the pirates were shouting jeers at the sailors. They, in response, remained impassive.

"Fire!" A voice called. Lauren found the owner, a tall captain with a white wig, just before the _Pearl _rocked from the impact of the cannon. The _Black Pearl_ was firing back now, and some of the pirates roared past her, their swords raised and emitting crazed cries. They grabbed ropes and swung across, immediately engaging in combat, slashing at those who were foolish enough to come near with their swords.

Lauren, however, still hadn't moved. She hadn't even drawn her sword from her scabbard; her hand held the hilt tightly, but she couldn't will herself to move. The scene before her made her want to vomit. All the blood. The pirates and the sailors both mercilessly hacking away at each other. She couldn't do that. She couldn't kill.

She was forced out of her thoughts when a navy sailor appeared in front of her. He didn't wait to raise his sword and bring it down towards her. Only having enough time to move, Lauren spun out of the sword's path just in time. She could feel the _whoosh_ of the air as the sword whistled by her face. She managed to draw her sword, but she knew it was useless in her hands. She didn't know how to use it. The sailor swung his sword around once more and instinctively, she ducked and it flew over her head. By the time she was back to her feet, the sailor's sword was making another rotation towards her. Her eyes widened when she realized she would have no time to act. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. So this was the end.

But what she waited for did not come. Instead, something hard knocked into her and she was sent flying.

"What're ye doin'?" A husky voice angrily shouted.

Lauren's eyes flew open as she hit the deck. Jack was standing over her, his sword bloodied, and the sailor nowhere to be seen.

"W-what are you doing?!" She spluttered in surprise, picking herself back up.

"Saving ye! Don't be so stupid next time!" He said, spinning around to block an attack from behind. She spun around, meaning to get as far from Jack as she could when she collided with a navy sailor. He fell to the deck and his sword fell out of reach. He looked up at her with a mixed expression of fear and acceptance. He knew she was going to kill him.

Lauren stared at the sword in her hand and at the man before her. He looked very young; there was no evidence of any stubble on his face and he had bright blue eyes. He probably had a family back home. She imagined him kissing his wife good bye and holding his new born baby one last time. She wouldn't just kill him; she would kill a husband and a father, breaking the hearts of every one who knew him. She instantly thought of Gerard. Someone had killed him mercilessly, and in the process killed her too, killed the prospect of a peaceful life in happiness and bliss, killed their love. Her eyes filled with tears. She would be no better than his murderer. She didn't care if she was thrown off the ship but she could not kill him.

Lauren glanced around her and was overwhelmed. These sailors weren't the source of the wrong-doing of the country. They were just doing their job and their duty, serving the king who was behind it all. Lauren's hatred for the government would not simply be appeased by murdering the innocent lives who worked for him. Gerard was an innocent life himself, murdered before his time was due. No, the only way to end the madness herself was to kill the king.

Michael was in a heated duel and accidentally knocked her aside. The noise of the battle came back to her then and she bolted. She couldn't be a part of this bloodshed any longer. She headed for the galley, knowing no one should be there in the midst of this. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and she breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the empty room. She would just wait it out and claim later that she had gotten sick or was wounded or that a sailor had –

"Thought you could get away, did ya?"

Lauren whirled around to find a sailor, grinning maliciously at her. He raised his sword and Lauren did too. Her hand was slick with sweat. He ran forward and brought his sword down from above. She threw hers up to block it, but she wasn't expecting the amount of force behind it. She fell backwards onto the floor. She managed to hold onto the sword but it was no use prolonging the inevitable. "Just make it quick," she whispered.

The sailor smiled. "Gladly." He raised his sword and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a shout and the sound of two bodies colliding. Lauren opened her eyes and found Daniel standing over the sailor's body. He hit the man in the head with the hilt of his sword. The sailor collapsed to the floor and did not move.

Daniel turned his attention to her. "Why didn't you defend yourself? You were about to just let him kill you!"

"Because I don't know how!" She shouted, suddenly overwhelmed. The realizations of the day had left her tired and she felt stuck in this never-ending battle. Twice, in the last half an hour, she had thought she was going to die, and miraculously, she hadn't. She felt completely vulnerable to everyone else's whims and wishes.

"What?"

"I don't know how to use a sword!" She shouted angrily.

"How do you join a pirate ship and not know how?" He shouted back.

"Because I was hoping I would learn! Why are we shouting?!"

Daniel was silent for a moment and then he slowly started to laugh. "Gerard, I've never met a man as strange as you."

_Probably because I'm not a man_, she thought wryly. "Daniel, I've never met a man who hated the government as much as you."

He smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

There was an awkward pause and Lauren said, "Thank you. For saving my life."

He shrugged. "I'd do anything for a friend." He stuck out his hand and helped her to her feet. She smiled.

There were shouts from above and Daniel cocked his head. They followed the noise up to the top deck. There they found the navy vessel smoking and slowly sinking deeper into the ocean. If she didn't think about all the lives that had just been taken, the sight gave her a grim satisfaction, just because it meant it was all over.

There were stacks of crates from the navy vessel scattered across the deck and Jack was ordering some of the crew to open and inspect them. Lauren helped Daniel and Gibbs open one. They pried the lid off with their swords and leaned forward to see what was inside. Gibbs began to laugh.

Inside were stacks of navy rifles with bayonets. "Cap'n!" He shouted, leaning down to grab one of the rifles. He held it in the air. "Looks like we've found some guns to replace the old pistols!"

Jack smiled, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Imagine the looks on their faces when they see we're using their weapons in battle!"

Lauren even managed a smirk at that image. The rest of the crates merely contained food items. She helped transport the food into the galley where Mr. Tubbs ordered them stacked and placed a certain way.

Daniel leaned back, wiping the sweat off of his brow. They had just finished moving the last crate, which proved to be particularly heavy. Lauren realized that her small, weak arms didn't help much. Daniel took a swig of the rum bottle he was holding. He offered it out to her and reluctantly she took it. She didn't like the drink, but she was thirsty so she drank anyways. She passed the bottle back to him.

"So do you think…" Lauren started, somewhat embarrassed, "you could teach me? You know, to sword fight?"

Daniel nodded. "Let's start now."

Lauren glanced around warily. She found Jack at the helm. "I don't think that's such a good idea. In the open, you know… Could you keep what happened in the galley confidential?" At his raised brow, she explained. "Jack doesn't think I am who I say I am. I don't want to give him another reason for me to be suspicious."

"Are you who you say you are?" He asked seriously, studying her.

"Of course I am." She snapped. "Let's just find a space somewhere below."

They found a small space that was normally used for storage. But as it had been a while since the _Black Pearl_ had had a good pillage and her share of booty, it was relatively empty. They pushed the chests into the corners and Lauren faced Daniel, ready to begin. She removed her sword from its scabbard and Daniel did the same. "Let me see your grip." He slightly adjusted her fingers. "Don't hold it too tight, otherwise it will hinder your moves." He showed her how he held his and she mimicked him.

"Imagine your sword as an extension of your arm. You need to be comfortable with it and not fear it, otherwise you won't be able to fight with it. And that will take time. You need to be quick on your feet. A good swordsman can move with the fight, not just stay standing rigid. Understand?"

Lauren nodded, trying to relax her body.

"Okay, just block my sword." He moved his sword slowly toward her body; first at her right side, then the left, then up and over towards her head. Each time, Lauren moved her sword to block his and they lightly touched with a soft clang. They repeated this several times until Lauren was more comfortable with the sword in her hand. Daniel began to move faster now and began to put more force behind his sword. Lauren picked up her pace to match his, though she wasn't sure how to balance his extra power. "Use the strength in your arm and put more energy behind your own sword."

Instead of just tapping his sword as she did before, she did as she was told and swung her sword to meet his.

"Good," he praised. "Now," he took a few steps back, "let's do it again."

* * *

><p>And Lauren starts to become even more piratey! :O<p>

Aaaand now (drum roll please...) for a bit of a teaser. In the next chapter, someone finds out Lauren's secret. Who do YOU think it is, and how do you think it happens? I'd love to hear it! As always, reviews make my day!

-Becca


	14. Secrets Revealed

Thank you to my lovely reviewers: _Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, Emeraldbuttercup, Kgayaku Hoshi-chan, Aleiaa, HalfbloodPride_, Sophi, and also to all my anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much!

And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed<strong>

"I need a break." Lauren panted, holding her hand up in defeat.

Daniel grinned. "A bit out of shape, aren't we?" He joked.

She tried to laugh at his comment, but it frustrated her because it was true. It wasn't her fault that she had no need for physical exercise at home! And honestly, if this is what it felt like, she was much more apt to let everyone else do her work for her while she sipped her lemonade and read one of the books her father recommended. She shook her head, irritated for even thinking that. If she truly felt that way, she would not be here now.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. "We," she said after she wiped it away, "could use a bath. We may be pirates now, but I personally prefer not to smell like one."

Daniel stretched, and jokingly sniffed his armpit and shrugged. "Not too bad."

"Disgusting." She sheathed her sword. "But thank you, for this." She added, remembering her manners.

Daniel dipped his head and sheathed his own sword. "I'm happy to help a friend." He said.

Friend. Lauren smiled at that word. She had a friend.

They journeyed back to the top deck where the sun shone brightly. Lauren could practically smell her bad odor waft around her. Jack caught her eye and she suppressed a groan as he approached. "We need a cover," she whispered to Daniel.

"A cover?" He asked, confused.

"He's going to want to know what we were doing!"

But there was no time for anymore conversation. "Gerard, Daniel," he greeted.

"Cap'n," they greeted in return.

He surveyed their particularly sweaty, and in Lauren's regard, tired demeanor. "What have you been doing?" He asked, watching as another bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Wrestling," Daniel said.

"Cooking," she said.

Jack stared.

"We were wrestling over something that Mr. Tubbs had cooked." Lauren explained quickly, shooting a glare at Daniel who innocently gazed at the captain. "I was very hungry."

"Anyways," He ignored her lame excuse. "You're both particularly smaller than the rest of the crew which serves its purpose in at least one way. Daniel, yer probably more apt to not screw it up," Lauren crossed her arms at this. "Climb to that rigging there," he pointed with his finger, "and untangle it."

He turned to Lauren. "Ye watch. I don't trust ye yet."

Lauren was content enough with that and watched, a little apprehensively, as Daniel climbed easily up to the spot Jack had previously pointed out. He worked slowly and carefully, so not to fall, and within minutes he was back down before them.

Jack nodded his approval. Michael at that time approached the group and he wrinkled his nose at Lauren's appearance. "Gerard," he greeted, a slow smile growing over his face. "You could use a bath!" He gave a hearty laugh and then, faster than Lauren could even realize what was happening, the big man scooped her up in his arms. She gave a very girly shout of surprise and then she cleared her throat and began to shout in what she considered a more manly voice. Jack, Daniel, and the others that were nearby laughed at Gerard's girly screams. They added it to the list of things that made the small man odd.

Michael carried her to the side of the boat and then promptly threw her overboard.

"Nooo!" Lauren shrieked, her hands splayed out above her as if she could reach the ship and grab hold of something. But she only plummeted faster and splashed into the cold water below. In her fright, she didn't manage to catch any breath before she submerged. She sucked in a mouthful of water and began to cough as her arms flailed around her. But her flailing and the waves only pushed her farther and farther from the surface. She couldn't breathe.

Above, the nearby crew laughed and slapped Michael on the back for his good joke. A rope was thrown down and they waited for Gerard to surface. Daniel waited anxiously as the seconds continued to pass and there was no sign of him. Bubbles and white water sloshed around the area where he had submerged and understanding dawned on him. "He can't swim," he said.

"What?" Jack asked, now looking over the railing and down into the water.

"He can't swim!" Daniel repeated, quickly removing his belt and sword. He climbed onto the railing and then dove into the ocean. The water slapped his face and stung his eyes, but he blinked through the pain and swam deeper from the surface. He immediately spotted Lauren, her still form floating back towards the surface. Daniel propelled himself forward and wrapped his arms around her. He kicked towards the surface and breathed in the salty air.

Gerard lay limp in his arms and he latched onto the rope. But as he held the man's body to his, something felt off. There were curves where a man shouldn't have them. In his surprise, he let go of Lauren and she fell back into the water. The jolt revived her, and she began to cough up water as she submerged again.

Daniel was stunned, but he dropped back in after her. He grabbed her once more and Lauren latched onto him. She gulped in fresh air and began to thank him when she realized where he was gazing at. His eyes were wide and accusing. "What the hell!" He shouted.

"I-I can explain!" Lauren stuttered.

Daniel found the rope floating in the water and grabbed on. "Yeah! I think you better!" The crew began to pull them up.

"I can explain later," she corrected, not bothering to deepen her voice now. There was no hiding who she was from him. "But I can't be found out! They can't know that I'm a woman! They'll kill me!" Tears formed in her eyes and Daniel looked away, not believing his eyes or ears. They were nearing the top of the ship. "Please!" She pleaded. "Earlier you said you were happy to help a friend. Am I no longer your friend just because I am a woman?"

Daniel's face was strained and he didn't reply. But as they were pulled onto the deck of the ship, he quickly stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Lauren's front so that her soaked white shirt that clung to her form wouldn't reveal anything. "Thank you," she whispered.

Michael approached her but Daniel pushed him back. "Give him some space."

"Gerard! I didn't know you couldn't swim!" He shouted, his face apologetic.

Lauren was trying to regain her breath, both from her lack of oxygen underwater and because of the scare Daniel gave her. "I think I should go rest." She said quietly. "Daniel…"

He helped her to her feet, she noticed now with a gentle touch, he constantly aware that they were no longer the same. Jack stood off to the side, watching the whole ordeal quietly, studying what he had seen.

Daniel led Lauren to a small broom cupboard and opened the door for her. She stepped inside and he followed, closing the door behind him. She couldn't see anything until a match was struck and Daniel lit a lantern above them. His face was hard and he crossed his arms. "I think you need to explain some things."

Lauren fought the tears that began to come to her eyes. She had fought so hard to get to where she was now, she couldn't let it all slip through her fingers now. She must appear strong before him, just as a much of a man that he viewed her as less than half an hour ago. She didn't know where to begin.

Daniel softened his voice. "Let's start with your real name."

"Lauren Stratford," she whispered. "I'm from St. Christopher, and my father is Admiral Stratford."

"And you've run away from your happy home." It wasn't a question, but a sarcastic statement that she didn't appreciate. Yet, it was exactly what she needed to hear him say.

She thrust her finger in his face and in surprise, he took a step back. "Look," she said vehemently, "I may have had a nice life back home, but it was far from happy. My fiancé, Gerard Harvey, was sent off to the war and murdered. I loved him more than anything, and I would rather die than live without him. However, I wasn't given that option."

"Gerard Harvey?" Daniel repeated, incredulously. "You named yourself after your dead fiancé?"

His words stung. Hearing his name and dead in the same sentence felt like a stab to the heart. She took a shaky breath but did not respond.

"Why did you run?"

"Less than a week later, my father was setting me up to marry the vilest man I've ever met. He was to leave for the war soon and I needed someone to look after me. In other words, a husband." Her words were bitter.

Daniel sneered. "You just sound like a brat who doesn't get what she wants, so she ran away. Though, I'm not sure what you want."

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "All I wanted was to marry Gerard. I understand that I grew up as a well-privileged daughter to a highly respectable man. I understand that not everyone had that opportunity, but at least the people without my opportunities got to marry the ones they love. All I want is to avenge his death. If it weren't for the king and his stupid wars, I would be happily married. And Gerard would still be alive. At the least, he would still be alive. So call me a brat, call me whatever you want. But this isn't about me. This is about more than me. It's about the innocent lives being murdered every day because of this and because of the whole institution."

Daniel was silent for a few moments, studying her. His face softened, but it wasn't so stern anymore. "I can respect that."

Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It was a rash decision, and looking back I should have prepared more. I mean, I joined a pirate ship and can't even swim or swordfight." She gave a small laugh and Daniel lips turned upwards.

"Hey," he said and she looked up. "I can help you with that. That's what friends are for, right?"

Lauren smiled.

"Let's get you some new clothes. Mine can dry."

Lauren followed Daniel back to his hammock and he pulled out an extra pair of breeches and a billowy shirt. Lauren took them and headed back to the storage room to change in private. She returned, hanging her wet clothes over her hammock to dry. Feeling better, she figured it was best to go back to the top now and face the ridicule of the other members of the crew for not knowing how to swim rather than later.

* * *

><p>And now Daniel knows! How long do you think he will be able to keep her secret? Or will he even keep her secret? :O<p>

Tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review. Reviews make my day! :D

-Becca


	15. Mistakes

**DarkWolf2000 & BeatlesChick: **Thanks so much to the both of you for your kind words! I'm glad that my story has been so entertaining to you and that my characters are portrayed the way I've intended them: with flaws yet not totally mindless and incessantly whiny. :) I hope that you will continue to enjoy it! *hugs*

And of course, a HUGE thanks to all of my other lovely reviewers. You all are fantastic: **ZabuzasGirl, xxxxninaxxxxx, Emeraldbuttercup, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Mistakes<strong>

Captain Hunter stood before Admiral Stratford once more, again, the bearer of bad news. "Nothing," he replied to his hopeful face.

Admiral Stratford nodded, rubbing his hands together. He didn't know what else to do. They had searched everywhere around St. Christopher, and without making it public news that his daughter was missing, he couldn't enlist anyone else's help. But he could not do that, he couldn't risk her safety.

"Perhaps, wherever she is, she is happy." Stratford said.

Hunter's eyes widened at his words. "Admiral, are you suggesting that we give up the search?"

Stratford frowned. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Admiral, your daughter may have run away, but she might have been taken as well. We don't know, but to give up could risk her safety."

"Then what is to be done?!" He slammed his fists down onto the desk. "We have searched everywhere and she isn't to be found! Which means only one thing, Captain. She was either taken or left aboard a ship, in which case she could be anywhere. _Anywhere_. How do you suppose finding a young lady sailing around the world when you've no idea where she's headed? If you can answer that question, Captain, I would command you to do so now."

Hunter only shook his head. "I cannot, sir. Though if that is what we have concluded, that she left St. Christopher aboard a ship, I believe we could explore that notion further."

Stratford rubbed his chin. "We know the day that she disappeared." He thought aloud. His hand paused as he thought of something. "Captain, we keep records of what ships have docked and when they have arrived and left, correct?"

Hunter nodded. "I will check the records, sir, and see what ships left that day." Hunter tried to remember himself what he had been doing that day, but couldn't put his finger on it. He had left on a trip to Port Royal to trade some goods, but couldn't remember the date he had left.

Arriving at the base, he found the records and quickly rummaged through them. Finding the day she had disappeared, he pulled the piece of parchment away from the rest. He squinted his eyes to read the handwriting. It was scrawly and messy, but that was expected. Navy men weren't known for their handwriting. There was only one ship that had left that day, early in the morning, and Hunter's heart sank as he read the name of the ship, the HMS _Arrowhead_. The only ship that left that day was the one that he had captained.

He dropped the piece of parchment as his memory put the pieces together. A new sailor had joined the ship, called George Harvey, and when they arrived in Port Royal, had fled from the ship as soon as the gangplank was lowered. He was a peculiar lad, young and inexperienced, but Hunter had attributed his peculiarity to it being his first time being aboard a ship.

He realized now, however, that that inexperience was because George Harvey was truly Lauren Stratford. She had escaped on his ship, and he didn't even notice.

He didn't bother to even shove the papers back into their proper place; he left them where they lay and ran back to Admiral Stratford's house, dreading to tell him the news.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren gracefully accepted the fact that she would be the butt of many jokes for the next few days. As soon as Ben saw her, he made a move that looked like he was about to pick her up and throw her overboard. He laughed at her reaction, and continued on his way.

Jack found the situation more puzzling than funny. A crewmember that couldn't swim? What madness was this? This only deepened his suspicions of her. He called Michael over to his side. "What have ye learned?"

Michael didn't understand what he was talking about.

"About Gerard," he said impatiently.

Michael shook his head. "Nothing that anyone else hasn't learned. He's just an odd fellow."

"Well pay closer attention." The captain replied curtly. He crossed his arms and watched Gerard and Daniel closely. Gerard lost his footing as the ship rocked and Daniel caught him by the arm and made sure he was steady before letting go. Gerard looked annoyed and Daniel mumbled something in return.

Maybe the two were just an odd pair, two odd close friends. If Gibbs had stumbled, he would have laughed and let him get up on his own, as Gibbs would do the same. Jack frowned. He knew they weren't spies, so he wasn't sure what bothered him so much about Gerard.

He needed something to take his mind off of it. They needed to find another ship.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Admiral Stratford's face was bright red and the room suddenly felt very warm to Hunter. Slowly, Stratford stood to his feet, his hands clasped behind his back. He turned away from Hunter and stared out the large bay window. It overlooked part of the houses of St. Christopher and part of the wharf. A large ship was currently docked. "So you mean to tell me that my daughter, who has been missing now for two weeks, happened to impersonate a male sailor, joined your crew, sailed three days with you to Port Royal, escaped, and you didn't happen to notice?" His voice was masked by a calm that did not indicate his fury.

"She was not recognizable, sir. She cut her hair, wore men's dress, and I did not know she was missing at that time. In hindsight, it is obvious that it was her and a large mistake on my part; however, I think any other person would have made the same mistake in my position."

Stratford slowly turned to face him. "I suggest you fix the mess you've made, Hunter, and find my daughter. I leave in three and a half weeks and I want to know my daughter is safe before then. Or else," he threatened.

Hunter said no more and left Stratford's office. He immediately gathered a crew together and prepared to leave by nightfall. He returned home for a brief amount of time. He needn't waste time to make hasty goodbyes for there was no one that needed saying goodbye to. He had spent his prime years focusing on his career and he didn't regret it. His hard work had paid off.

And now he was close to losing everything he had worked for because of a single girl.

At dusk, his crew gathered before him as he explained the situation and the purpose of their expedition. He let them know the full truth, not bothering to hide his mistake. A captain who was too proud to admit his mistakes was no captain at all.

When he revealed that Miss Lauren Stratford escaped on his ship, some of the sailors gasped, not because of the captain's fault but because of their own. Some of them had also sailed under his command that day and had also not noticed who George Harvey truly was. For others, the entire situation was over their heads since they did not know who Lauren Stratford was. Hunter didn't bother explaining to them; he figured the less that some of them knew, the safer she and the admiral would be.

They set sail for Port Royal immediately afterwards. They didn't have any time to waste. To travel to Port Royal and back would take 6 days, which left little time to actually find her. Hunter was unsure where he would look first once he arrived there. He didn't know what her intentions were or where she was headed. He knew in his heart that finding her before Stratford left was a lost cause, but he must try.

Right now, he just needed to focus on getting to Port Royal as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>The hunt continues! And you had almost forgotten about Hunter. ;)<p>

A bit of a short chapter, but I actually managed to get it out on time so I think that makes up for it, haha. Do you think Hunter will ever find Lauren? If so, what will happen? Tell me your thoughts about the chapter in a review - I'd love to hear them!

As always, reviews (and you all!) make my day. :)

-Becca


	16. Coming Alive

I really don't have the words to explain how grateful and absolutely floored for all the reviews for the last chapter! You guys are AWESOME! I am so happy that there are so many of you enjoying this story! I love you guys! Shoutouts to my awesome reviewers: **CAPTAINSparrow, alexandrajade,** **Sophi, ****Lady Cocoa, Kagayaku Hoshi-chan, BeatlesChick****, Emeraldbuttercup, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg,** and** xxxxninaxxxx**!

(Also, I apologize for the slight delay in the update. I went to Puerto Rico on a mission trip for a week and had no access to internet. But now I'm back! :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Coming Alive<strong>

"How are you with heights?" Daniel asked.

Lauren gazed up at the mast that towered above them. "I've no idea. Can't say I've climbed a lot of trees in my life."

"Then maybe we should take this first post together." He offered.

Lauren thought that she could handle it, but she didn't object. "Maybe that would be best."

She went first. Daniel insisted so that if she slipped or lost her grip, he would be able to catch her. How he expected to catch the weight of a falling woman and hold on to the ropes, she wasn't sure, but she obliged. Daniel was persistent and she didn't feel like arguing over something so simple.

While it was nice to have a friend who knew the truth, it was also a nuisance, for Daniel insisted upon treating her like a lady and he acting like a gentlemen. It reminded her too much of Gerard.

The ladder was more wobbly than she expected it to be. But she held tightly to it and slowly ascended. By the time she reached the top, her arms ached. She climbed into the crow's nest and breathed deeply. She looked over the edge and she subconsciously took a step back in fright. She hadn't realized how far it was from the deck below.

"Not bad, Stratford."

Lauren scowled. "What did I say about calling me that? Someone could overhear and we'll both be dead!"

Daniel grinned. "Alright, calm down." He turned in a full circle, scanning the surrounding waters for anything unusual.

Lauren breathed deeply. Despite the unnerving rocking, she decided that she liked it up here. She was away from the rest of the crew (or more specifically, the captain) and the view was stunning. She could see countless miles of nothing but the glittering ocean, a deep and rich blue that sparkled in the sun. She breathed in the salty air once more and Daniel's voice reminded her she wasn't truly alone.

"We've got the afternoon to pass," he said and then added quickly, "I can go, though, if you want me to."

"No, it's okay." She waved her hand. "I would enjoy your company." She paused and then continued. "Thank you again, Daniel, for what you did, for keeping my secret safe. I really appreciate the kindness you've shown me."

Daniel shrugged. "You've meant no harm by it, except to the government, which I don't mind at all." He watched as she crossed her arms and silently stared off into the ocean as if she hadn't heard a thing he said. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" He said gently.

She bit her lip and nodded, as if embarrassed by this fact.

"Tell me about him." He said.

Lauren shook her head adamantly. "Oh no, I don't think you'd—"

"—really, I'd like to know what makes the guy so great, why you're so deeply in love with him. Maybe I could use some tips on how to find myself a woman." He joked.

"Well you won't on a pirate ship," she quipped with a small smile.

After a few moments of silence, he added, "We've plenty of time to kill."

"Well, I don't know…" She trailed off. A part of her didn't want to share who Gerard was with other people. It was as if she shared her memories of him with others, then he wasn't truly hers anymore. But she knew that she owed Daniel, and he was harmless. "Gerard was in every way the perfect gentleman." She began. "He was the ideal man that every eligible woman wanted to marry. He was the governor's son and held many respectable positions in St. Christopher. He was fair and just and…everything that I looked for in a man…" She trailed off.

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, we've known each other for most of our lives, but our relationship didn't truly start until…" She cleared her throat. She remembered everything about that night as if it had just happened.

_There were so many unfamiliar faces. She couldn't believe how many people showed up to Stella's coming-of-age ball! "That man there," her father whispered into her ear, "That's Captain Granger from Port Royal." Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise. Not only was everyone in St. Christopher there, but from other towns as well! Despite the crowded room, she didn't recognize any familiar faces. She feared it would be a long night. _

"_Excuse me, dear." Admiral Stratford said. "Captain Peirce!" _

_The orchestra started up a new song and couples began to fill the dance floor. Lauren inwardly sighed. Her father had excused himself to talk to another captain and she was now alone in a sea full of unfamiliar faces. She had given up looking for anyone that she knew and was trying to idly occupy herself. _

_Until she saw him._

_His dark eyes were scanning the room slowly and he looked sharper than she remembered. He was freshly shaven and a lock of dark hair fell into his face. He pushed it back distractedly. His eyes stopped on her and he smiled, raising a hand shyly in greeting. Her breath caught and she gave a hesitant smile in return. He began to make his way towards her, weaving through the crowd. He stopped in front of her and gave a slight bow. "Miss Stratford," he greeted._

"_Mr. Harvey," she replied with a small curtsy._

"_Please, call me Gerard."_

"_Only if you call me Lauren." _

_He grinned. "You look lovely tonight." _

_She momentarily had forgotten what she had been wearing. She could feel the heat rush to her face at his compliment and she glanced down at her pale pink dress in embarrassment. "Thank you." _

_The orchestra finished their song and began a new one. Gerard offered his hand. "Would you join me for a dance, Miss Stratford?" _

_Lauren placed her hand in his and nodded. He led her to the middle of the room and placed his other hand modestly on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. She could feel jealous eyes from around the room on her, but only one thought crossed her mind: Gerard Harvey wanted to dance with her! She was swept away in Gerard's arms and into the dance. Time flew faster than she would have liked after that. Dance flowed into dance and all she knew for certain was that she was in Gerard Harvey's arms and that he was happy. They were interrupted only once by another fellow who requested a dance with Lauren, but Gerard waited patiently for her and she was back in his arms by the next song. _

_The end of the ball was nearing and some guests were beginning to leave. As the last song ended, Gerard stepped back and took her hand. "Come outside with me," he said. He didn't pose it as a question, but waited for her consent. She smiled and encouragingly stepped towards him. He led her through double doors and numerous rooms before they emerged onto a back balcony. The night was quiet and the noise of the party far behind them. A soft wind passed and Lauren gave an involuntary shiver._

"_Oh, how foolish of me." He took off his coat and swung it around her shoulders. She was instantly enveloped in his scent. He smelled like pine and the outdoors. She thanked him quietly and pulled the jacket tighter, not because she was cold, but because it made her feel closer to him._

"_I've had a wonderful evening tonight, Mr. Harvey."_

"_Please, Gerard. I tire so with formalities."_

"_Then call me Lauren." She smiled. _

"_Lauren," he smiled in return. He took her hand in his. "I wanted to bring you aside, for there are too many prying ears and I did not want unwanted rumors or ideas to begin." He paused and looked down, switching his weight to his other foot. She realized he was nervous and frowned. What was this about? "Lauren," he began. "You're a woman that I respect and admire and would like to get to know better. I've had a… a…" he searched for the right word, "a truly amazing time with you tonight." _

_Lauren could barely soak in the words that he was saying when she realized he was waiting for her to say something. His brow was creased and a frown began to form at her silence. He dropped her hands and hastily said, "I'm so sorry for being presumptuous." _

"_No!" She said, more emphatically than she meant, finally able to speak what she was feeling. "I wish this night would never end, Gerard." His face lightened. "I'd like to see you again." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. The space his lips touched tingled. _

"_Your father might be missing you." He said, not wanting to keep her longer than appropriate. He offered his arm and she placed hers in the crook of his and they joined the party once more._

"_If you'll excuse me," he said as he slowly dropped his arm. Lauren nodded and watched as he weaved his way through the crowd towards her father. They both appeared at her side minutes later, Admiral Stratford smiling fondly at her. _

"_The night is late," he said to her. She repressed a sigh as her father began towards the exit. She began to follow._

"_May I?" Gerard offered his arm again._

_Lauren smiled and together they exited the party and towards her father's waiting carriage. Admiral Stratford waited patiently for the two to say their goodbyes. "Until we meet again, Mr. Harvey." She said, only because her father was near. But he smiled nonetheless and gave a slight bow._

"_I'll await the next time impatiently." With that, her father helped her into the carriage and then exchanged a quick few words with him. They shook hands and Stratford stepped into the carriage, looking far too happy. He fixed his coat and began to ask Lauren if she had enjoyed herself but as he caught her gazing out the window at the retreating man, he already knew the answer._

* * *

><p>D'aww :)<em><br>_

Reviews make my day!

-Becca


	17. Lauren

Thank you as always to my AWESOME reviewers: **CAPTAINSparrow, Alexandra-Jade, Alean3932, HalfbloodPride, dd, BeatlesChick**, **Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, xxxxninaxxxx, **and to my guests! You guys rock!

Whew, sorry this is a bit late. It would have normally been out on time, but I realized I had edited chapter 18 and not this chapter so I had to go back and edit this one, too! But that means that next week's chapter might be a bit earlier. :)

I hadn't originally included this chapter in the story - I thought it was more of a filler and originally omitted it, but I did some touching up and really like it now. I think it gives more understanding as to who Daniel is, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Lauren<strong>

"How romantic."

Lauren was jolted out of her memory and found herself across Daniel. She narrowed her eyes, unsure if he was being genuine or being cynical. She ignored him instead and turned her back to him. She remembered the feeling of being in Gerard's arms, swept around the dance floor, like it had only been moments ago. Her heart yearned for him to do so again, to climb up to her and kiss her, apologize for all the pain he caused her. She cleared her throat, trying to stop the lump that was rising.

"Hey," Daniel said. "I really meant that. It was clear that he respected you."

Lauren took a deep breath, gathered her emotions and faced him. But as she looked at his sympathetic face, her calm disappeared and her grief overcame her like a wave. Tears spilled over and she half coughed, half hiccupped. "I'm not ready for this," she managed to say, turning away once more.

Daniel reached out a hand to comfort her, but decided better of it and let his hand fall. "I had a wife." He said suddenly.

Lauren sniffled and wiped her eyes. He had captivated her attention. "H-had?" She said hesitantly.

"Well, no. She is still my wife, but I haven't seen her in…" He grew silent. "…two years."

"Two _years_." Lauren breathed. "Whatever happened?" After the words left her mouth, she checked herself, knowing it was incredibly rude to pry. "I apologize, only share if you really want to. Do it out of no obligation, I was being rude."

Daniel gave a small chuckle. "I see a lot of her in you, maybe that's why I've grown so attached to you. She had perfect manners and was always scolding me for breaking rules of decorum. But she was so sweet. I truly loved her."

Lauren was silent and patient, waiting for him to continue only when he was ready to.

"And I suppose I do still love her." He looked up at Lauren and explained himself. "I know. How can I not know if I love her anymore? But I see your love for your Gerard, and it truly pales in comparison. I do know that I miss her and what we had was sweet. When I left…" His eyes were moist and he looked out over the horizon, focusing his gaze on some distant point. He cleared his thoat. "Things were incredibly hard for us. There was talk of war and some of my companions felt the same as I about the government. Heated words were often exchanged in our house and she was so worried that we'd be found out, that someone would come for us. If only she knew that it was the other way around. That _I _would be the one to leave."

His fist was balled into a fist, his knuckles white with the pressure he was exerting. Lauren carefully reached over and gently uncurled his hand. He looked down and his face softened. "Why did you leave?" She asked quietly.

"I couldn't stay any longer. It was no fault of hers, only my passionate feelings. I was in the navy, as you know, and I could no longer serve something that I didn't believe in, yet I couldn't just resign. So I did what I thought was best… I left her."

"Did you have any children?"

His face was pained, hurt that she would think he would leave his children behind. "No, no children. Just my wife."

"Do you regret your decision?"

Daniel's eyes were locked onto hers for a few moments before he broke away. "Yes. Do you regret yours?"

She didn't hesitate. "No."

Daniel nodded; he had already known the answer before he asked the question. "You must think less of me for what I've done."

Lauren tilted her head. "A little, but you are still a good man, and a good friend."

"Just a bad husband," he said bitterly.

"It's never too late to return home to her. She must miss you dearly."

Daniel shook his head. "How could I return after leaving her all by herself? I don't know how she would have managed on her own…"

"Forgiveness is a powerful thing." She said. "If she truly loves you, she would welcome you home with welcome arms. Though, it probably would never be the same."

"I don't think I could go back now, though. I want to be with her, but I would only want to leave for the same reasons."

"Then why don't you take her with you? Move somewhere else. You could take her with you and still be happy."

Daniel was silent for a minute, still looking off at that distant point on the horizon. But with a shake of his head, it was broken. "No," he said firmly. "There's no use discussing going back. I'm here and she's wherever she is… I made my decision."

"But it's a decision that you regret!" Lauren protested.

His resulting look silenced her.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "It's not my place to tell you what to do, but at least listen to my advice. As a friend, not just as someone who lost her fiancé."

Daniel gave a small smile. "Thank you for listening."

There was a comfortable silence as the ship rocked. Lauren couldn't imagine marrying Gerard and then having him leave her. What his wife must feel… what she must be feeling right now. She couldn't imagine the betrayal she would feel. Yet, she in a way knew how it felt. Her betrothed had died and left her to face the world by herself. They were both left to fend for themselves. It would seem they did have a few things in common. If Daniel were ever to return to her, she would like to meet her. She sounded like a lovely woman who could potentially be a friend. A realization struck her suddenly.

"You never told me her name. What is it?"

Daniel looked up at her and gave a faint smile. "Lauren."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They were relieved of their crow's nest duty shortly after their conversation ended. They were both sipping bottles of rum in the shade of one of the sails when Michael climbed out of the hatch with a bucket and mop. She could only imagine that that was her next assignment. Michael stooped down and picked up the bucket and rested the mop on his shoulder. He spun around, nearly whacking Cotton in the head with the back of the mop. Michael continued walking, oblivious, until the parrot started to squawk.

Lauren faintly heard Daniel mumble something along the lines of "wish he'd decapitated the parrot" and tried not to giggle. She set down her rum and stepped forward to take the mop and bucket from Michael before he managed to hit anyone else with it. Michael was apologizing to Cotton, who merely waved a hand in disinterest at him. So he wouldn't hit anyone else in the head with the mop, he lowered it to his side. He spun around again, intent on finishing his duty, just as Lauren neared and managed to hit her square in the groin with the end of the mop.

There was a collective groan from the surrounding crewmembers, as they had all at one time or another in their life experienced the same pain. Michael's mouth fell open and a stream of apologies ensued. Lauren merely waved her hand – it hadn't really hurt. The crewmembers stared openly in astonishment that she wasn't to her knees in pain. Jack, from his helm, had grimaced at the impact, but raised an eyebrow at her curious reaction. Lauren stopped at the curious glances and realized why they were all staring in an instant.

"OH!" She cried out as if she were in pain, throwing her hands to her groin and falling to her knees. This resulted in more wary looks from the crewmembers, Jack included, but for the most part the crewmembers went on their way, now disinterested.

"Oi, y'alright, mate?" Jack asked, holding out his hand to help her back to her feet.

She mumbled a reply and accepted his hand. He hoisted her to her feet and gave her a slap on the back. He handed her his bottle of rum to "ease the pain" and then took the mop from Michael before he could injure anyone else. Lauren mumbled a thank you, not sure how long she was to act like she was still in pain.

Jack resumed his position at the helm and Daniel joined her, trying not to laugh as he approached.

"Oh, shove it, will you?" She said indignantly.

Daniel could contain his laughter no longer. "You just _stood_ there, acting as if it were nothing."

"It was nothing!"

"Any other man would have instantly fallen to his knees. And your face!" He burst into laughter again.

"Men," she sighed.

* * *

><p>A bit of a mixed chapter! I bit of sadness, a bit of laughter. :) Tell me what you guys thought in a review. You guys already know reviews make my day!<p>

-Becca


	18. The First Heartbreak

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: **BeatlesChick, CAPTAINSparrow, Kgayaku Hoshi-Chan, TwistedInferno, .okumura, Ella Unlimited, xxxxninaxxxx, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg**! You guys make me so happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The First Heartbreak<strong>

Daniel and Lauren grew very close since the day they confided in each other about Gerard and Daniel's wife. Their time up in the crow's nest turned into a time where they could be open and honest, where they could share thoughts and memories they could not otherwise share below.

"My mother was very sick."

Lauren couldn't remember the last time she had openly talked about her mother with anyone. Her father avoided the topic like the plague and even Gerard strayed away from it.

"The sickness came very suddenly and took us all by surprise. My mother was beautiful." Lauren smiled faintly at her memory. "She had long blonde hair that curled ever so gently. She was slight and graceful; my father was a very lucky man." Here she gave a sigh and started to pluck agitatedly at a stray piece of thread on her shirt sleeve. "She was so healthy; none of us could understand how she had gotten so sick so fast. The doctors were puzzled. They tried numerous medicines and nothing seemed to work. She kept declining."

Daniel was silent.

"This was shortly after I met Gerard. He…" Her eyes became misty and she cleared her throat.

_Lauren sat at her mother's side, holding her hand tightly. Her mother reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Lauren," she whispered with difficulty, but with a smile. _

_Lauren forced a smile back and brushed a sweaty lock of blonde hair out of her mother's face. "You're feeling better today, aren't you?" She asked, looking for any glimmer of hope._

"_Darling, you know seeing you heals me." She smiled._

_Lauren shook her head. "Mother, be honest with me."_

"_I am." Her hand moved to her daughter's hair. "I am so proud of you. You've turned out to be such a beautiful young lady, more than I could have ever hoped for. More charming, beautiful, and intelligent than I could ever have been." _

"_Mother, don't say that."_

"_And now you have the eye of quite the gentleman." She smiled knowingly. "You have so many wonderful things ahead of you in life. That makes me rest easy."_

"_Don't speak like so!" Lauren chastised, leaning forward and gripping her mother's hand. "Why are you saying such things? You're going to be here with us – you're going to make it through this sickness. I can see you're getting better already!"_

_Her mother just smiled and leaned her head back on her pillow. "I love you more than anything, Lauren. You know that."_

_Tears welled in her eyes. "Of course. I love you."_

_Her mother closed her eyes and Lauren repeated those three little words over and over. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Her mother's grip eventually slackened and she stopped breathing. _

"_No," Lauren choked out, squeezing her mother's hand frantically. "Mother! No!" _

_At that moment, her father entered the bedchamber. He had returned from his duties at the fort and had been in a good mood. "There's someone waiting to…" He faltered at the sight of his crying daughter. Lauren flew from the bedside and pushed past her father and his exclamations. She pushed through doors blindly, the tears clouding her vision and her mother's death the only imminent thing on her mind. Running through the drawing room towards the stairs that led to her bedroom, she blindly turned a corner and ran right into someone else. _

"_Lauren!" Gerard exclaimed, reaching out and catching her by the elbow so she wouldn't fall. "Lauren, what is wrong?" _

_Lauren had tried to compose herself once she realized whose presence she was in, but at his question, she burst into tears once more. Her hands covered her face so as to try to hide her crying visage from his and her knees weakened. She began to fall to the floor when his strong arms slowed her descent. He brought her close and managed to take her hands from her face and into his. He gave them a gentle squeeze. He gently brushed away some of the tears from her face with his thumb. _

"_My mother," was all she managed to say before she began to sob uncontrollably once more. But that was all she needed to say for him to understand. His heart sank; he could not imagine her loss. _

"_Oh Lauren…" He murmured and brought her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and murmured softly to her, still holding her tight as she cried. This began to soothe and comfort her, and after a few minutes she leaned back. Gerard brushed away the tears left on her cheek. "Lauren I…"_

_She interrupted him. "No, I am so sorry. My behavior is un-"_

"_Understandable." He interrupted. "If there is anything I can do for you or your father during this time, please, don't hesitate to ask." _

_Lauren sniffled and gave a small smile. "Thank you." Her eyes were still tearful, but it seemed the uncontrollable sobbing had passed. A maid happened to enter the room but started as she noticed the young couple sitting on the floor and in quite close proximity to each other. She quickly left the room. Gerard noticed and began to stand to his feet. He helped Lauren, still unsure how steady she was. _

"_Let's go to the garden. I think a bit of fresh air would do you good." He led her through the house, his hand gently on her upper back. They sat at the bench outside and Gerard put an arm around her. They were both silent, but it was not uncomfortable. It was actually, the most comforting silence she had ever experienced. Gerard knew there were no words that truly eased the pain of death. So he simply was near her and she leaned her head tiredly upon his shoulder. _

_He turned his head slightly to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was slightly red from crying, but she looked peaceful and he smiled. He suddenly had the urge to lean down and kiss her upon the cheek, but he refrained. He knew such a thing would not be appropriate at this time. They sat together for a long time, Lauren softly dozing while Gerard simply enjoyed her presence. _

_Admiral Stratford found them eventually. He quietly entered the garden, and as the bench they were seated upon faced away from the house, he could see them yet they were unaware of him. His heart ached at the loss of his wife, the loss of his one true love. But as he gazed at his daughter and Gerard, he had hope for the beginning of another true love. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren finally pulled loose the strand she had been picking at. The wind caught it and carried it away. Her eyes followed it for a few moments before they returned to Daniel. "Gerard really helped me through her death. I had lost the love of my life...and was gaining a new one. My father was absolutely giddy at the prospect of us. Things began to get tense after she died, but it never amounted to anything. I guess Gerard was that binding that kept everything from shattering."

She shook her head. "It's amazing how one person changes everything."

Daniel was silent. She realized that her words had struck home. She knew he was thinking about his wife and how he changed everything, how he ruined everything.

They spent the rest of their watch in silence.

* * *

><p>:(<p>

And now for a bit of exciting news...! (Drumroll please!) The next chapter...someone else finds out Lauren's secret! How do they find out? Does Daniel betray Lauren? :O

Reviews make my day!

-Becca


	19. The Truth

A huge shoutout to all my awesome reviewers! I can't believe we've hit 100 reviews already! You guys are so awesome! **Millie-Kate, xxxxninaxxxx, Beatleschick, Emeraldbuttercup, Patlamouche, Sunny, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, **and ** .okumura!**

And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Truth<strong>

The memory brought a fresh wave of tears for Lauren. She didn't sob, but it was enough that she covered her face from Daniel in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "But it brings back memories of both Gerard and my mother to me." She continued to cry.

Daniel frowned, unsure how to console her. He had never lost anyone to death. He reached out to pat her shoulder but his arm froze in midair. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a dark object just on the horizon. He squinted, straining to see it better. It was a ship he realized. "Lauren," he said sternly. "Pull yourself together. There's a ship on the horizon. Once I draw attention to it, we'll pursue it and attack."

His words sailed right over her head as if she had not heard him. He turned her towards him, his hands on her shoulders, but she was looking down, her face red and tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Lauren!" He gave her a shake. "You have to listen to me!" He put his hand underneath her chin and raised her head so she was force to look in his eyes. "Focus! Pull yourself together! You'll be killed otherwise!"

She took a shaky breath and wiped away her tears.

He turned away and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ship!" He shouted. "Ship to starboard!"

Lauren could see the crew pause in their duties and Jack swivel to starboard, pull out his telescope, and examine the speck.

"Climb down, Lauren." Daniel said. He had already started down the ladder. She did as she was told and soon they were both standing amidst the bustling crew. Jack was shouting commands from the helm and Daniel started towards him when Lauren grabbed his sleeve.

"Daniel, I can't do this!" She stared fearfully as the _Black Pearl_ sailed closer and closer to the navy vessel. Daniel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what we've gone over in our lessons. I'll stay by your side the entire time. You're not alone, okay?"

"No," she argued. "I'm not ready! Not mentally, not physically…I can't do this!"

"You don't have a choice anymore, Gerard!" He was speaking to Gerard now, not Lauren. "Remember who you're doing this for okay? If you give up now, you'll be killed, if not by them, then by the crew. Women aren't allowed aboard the ship. I'll protect you, okay? But you can't give up."

"Okay," she said finally, only because she had no other choice. They both turned to look at the ship. The British flag flapped proudly in the wind. She could see men moving back and forth across the deck while a lone figure stood to the side: the captain. His arms were folded and he looked more annoyed than scared.

Jack was intrigued by this as well, which is why when the _Pearl _grew close enough, he raised his hand to stall the crew from firing on the ship.

"What do you want, pirates?" The captain called. "You can take our goods, but leave us be."

"That depends on your reasons for sailing in our waters!" Jack called back.

"I would hardly call these your waters, pirate." He waved another sailor to his side and they began to exchange quick words.

Lauren squinted, trying to see the captain better, but his face was turned away and his hat covered it in shadow. He shifted and the sunlight illuminated his face. "Oh my gosh," she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She recognized that face. It was Captain Hunter, the man who not only told her of Gerard's leave, but whose ship she snuck onto for travel to Port Royal. And now he was hunting her.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

Lauren grabbed his arm and yanked him closer to whisper in his ear. "I know him!" She hissed. "He was a captain from my home. He's looking for me!"

Daniel's brows raised but before he could reply, the captain spoke once more. "We're on a special trip. We're no war machine, nor are we transporting goods. We're searching for a woman who has gone missing."

Jack chuckled. "Sorry to say there's no women aboard me ship!"

Hunter nodded and his eyes passed quickly over the crew.

Lauren gasped. "He'll see me! He knows my appearance! I must hide!"

"Wait, Lauren – no!"

Before he could stop her, Lauren bolted from his side, aiming for a stack of boxes that she could duck behind. Daniel wanted to tell her to remain where she was, for she would only draw attention to herself, but it was too late. The commotion drew both Jack and Hunter's attention and Hunter glimpsed enough of her physique to become suspicious.

"Hold on," he said, raising his hand. "Who's that there?"

Jack was growing impatient with all this talk. His hand was itching for his sword. "It's no matter to ye. I've shown ye more mercy than you've deserved."

"Then grant me one last request before you kill us all." Hunter said. "What's the hiding man's name?"

Jack glared in Lauren's general direction. Whatever he was playing at was costing them time. "Gerard Harvey."

Captain Hunter's eyes widened. "Impossible," he breathed. There was a murmur among the sailors and a few shouts of surprise.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked, his curiosity piqued by their strange reactions.

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "Gerard Harvey is dead and has been for over a month now. That is not the real Gerard Harvey. That is Lauren Stratford."

"Lauren who?" Jack said and there were murmurs among the pirates.

Lauren covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. She had worked so hard to get where she was! How had he found her?! This must be a dream – no, a nightmare.

Daniel could see the confusion and suspicion growing among the crew. He had to do something. He shoved through the crew to Lauren and yanked her to her feet. "Is this a joke?" He called out. "You're telling me this is a woman?" He hoped that by showing his disbelief and by actually drawing attention to her, that the others would doubt themselves. However, his plan backfired.

Hunter waited no longer. He knew it was her the first time he saw her, and the pirate dragging her out only confirmed what he already knew. He gave the signal and his sailors began to attack. Jack shouted his own command and the battle began. Daniel grabbed Lauren and began to drag her to the nearest place he could hide her. But a British sailor swung over and landed in his way. Daniel drew his sword to block his attack. They dueled and in his focus he momentarily forgot about Lauren. She shouted as another sailor grabbed her from behind. She lashed out and struck him across the face. This only stalled him, however, and he began to drag her towards the HMS _Arrowhead_.

But just as the sailor grabbed a rope to cross back to his ship, there was a huge explosion. The _Pearl_ rocked and the main mast of the Arrowhead cracked and slowly began to fall sideways. Sailors shouted in earnest and abandoned the ship, diving blindly into the ocean. Lauren gasped and there was another explosion, this time in the hull. The HMS _Arrowhead_ began to quickly sink into the ocean. She spotted Captain Hunter holding onto a piece of driftwood. Their eyes connected and an intense expression crossed his face. "I'll find you!" He shouted and Lauren stood frozen in her spot. His eyes bored into hers and Lauren knew that if it was the last thing Hunter ever did, he would find her and she dreaded that day. A wave submerged the captain and the _Black Pearl_ began to leave the wreckage that once was a ship behind.

Rough hands yanked her from her spot. She was shipped around to face the _Pearl_'s captain. "What the bloody 'ell is goin' on?" He hissed. "Who are ye?"

"I-I'm Gerard Harvey."

"No! Ye're not and that's quite clear!" He shouted angrily. "Who are ye!"

Lauren was silent, stunned by the captain's fury.

Jack dragged her towards the side of the ship. "Tell me who ye are or ye'll walk the plank." He said.

Lauren was dumbfounded, her mind racing to find a way out of this mess. In no way at all was she prepared for this situation. Words would not come out of her mouth. Her lips were stuck together as if they were glued.

"Get the plank," Jack ordered.

"Wait!" She shouted. "My name is not Gerard Harvey… but what difference does my name make?" She argued feebly.

Jack paused and he narrowed his eyes. "Ye're right. You're name doesn't matter if ye're a woman because women aren't allowed on me ship!"

"What!" Lauren gasped. "N-no!"

Jack crossed his arms. "Then prove it."

"P-prove it?" She stuttered, looking over to Daniel for help. But he was looking down at his feet, purposefully avoiding her gaze. He couldn't help her and the scene was paining him. He couldn't watch what might happen next.

"Well," Jack asked impatiently. Lauren looked around for any friendly faces, but Michael and Ben were also avoiding her gaze. The rest of the crew looked almost as angry as Jack at her deceit.

"I can't…"

Jack took a few strides towards her until he was only inches from her face. "I knew there was something wrong about you." She flinched at his words. "Lauren, is it? Why don't ye accompany me to my cabin?" He roughly took her arm and led her to his cabin. He pushed her inside and slammed the door shut behind them.

"I can explain!" She said with her hands splayed out in front of her, talking in her normal voice for the first time in a month. Even with Daniel she didn't risk being overheard.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Can ye? Or will it just be more lies, _Lauren_. Or is that even yer real name? Is that another lie ye've fed to the navy?"

"No, my name is exactly as Captain Hunter said it was. My name is Lauren Stratford." She said this with fear in her voice, her eyes glued to the captain's hand that was resting on his sword. She knew what the penalty for her crime was.

Jack noticed her gaze and her obvious fear and removed his hand from his hilt. "I'm not going to hurt ye." He said. "Now why are the navy looking for ye?"

"I'm the daughter of Admiral Stratford. I… I ran away from home."

"That's apparent." He said dryly. "But I'm not babysitter. What are ye doing on my ship? And who's this bugger Gerard Harvey? I'm sick of hearin' his name."

Lauren swallowed. "He is… he was my fiancé. He was sent off to the war and was killed. I was so angry, I am _still_ angry. He died for nothing but duty! I want to avenge his death. That's why I joined your crew." She looked down, unable to look Jack in the eyes. She also wasn't sure she could control the tears that were forming.

Jack wasn't expecting that answer. "I don't allow women on me ship."

"What about Ana Maria?" She asked.

"She's not a woman. She's the devil." He murmured. "I can't keep ye aboard." He voice was firm.

"No! Please! You must give me another chance! I may not know everything but I'm learning! I was welcome aboard until you found out that I was a woman!"

He made his way towards the door. "We'll drop you at the next port. You don't even deserve that."

"Please," she pleaded. Her emotions were far from her control now and she was crying. "Please, all I ask for is another chance."

Jack turned and was exasperated. "I don't deal with crying women! That's exactly why I can't have ye aboard! You throw everything out of whack!"

Lauren dashed away the tears from her eyes. "It won't happen again. I will work just as hard as the rest of the crew. I'm small, I can learn to quickly climb up rigging. I'll scrub the decks, help the cook, have permanent crow's nest duty. I will do _anything_. I'm a quick learner. I've never spent a day of my life on a ship before but you couldn't tell that now."

Jack sighed. She was staring determinedly back at him, a fierce defiance that somewhat impressed him. "We'll have the whole navy on our tail lookin' for ye."

"The only people that know of my whereabouts are, thanks to you, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. No one will come looking for me."

He hesitated. "I can't promise your safety. Your identity may make some of the crew...lose their self-control."

"I can take care of myself." She said. She wasn't entirely sure how, but she would find a way. And she had Daniel on her side. "Please," she added. "You won't regret this decision."

"I better not."

* * *

><p>:O<p>

What did you guys think? Was this how you'd imagine Jack would find out? As always, reviews make my day! :D

-Becca


	20. Exposed

First off, my apologies for not uploading the last two weeks. I had to move away for college, settle into my apartment, start school, and start a new job. Thank you for hanging in there with me! This next month is going to be fairly rough for me, so your thoughts and prayers would be appreciated! I will try my best to update consistently, but it's probably going to be more like every other week now instead of every week. I just won't have the time between working and going to school. But no worries! I won't be abandoning you all!

aaand I love you all! Especially my beautiful reviewers (who always so kindly remind me to update, haha): _Morgan, Exxentricity97, nemo0323, BeatlesChick, zare. downey. okumara, xxxxninaxxxx, kylie p, Kagayaku Hoshi-Chan, _and to all my guest reviewers. Thank you all so much!

Also, some of you mentioned in the last chapter that Jack was acting a little harsher than he would have or wouldn't normally mind women aboard his ship. However, being the captain doesn't necessarily mean he can just order his crew around. The crewmembers can always declare mutiny, and it is in the pirate code that no women are allowed on board and neither are stowaways. Lauren wasn't really a stowaway, but she did lie about her identity. So Jack's reaction was more out of anger that he had been fooled and obligation to perform the right course of action for his crew. They are pirates after all. That's just how I took it and wrote it to be. You all are totally welcome to disagree (please do) but I just thought I would explain why I wrote his reaction the way I did. :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Exposed<strong>

Jack opened the door and motioned for Lauren to exit the room. She passed through the door and out onto the main deck. He followed her out. The crew all stared at the two of them, not bothering to disguise the fact that they weren't working. This wasn't something that happened often and they had every right to know what was going on.

Lauren felt every eye glued to her. She was stripped of her mask – she was no longer Gerard. She could no longer hide behind that fake persona and now she felt utterly vulnerable. They were looking at _her_, seeing _her. _No more lies, just herself; every flaw and mistake laid out for everyone to see. She felt tears prick her eyes but she angrily blinked them away. She had to prove to them she was worth staying aboard, that she was worth being a part of this crew. Being a woman made her no different.

Jack sensed her unease. "Gerard—er, Lauren," he corrected awkwardly, "will remain a part of this crew." Jack said firmly. Some of the crewmembers shared uneasy glances at this while others had expected this response. She had been an asset to the crew so why should that change? Others, specifically Michael, Ben, and Daniel, all shared relieved smiles. "Treat 'er just as ye treated her before. Or, treat 'er like ye treat Ana Maria." He paused at that and shook his head. "On second thought, maybe not."

Ana Maria scowled at his last addition.

Jack gave Lauren a pat on her shoulder and then resumed his position at the helm. When the crew remained where they were, Jack barked, "What are ye starin' at ye dogs? Back to work!"

The crew quickly did as they were told and Lauren headed straight for the galley. Her hands were shaking and her mind was spinning; she needed a drink.

When she arrived there, she paid no attention to the grumbling of Mr. Tubbs. She passed him and headed straight for the supply of rum. She knew that the last time she was forced to drink was a miserable, miserable time, but she didn't know how she could feel any worse than she was feeling right now. Her secret was out, and she was positive that no one on the crew wanted anything to do with her now. She was a liar, and everyone knew it.

She grabbed a bottle and then plunked down in a chair. She uncorked it and just stared at the drink. This is what men turned to when they were overwhelmed with their problems, right? She took a gulp and flinched at the taste. She forced it down and slammed the bottle back down on the table.

She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. The chair next to her scraped across the floor. She lifted her head and found Michael sitting down next to her.

"For bein' a woman, ye pulled off bein' a man fairly well." He said.

Lauren frowned. "Is that a compliment?"

He grinned. "I'd say so."

Lauren took another drink of the rum.

"Ye know, most of the crew isn't as mad as ye might think." He said. "Ye lied, but I was rather impressed with it all. You were rather odd… that's for sure. But you fooled us all. You did a good job."

"Until I was caught." She said.

Michael stood to his feet and slapped her on the back. "You're a member of the crew, man or not, Lauren." He said and left the room.

Lauren mulled over his words and took another large drink. She forced it down, and then took another, and another, until the bottle was empty. She grabbed two more bottles and did the same until they were all empty.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The sun was particularly hot today and Jack wasn't feeling quite as tipsy as he would have liked. The recent events had been filling his mind. He couldn't believe that a woman had snuck aboard _his _crew and deceived them all. He had known something was extremely fishy about her, but he had never thought of _that_.

But now that he put the pieces together, it all made sense. She didn't know a thing about sailing or fighting and had never had rum before. She was small and didn't have a beard. She talked as an educated person and was completely uncomfortable talking to the ladies in Tortuga.

Jack frowned. He was unsure as to what action he should make next. She had learned quickly her duties aboard the ship and had made herself useful, but the fact remained that he couldn't trust her. And it was no good to have crewmembers aboard your ship you couldn't trust.

He needed some rum.

Gibbs relieved him at the helm and he made his way down to the galley. When he entered the room, however, he found a somewhat surprising sight. Lauren was slumped on the floor against her chair, a half-empty rum bottle in her hand.

He couldn't help but smile and grabbed a rum bottle himself. She still had a lot to learn, especially in handling her drink. He pulled out a chair at the same table and took a swig. He studied her for a few moments. Her mouth was slack and there were rum stains all down the front of her shirt. She looked particularly uncomfortable, yet even so, Jack couldn't deny that she was pretty, if not rather plain looking. He imagined what she would look like in his mind as an Admiral's daughter, at a party or some ball and he nearly dropped his rum bottle.

He already had met her. How could he have forgotten?

He set down his rum bottle and knelt down towards her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a light shake. She merely gave a moan and her head lolled to the other side.

"Lauren!" Jack said, shaking her again. With no response, he took her rum bottle and splashed the contents in her face.

"Gah!" She gasped, her eyes and mouth flying open in shock. She looked around wildly until she focused on Jack in front of her. "What's going on!?" She lunged forward to stand.

Jack held her in place. "Calm down, nothing important at the moment. I just have some questions for ye." Jack helped her up from the floor and into her chair.

"What kind of questions," she asked nervously.

He leaned closer and studied her face more. Yes, it was definitely her. "I know ye."

Lauren looked curiously up at him and then back down at the table. "Yes, we met at my party. I recognized you the first time I saw you, that you were the mysterious man with the dark eyes." She snorted. "You practically saved me at my own party. I couldn't get away from…some people."

"That man," Jack said. "The one with his hands all over ye."

"Yes, him. His name is Percy Williams and he's the most vile, revolting creature I've ever met." She said bitterly.

"At least the last you saw of him was at your party." He offered.

Lauren looked up at him and choked back a laugh. "No, that was not. My father arranged for me to _marry_ him. Three days after I had learned that my fiancé was dead." She looked down again to hide her tears. She couldn't cry in front of him. He was the captain.

"So that's why you ran away."

Lauren waited a moment to reply. "Yes and no. I couldn't marry him, yet there was no way out of it. So that was a solution to the problem. But it was also because of Gerard… I couldn't live in such a society without him. He was…" She stopped and cleared her throat. "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this."

"Because I asked." He said.

"Well, it's none of your business." She said testily.

"None of my business?" Jack laughed. "You're on my ship, a runaway on my ship. If it's anyone's business, it's mine. If that's not enough, ye lied to me. An' withholding the truth is just as bad as lying."

Lauren sighed. It seemed that everyone had been prying into her life these last few days and the last thing she wanted to share was Gerard. He was already slipping from her memory. How much more would she forget?

"Ye were engaged?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Then why did he leave?"

"He didn't have a choice." She defended. "He was the governor's son. He had to enlist in the navy."

"It sounds like he had a choice to stay, but he chose to leave his fiancée behind and join the navy."

Lauren's anger was simmering. She tried to keep her voice calm as she replied. "It was his duty as the governor's son to join. He would have lost respect if he did not go. It's politics."

"He would've lost respect, but he wouldn't be dead. And you'd have a husband. Sounds like he loved the idea of himself more than he loved you."

Lauren angrily stood to her feet. She knocked over Jack's bottle of rum. "How dare you taint his memory?"

Jack stood to face her. "You just refuse to realize that he was a selfish prick who didn't care for you as much as you think he did."

Laure had never before had the urge to hit someone before, but in that moment, she would have if it weren't for the fact that he could easily toss her overboard in return. "You go too far." She spat and spun on her heel, putting as much distance as she could between herself and Jack.

* * *

><p>Feels good to be writing again. :) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thoughts? Concerns? Opinions? Have I gone starking mad? Please let me know! As always, reviews make my day!<p>

-Becca


	21. A New Enemy

A shout out to all my awesome reviewers of the last chapter! _Lyricalyrics, __Alexis96, BeatlesChick, Eccentricity97, xxxxninaxxxx, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, _and _zare. downey. okumara_! You guys are more awesome than awesome. :)

Since updates are going to be a little less frequent, this chapter's almost twice as long as usual as a bit of a treat for you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: A New Enemy<br>**

The next couple of days weren't as terrible as Lauren had expected them to be. While some of the crew treated her considerably differently, the friendships that she had already created with most of the men didn't change.

Except for the prick of a captain who she still avoided.

All the same, Jack kept true to his word and she remained on the ship. Her punishment for deceiving and blatantly lying to the entire crew was to scrub the deck and shine it for the entire week, which was easier said than done considering the dirty pirates continued to muck through a spot she had just cleaned and the seagulls kept pooping.

Lauren dunked her brush into the bucket of sudsy water and began to scrub at a particularly stubborn stain. She didn't question what it was; she didn't want to know. Her back was killing her and she had spent the entire morning working on the deck. She leaned back on her toes and sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. Daniel smiled sympathetically to her from across the ship and she gave him a small smile in return. She could see Jack surveying her work from the helm and he seemed pleased. She deserved a break, then.

She left the bucket and brush where they were and headed down to the galley. Tubbs wasn't there to pester her, she found with relief.

She'd had had more rum in the past week than she had in her entire life, so she left the bottles where they were and headed instead towards the barrel of water. She scooped herself a drink and gulped it down. She refilled her cup and lifted it to her lips when she heard approaching footsteps.

She turned to find a crewmember that she wasn't too familiar with enter the galley; she heard the others call him "Gunner," but why he had earned that name, she wasn't sure. He was tall and dark-haired, with a bushy beard and a gold earring in his right ear. She gave a brief nod to him and he nodded back. He curiously looked around the empty galley. He grabbed a bottle of rum and moved next to her, far closer than she thought appropriate. She took a small step back towards the water barrel. He cleared his throat as she began to fill her cup back up with water. "Ye know, some of us aren't as happy as the rest that ye are still here." His voice sounded like gravel.

His comment didn't affect her. She had heard similar, though slightly less rude, remarks over the past few days and reminded herself that their opinions didn't really matter. "Well that's not your decision to make. I've received my due punishment."

He roughly turned her to face him and her cup of water slipped from her hands. It clattered against the floor loudly. There were only a few inches of space between them. She almost scolded him for breaking numerous formalities when she was reminded that he was indeed a pirate, not a gentleman of high society. "You can step away from me." She said firmly.

Gunner didn't move, only gave a sickening smile. "I don't think you understand."

"I don't think you do either." She replied testily. She reached for the sword at her side but groped at empty space. She had taken it off earlier because it had gotten in the way of her cleaning the deck. Dread filled inside of her.

"Cleaning the deck isn't the punishment that ye deserve." He drawled, leaning closer towards her. She quickly stepped behind the water barrel, letting it separate them. He narrowed his eyes and easily knocked it aside, water sloshing out and all over the galley. Before she could move again, he gave her a shove. She stumbled and he caught the edge of her sleeve as she fell, ripping part of her shirt open. She gasped and tried to cover herself, thankful that she still wrapped her upper chest from habit.

He yanked her back to her feet and slid a hand onto her waist. She gave a shout and lashed out with her hand, striking him across the face. This only aggravated him further and he captured both of her flailing arms in his large hand, pinning them above her head to the wall. She struggled against him, but to no avail. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "If you stop struggling, ye might enjoy it."

She spat in his face in response. His face contorted angrily and he wiped her saliva off with the back of his hand.

"That wasn't wise." He raised his hand back and struck her across the face. Lauren gave a cry of pain. The numerous rings he wore on his hand cut angrily against her skin. She brought her knee up and hit him in the groin. He momentarily released her hands as hunched forward in pain.

"No, that wasn't." A new, husky voice said. Lauren looked up to see Jack grab Gunner's shoulder and turn the big man to face him. He punched him square in the jaw and Gunner staggered back a few feet, clutching his face in pain. But he wasn't going down without a fight. He lunged for the captain and Jack easily sidestepped him. As Gunner staggered past, Jack kicked him to the floor.

Lauren grabbed the nearest thing to her that she could find: the water ladle.

Gunner fell to the floor on his back and groaned. Jack leaned down and punched him again, this time in the nose. The sickening crunch ensured that he broke it. Blood flowed out of Gunner's nose and he moaned, his hands cupped around his nose. Jack took out his pistol, and with the butt of it, knocked Gunner unconscious.

When Jack was sure that he wouldn't be moving anytime soon, he turned to face Lauren. His features softened as he saw her determinedly holding the water ladle. "An' what were ye going to do with that?" He asked softly, trying not to smile.

She looked down at the ladle in her hand and her shoulders dropped. "Poke his eye out?" She said quietly.

He slowly approached her. "Are ye alright?"

She nodded stiffly. "I'm fine. He just surprised me. I was doing fine."

"I can see that you had the situation under control." He took the ladle from her hand and tossed it aside. "Are ye hurt?"

She shook her head no, even though her face stung where he had hit her.

He then noticed the tear up the side of her shirt that revealed part of her midsection. She tugged it to the side, trying to cover herself. Jack diverted his eyes after a moment and began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

He took off his shirt and handed it to her. "Put it on."

Lauren stood, struck-dumb in front of the bare-chested pirate. She quickly looked away and took the shirt, sliding her arms into it and deftly buttoning the front up. "Thank you," she said quietly, surprised by his kindness.

He ignored her thanks, focused on the reddening part of her face. "I thought you said ye were okay."

"I am," she said confused. Jack reached out and touched the swollen, bleeding cut. Lauren flinched and took a step back.

"That needs to be treated." He said.

Lauren's eyes were drawn to his chest again. She blinked and looked away, unsure where it was safe to look.

He pulled out a chair for her and she took a seat. Jack went to the storage, pulled out a bottle of alcohol, and found a clean cloth. He returned to the table with them both and pulled a chair across from her. He leaned forward and gently tilted her head so he could see the mark across her cheek. The skin was cut in the middle, but besides the swelling and the redness, it didn't look serious.

"Will I live?" She asked with the smallest hint of humor.

Jack gave a chuckle and dabbed the cloth with a bit of alcohol. "Looks like it." He gently pressed the cloth against her cheek and she flinched away.

"It stings!" She protested.

Jack tried not to roll his eyes. "It's alcohol. What did ye expect?"

She didn't reply but allowed him to clean the cut, her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw clenched. Jack thought she was just being overdramatic; that or she really didn't have any tolerance for pain. She would pass out from a gun wound!

"That should help." He finished, tossing the cloth back onto a counter.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking down at her folded hands. "Not just for this, but for…" She gazed over at Gunner's unconscious body.

Jack understood her meaning. "I told ye I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety…"

"I understand."

"…but I'll do the best I can." He finished.

Lauren looked up at him, purposefully trying to not stare at his bare chest.

"We'll move ye to have your own private quarters. An' ye've got to work on your defense skills. But perhaps another day, eh?"

Lauren smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry I've been such a nuisance."

Jack shrugged. "I'm sorry about your fiancé."

Lauren wasn't sure what he meant by that statement. Was he sorry that Gerard died? Or was he sorry that he thought he was a jerk who left her behind? She didn't have time to ask him what he meant as he began to drag Gunner out of the galley. "What are you doing to do with him?"

"We'll find a nice island that he can call home. Population of one," He smirked.

"Oh. Why?"

Jack actually paused and looked up at her as if she were stupid. "Not only did he defy my orders, but he tried to attack me – though was quite unsuccessful – but he tried to rape ye. Any one of those would warrant the punishment he's due to receive. But for now, we'll take 'im to the brig."

He continued to drag him and then paused. "Have ye seen the brig?" Lauren shook her head and he motioned for her to join him.

Lauren followed him to the brig, where Jack unceremoniously dropped Gunner in a heap in one of the cells. He pulled out a ring of keys and locked the cell shut. Lauren looked around in distaste. "What a miserable place," she said. Water sloshed along the floors as the ship swayed and there was an unidentifiable stench that hung in the air.

"That's the point," Jack said. "Now let's find ye a room." He led her up out of the brig and along a familiar passage. Lauren was painfully aware the entire time that Jack was still not wearing a shirt.

He opened the door to a room and stepped inside. She followed and she realized this was the same space that she and Daniel had practiced her swordplay in. The trunks and chests were still pushed against the walls.

"Dunno that we have any spare mattresses… but ye can sling your hammock in here and at least be away from the others."

After another glance at his chest, she cleared her throat. "Don't you want to… you know…put another shirt on?" She asked, feeling her face grow red.

Jack looked confused, as if he had forgotten he had given her his shirt and then smirked, realizing that he was making her uncomfortable. "Sure, love."

Lauren coughed, unsure as to why he had just addressed her as such. He left the room and after a moment, she followed. "I'll return your shirt as soon as I've found a new one."

Jack waved his hand. "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

"Thank you," she replied, again touched by his kindness.

"Back to my duties." He said with a small nod as they emerged on the top deck. He entered inside his cabin and returned moments later with a fresh shirt. He resumed his position at the helm.

"There you are," Daniel greeted. He tilted his head as he examined her shirt. "Are you wearing Jack's shirt?"

"Yes… my shirt ripped in an indecent way and he offered me his until I acquire a new one. It was embarrassing to say the least." She didn't know why she didn't confide in him at that moment, but the lie came forth so easily. He looked as if he didn't fully believe her, but it satisfied him enough to not ask any more questions.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, you're getting along much better than you were."

Lauren nodded slowly. She figured things would be slightly different now.

"You're face…" He trailed off concernedly when he noticed her cut.

Lauren turned the other way so he couldn't see it and waved away his hand. "I fell, ripped my shirt and cut my cheek. Like I said, embarrassing."

Daniel didn't look like he quite believed her, but said no more about the topic. "I've got the next shift in the crow's nest. Want to join me?"

Lauren agreed and together they climbed to the top. As they both sat down Lauren couldn't get out of her head the idea that Jack thought Gerard was selfish for leaving her behind. She voiced what Jack had said to Daniel and asked what he thought. "Was Gerard truly being selfish for joining the navy and leaving me?"

"I think you're asking the wrong guy." He said. "I hate the government, Lauren. So I can't view the situation unbiasedly. I would do everything in my power not to go, which I _am._ Becoming a pirate, I did just that."

"Hmm," she said, somewhat absentmindedly. She knew that Gerard loved her with all of his heart, and that is all she needed to know. It was enough to know that the man she loves, loves her in return.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

That night, as the crew sat in the dining hall, Gunner's absence was noted. Crewmembers asked each other if they knew his whereabouts and each gave a shake of their head. Jack was asked and he casually answered with, "In the brig."

A hushed silence fell over the room. Jack continued to butter his roll, acting as if he didn't notice the lack of noise.

"What for?" Someone asked.

Jack set down his roll and his eyes connected with Lauren's just for a moment before they moved on. She sucked in her breath and looked down at her plate. This was going to be embarrassing. She almost stood to exit the room just so she didn't have to face their reactions, but Jack was already speaking. It was too late.

"Numerous reasons. The bloody scum attacked me. But the most offensive crime is he's been stealin' from the rum and water supply." He licked a buttery thumb.

The crew murmured and Lauren left out a sign of relief. She mouthed the words _thank you_ to Jack and he tipped his bottle of rum to her.

"That's unusual for a crewmember to attack the captain." Daniel commented.

"Strange, indeed." She murmured, taking a small sip of the rum. It didn't burn so much now when she drank it; she was growing accustomed to the taste. She wasn't necessarily sure that she liked it, but it was in abundance. She looked at the food spread out on the long table and pushed away her plate. She wasn't particularly hungry. She was also ever-conscious that she was wearing Jack's shirt. It smelled of sweat and salt and the sun, and in a weird way she kind of liked it. It brought her to the time that Gerard had spent the afternoon with her at the shore. It was one of very few times he was able to spend the majority of the day with her…and it also was the one that meant the most.

_She learned her head against his arm, closing her eyes and relishing the fact that he was here with her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He twisted his neck to kiss her forehead and she smiled. She almost fell asleep there, just enjoying his company but he gently woke her. _

"_Lauren," he whispered. "It's drawing late."_

_The sun was indeed sinking near the horizon line, coloring the sky and waters different shades of orange and red. Gerard helped her to her feet and she brushed the sand from her dress, her eyes still on the ocean. "Have you seen anything more beautiful?" She breathed._

_Gerard took her hand in his. "Yes, I have."_

_She looked at him questioningly, to find him gazing directly at her. She blushed and averted her gaze when she realized his meaning. They walked together along the shoreline letting the waves wash over their feet and ankles. "Lauren, I love you," he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth. She stopped where she was and he turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his. "You are unlike any other woman I've met. The more time we've spent together, the more dear to me you become." Here he paused, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "I've looked for someone like you to spend the rest of my life with and I only hope that I am the man you are looking for."_

_Lauren's eyes widened. "Are you asking…"_

"_I have your father's blessing…will you marry me?"_

_Lauren's entire face lit up. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Gerard pulled out a small ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her ring finger. He then put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. _

"Bugger, ye've gone again."

Lauren was jolted out of her memory, Jack gazing at her cautiously as he took a drink from his rum bottle.

"What?" She asked, slightly embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. .

"Is this where I question your sanity?" He asked.

"I was simply thinking." She defended.

"Ah, but thinking isn't such a simple task."

Lauren stood to leave. Her and Jack were the only ones still remaining.

She was almost to the door when he spoke again. "Ye were thinkin' 'bout 'im, weren't ya?" He asked.

Lauren stopped. "Yes…" She said cautiously. "Why?"

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why? Have ye not accepted that he's dead?" He said bluntly.

"That's none of your business." She snapped. "I loved him and love doesn't simply fade after a month. But how would you know that? In fact, do you feel anything?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Jack stood to his feet. "I'm not the one in love with a self-absorbed jerk. Do _you _know what love is, or are you just infatuated with the idea of who this guy is?" He brushed past her and left her wondering what had just happened. She didn't know why she had snapped. Since when had she been so quick to anger and impatient?

She gave an impatient sight. She needed to apologize, but that was easier said than done. When she entered her new private quarters, she felt even guiltier about her earlier statement when she found her hammock already strung up. Jack had done more than enough for her today than she could say, and that was how she repaid him? She would apologize the next day when their tempers had cooled.

It was odd to fall asleep without the snores from the surrounding crewmembers, but it was nice to have the familiar silence that she once knew again. The ship rocked her gently to sleep

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The next morning, she found Jack at the helm with every intention of apologizing, but before she could speak he was already issuing commands. "Ana Maria has been manning the crow's nest for the past three hours. Go relieve 'er."

"Before—"

"Are you questioning my commands or authority as captain?"

"No, captain," she said dejectedly. Another time, she vowed as she climbed to the top of the crow's nest.

She found Ana Maria there as Jack had said. "Ana Maria," she greeted. "I'm your relief."

"About time," she muttered, standing to her feet.

Lauren frowned. Why was everyone so cranky today?

Ana Maria noticed her look and hesitated. "You know what ye did was gutsy. Find a woman on a pirate ship and most would kill ya. You're lucky Jack's different because you're not only a woman, but you hid that fact. He almost didn't let me aboard. Got a lot o' courage for a prissy lady from higher society. Impressive." She smiled and continued down the ladder.

Lauren hadn't thought about it in that way. And how was Jack different? Yes, he was rather odd with his continuous half-drunken state and his swagger of a walk, but she didn't think that that was what Ana Maria meant. How was Jack different?

She found the answer to her question sooner than she might have thought. She was relieved mid-afternoon by Ben and she continued her search for Jack. He wasn't at the helm so she assumed he must be down in the galley. Her assumption proved correct when she found him discussing something with Tubbs. When she entered the room, however, he took one look at her and began to leave.

"Wait!" She said, but he pushed past her and out of the galley. "Jack!" She called again. When he didn't acknowledge her, she followed him down the passageway. "I wanted to apologize for what I said. I don't know why I said it. You just always bring out the negative things about Gerard and that... well it frankly pisses me off. It just brings out the worst in me."

Jack turned to face her. "If that's your worst, ye'll never be a true pirate."

She grinned. "I really am sorry. I don't know enough about you to make such awful assumption."

Jack frowned. "You don't know me well enough to know that I'm not heartless?" He crossed his arms and continued in a gentle tone. "I love this crew and I love me ship. I'm not a ruthless killer. Pirates as a whole may be considered such, but I use that as a front to cause fear so that I don't have to hurt anyone. I may not have what you consider love with another woman – though I _do_ love women – but that doesn't mean I don't feel."

Lauren looked down in embarrassment. She cleared her throat, "I see." She understood now what Ana Maria meant. Jack was different.

"Apology accepted." He stuck out his hand and Lauren shook it.

* * *

><p>Friends again. :)<p>

As always, reviews make my day! Like really, really make my busy, chaotic, sometimes depressing day. I work 30 hours next week and have school, so I think I might go out of my mind. If you have any suggestions, criticisms, or praises, I'd love to hear them!

Stay classy you all,

- Becca


	22. The Prospect of Moving On

First off, my apologies for the delay. Life is, well... life. Secondly, I apologize for uploading on a weird day. But, it's been a bit so I wanted to give you all _something! _Nonetheless, thank you to all my faithful and loyal reviewers: **Insanenormality, zare. downey. okumura, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, KasumiCain, xxxxninaxxxx, Emilie-Kait,** and** BeatlesChick**!

You guys rock my socks. Do enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Prospect of Moving On<strong>

"You're holding the sword too tight. Loosen up."

Lauren took a deep breath and tried to do as she was told. But with the entire crew passively watching while they continued their chores and Jack's eyes so intently fixated on her, it was hard to concentrate.

"Just block my sword," Jack said.

Lauren tried not to snort in response. _Yes, because that will be so easy._ She gripped her sword tightly, already forgetting his initial instruction as Jack's sword whistled towards her. Her eyes widened in fear and she squeezed her eyes shut, blindly moving her sword upright to block his.

"Are ye _closing _your eyes?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

Lauren peeked through her eyelids and realized that her sword didn't even come in contact with his. Jack drew his hand over his face. "Ye can't fight with your eyes closed!"

"I can't fight at all!" She protested.

Jack glanced around at the chuckling crewmembers and stepped closer to her so that only she could hear. "Not without any confidence, ye can't. You're making it too complicated. Tell me, what's the point of a sword fight? Why are ye learning this?"

"To defend myself." She answered.

"Correct. An' if someone is trying to kill you, how will you stop them?"

She was silent.

"You will have to kill them. It's your life or theirs, and they won't pause to consider sparing yours. You're a pirate now. We're scum."

"I don't know that I can do that." She said quietly. "I can't kill someone."

"I know," he said. "But when the time comes, you will know if ye can or not. So we just have to prepare for that time, aye?"

She nodded.

"Okay, to stop them, you just have to connect your sword with their body. Don't aim for their sword. Aim for anything exposed. Just stick 'em with your sword. Try and stick _me _with your sword."

She nodded again warily.

"Alright," he said, resuming his previous stance across from her. He nodded for her to make the first move.

She glanced nervously around at the watching crewmembers and then raised her sword. She focused on Jack's side. It seemed fairly exposed. She swung her sword towards it and Jack easily parried it and then swung his sword around, tapping her side gently before she could even comprehend what he was doing.

"Most fights aren't long and elaborate," he explained. "Within a few moves, one of the opponents is usually defeated."

She nodded and they repeated the exercise numerous times with the same result. A sweat had broken out across Lauren's forehead and her arms were tired. "I can't do this." She sighed, looking around once more at the chuckling crewmembers. "They all know I'm terrible." She said, waving her arm at them and ducking her head.

"Don't worry about them." Jack said, shooting glares in their direction. They quickly got back to work. "Hey," he placed his hand underneath her chin and raised it so she was looking at him. "Where's that girl that wanted to avenge her fiancé's death?"

Lauren jerked her head away, uncomfortable at the closeness of their proximity. She took a step back. "Maybe I should just focus on defending myself instead of trying to kill someone I can't." She changed the subject.

"Last time ye closed your eyes." He objected.

"Last time I thought you were going to chop my head off." She said defensively.

He shook his head. "You don't need to be scared of me, Lauren. I won't hurt ye."

She raised her sword. "I'm ready, then."

Jack slowly swung his sword at her and she easily blocked it.

"That was dreadful," she said. "I actually blocked it. I won't learn anything that way. Give me your worst."

"No," Jack said. "I'd kill ye if I gave ye my worst." But he launched towards her and his sword hit her bluntly in three different spots by the time her sword was in position to block the first.

She frowned. "Again."

Jack repeated the sequence, attacking in the same spots but always turning his blade at the last second so that the flat of the blade hit her, and not the edge. Lauren was unable to parry any of the blows.

"C'mon Stratfor, give me your worst." He teased.

Lauren was quickly growing frustrated as she was unable to defend herself from any of his blows. She knew that if this were real, there would be no chance that she would still be alive. She moved offensively, hoping that it would catch Jack off guard, but he only smirked as he easily parried her sword.

"You're hitting like a girl." Jack joked. "And not even a full grown one at that."

The flat of Jack's sword continued to make contact with every part of her body. She had to be able to block at least one! Growing up, she had been a quick learner. She was quick to read, quick to write, quick to ride a horse. But this was something altogether different.

She tried to study his moves, to find a pattern, but he moved erratically and randomly, following no pattern. Desperateness was growing inside of her to accomplish at least something, to not be so completely humiliated.

As the flat of Jack's sword connected with her side, she cried out as if she were in pain. Jack froze and dropped his sword to her side. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked, his hand moving towards her side.

As quickly as she could, she moved behind him, bringing her sword up in front of his neck.

He gave a small chuckle. "That was dirty."

Lauren smiled, confidence surging through her. "Well I am a—"

Before she could finish her statement, Jack grabbed her wrist and wrenched her arm backward. She gasped, dropped her sword, and Jack easily moved out of her hold. "Pirate?" He finished for her.

Lauren frowned, annoyed that he had still managed to outmaneuver her. She smirked though and gave a giggle.

"Land ho!"

Jack and Lauren looked up to the crow's nest where the pirate who gave the call was pointing to starboard. Jack pulled out his telescope and he smiled. "We've reached our destination, Miss Stratford."

"And what is that?" She asked, unable to identify the smudge on the horizon.

"Gunner's new home." He said, watching her carefully.

She didn't respond, only shaded her eyes from the sun as she squinted at the approaching island.

"Daniel," Jack said as he passed. "Come with me."

Together they descended to the brig. There, they found Gunner in his cell, hands chained together. He looked up at their approach and snarled. Jack pulled out a ring of keys and slid an old, dirty, bronze key into the lock. The door opened with a _click. _He stepped inside.

"Come to protect your girlfriend? Get revenge for scaring the poor wench?" He sneered.

Jack acted as if he were pondering this for a moment. He then abruptly leaned down and punched him in the jaw. Gunner grunted and his eyes rolled back into his head. "That wasn't my original intent," he said to the sleeping man, "but now that you mentioned it."

He shook out his knuckles. "Help me drag 'im outta here." He said. Daniel stepped inside of the cell and together they began to move him out.

"What did he mean by that?" Daniel asked.

"By what?" Jack asked distractedly. "The fellow could lose a few pounds," he mumbled as he struggled with the large man.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend." Daniel said innocently.

Jack paused only for a moment as his eyes slid over to Daniel. "I don't."

"Then what was he talking about?"

"No idea. Man's gone looney." He replied. "Are ye chattin' or are ye helping me here?"

Daniel asked no more questions as they carried him to the upper deck. They dropped him unceremoniously onto the deck. "Probably shouldn't have knocked him unconscious right before I throw him overboard." Jack mumbled.

"Drop the anchor, this is far enough." He commanded. A few crewmembers quickly did as commanded. Evening was quickly approaching as they waited impatiently for Gunner to awaken. Jack noticed that Lauren particularly avoided the side of the deck that Gunner was on. She stayed on the complete far end, content to fiddling with the ropes and exchanging a few words with the other crewmen.

"Someone get me a bucket." Jack finally said impatiently. One was offered and Jack threw the water onto Gunner's face. He spluttered and his eyes opened. Two crewmembers pulled him to his feet.

"Time ta walk the plank." One said, pushing him through the surrounding crew members who had gathered to watch the traitor's fate.

"A pistol with one shot." Jack said, placing the gun into the man's belt. "That's more than ye deserve."

Gunner spat at Jack in reply. The crew shouted in protest and began to call out jeers. Jack calmly wiped the saliva from his face with his sleeve. "Time ta go."

Michael pushed Gunner onto the plank. The traitor walked to the edge and turned and glared at them all. His eyes specifically found Lauren, and his expression darkened even more. "You'll pay for this wench!" He shouted angrily. "I'll find you, and I will ha—!"

Before he could finish whatever vulgar thing he had to say, Jack kicked the plank and Gunner went tumbling off, plunging into the dark waters beneath.

Some of the crewmembers cheered and after some had their looks down into the water, they dispersed. Lauren's face throughout the entire ordeal remained stony.

"I'm fine," she said as Jack approached.

"That's not what I was going to ask you." He said.

She waited for him to continue.

He pulled out two bottles of rum from behind his back. "Care to have a drink with me?"

Lauren was taken aback by his offer. "I…" She hesitated. "I'm rather tired. I've had a long day."

"All the more reason to," he grinned, waving the bottles.

Lauren smiled politely but shook her head. "I'm…" She trailed off, catching herself before she finished her sentence. She had been about to say that she was engaged and it would not be appropriate. Her eyes fell and she pressed her lips together, trying to hold back the emotions that were rising up.

Jack gazed at her curiously. She simply shook her head and walked away. She went to her private quarter as quickly as she could and closed the door behind her. Gerard was gone. Truly gone forever. There was no more potential for Mrs. Harvey. It was Lauren Stratford, and she needed to move on.

_But what if I don't want to?_

* * *

><p>Wow wow wow... <em><br>_

Thoughts? Suggestions? Awesome? Absolutely terrible? Let me know in the review below! Reviews make my day! :D

-Becca


	23. The Deal

A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers for the last chapter: **Kagayaku Hoshi-chan**, **xxxxninaxxxx**, **FastcarsandFreedom**, and **Rwy'n-Y-Blai****dd Drwg! **

**xxxxninaxxxx: **I don't believe I've ever actually stated whether this was before or after CotB; I think that it could honestly be either (or neither, for that regard) and I will leave it to open for you to decide. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Deal<strong>

There was a cool breeze upon his cheek despite the boiling sun. The water lapped at his leg, and it was warm, just as warm as everything else that surrounded him. Hunter opened his eyes and he found nothing but the blue sky above him. There were a few scattered clouds and the distant caw of a seagull reached his ears.

He slowly sat up, holding his hand to his head. It throbbed painfully. He looked around slowly, finding himself sitting on a beach. Looking down the curved shore, he saw floating driftwood and debris. He was on an island, he surmised. He must have been washed ashore upon the – from the looks of it – very small island. Chunks of wood floated in with the tide next to him. Hunter picked up one and examined it. There was a hint of red at the edges and Hunter realized it was a piece of wood from the hull of his ship, the HMS _Arrowhead. _He tossed it angrily back onto the sand.

How had he come so close to finding her only to let her slip away through his fingers? It had taken meticulous attention to detail to track her as far as he did. When her trail had gone missing in Port Royal (except for a few witnesses who said they saw her with a strange looking fellow), Hunter knew his chances of finding her were slim. But he persisted; he didn't give up. So they had set sail along the trading routes, hoping to run into other ships that may have seen her or were possibly carrying her.

His entire crew had thought that it was the end when they crossed the _Black Pearl_. The sight of the black sails and the pirates aboard sent shivers down all of their spines. Yet Hunter held firm, knowing that if they were to die, he would at least make sure that she wasn't captive among the pirates. But there she had been, still disguised as a man and still fooling the entire crew. Now that he had let her escape, now that the pirates had found her true identity, she would be a goner. They would murder her, force her to walk the plank, defile her. The possibilities were endless when it came to pirates.

And here he was, stranded on an island, unsure of how he got there and where he was, knowing he had failed his mission completely. He kicked angrily at the sand. He couldn't fail. If he failed, he may lose his position that he had worked so hard to get. He would lose the respect of his peers and supervisors. He would disappoint the Admiral. He would rather die than see that happen.

And he wasn't dying. He would have to survive until someone found him.

For four days, he kept a fire burning, hoping that the smoke would alert passing ships of his presence. He was able to eat the fruit that the island offered, but his lack of fresh water worried him. There wasn't much left for the island to offer. _I won't last another week_, he thought grimly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

On the sixth day, he was unsure if the heat was making him delusional. As he waded along the shore, hoping to catch some fish, he found a body of a man. At first he feared it may be a sailor from his crew. But as he drug him to shore and rolled him over, the face was unfamiliar. He checked the man's pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "By God, he's alive." He murmured.

He brought him near the fire to warm him, and he pumped his chest several times, knowing he would have swallowed too much water. The man coughed, spewing water from his mouth. "Who are you!?" He shouted, pushing Hunter away and standing to his feet. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the captain.

Hunter calmly stood to his feet. "Not sure why it concerns you."

The man angrily pulled the trigger, but besides a light _click_, nothing happened.

"Wet gun powder." Hunter explained, crossing his arms.

He cursed and shoved his pistol back into his belt. His beady eyes suspiciously took in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Hunter replied. "My ship was destroyed and I woke up here."

"Better than being kicked off yours to be left to die." He grunted.

Hunter grinned. If anyone had the worse situation at the moment, he was sure it was him. "Tell me, were you sent on a mission to find something, only to find it and have it slip through your fingers? To have your ship and crew be blown to bits? To know that you are responsible for all of their deaths? To know that going home would strip you of your title and the life that you once knew? To be a laughing stock?"

The man tilted his head curiously. "What were you searching for?"

"A woman. Daughter of an admiral who had gone missing." Hunter grunted.

He narrowed his eyes. "Name wouldn't happen to be Lauren, would it?"

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, it would. How did you know?"

"I was on that ship with her." He sneered. "Wench tricked us all and didn't even receive due punishment."

Hunter's mind was spinning. "You were one of the crewmembers of the _Black Pearl_?" He asked, trying not to let his disgust be conveyed in his voice. "And she wasn't harmed? How can that be? Pirates don't allow women aboard their ships."

"They do if they're getting something in return."

Hunter's hope fell as quickly as it had risen. "So she's become a prostitute."

"No. That would be fair." He said. "The captain has his eyes on her. No one might as well look at her or he'll be thrown overboard."

"I'm assuming that's what happened to you then."

The man nodded. "Happened to look at 'er longer than the captain liked."

"Interesting." Hunter simply said, knowing there must be more to the story than he was letting off. For the time being, though, the information would suffice.

"So you're still trying to find her?" The pirate asked.

Hunter nodded. "I have no other choice."

"Get me off this island, and I'll help you. I know the _Pearl_ and I know the captain. I can lead you to 'er and ye can reap your rewards. I'll not only get off this island, but I'll get my revenge against the captain." He said.

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you, pirate?"

"I don't think ye have any other choice."

Hunter conceded. If he had known the pirate's true intentions, he would not have agreed to his terms, but as the man said, he didn't have any other choice. He stuck out his hand. "Name's Hunter."

The pirate smiled and shook his hand, closing the deal. "Gunner. The name's Gunner."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNNNN...!<p>

Bit of a short chapter since I posted on Monday, but wanted to give you something before next week. Things start to pick up real soon! I can't wait to share with you all of the chapters I've been writing!

As always, reviews make my day! :)

-Becca


	24. Cheating

Happy holidays everyone! I hope you all have had a wonderful, wonderful year. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Cheating<strong>

Lauren tossed and turned in her hammock, but no matter how much she willed herself to sleep, her mind would not rest. Various fragments of memories with Gerard filled her mind. She closed her eyes, holding desperately onto each and every one of them, afraid that if she didn't relive them then and there, they would be lost forever. She could feel them slipping through her fingers as they twisted, trying to catch them before they truly disappeared.

The day that she received the news of his death entered her mind. _No_. _Anything but that day_. But the more she tried to block it from her mind, the more the scenes and events began to unfold. There was her father, coming into the garden and interrupting her and Stella. He asked if he could have a moment alone with her.

There she was entering his office, wondering what could be urgent enough to be so rude to leave Stella waiting. The words, coming out of his mouth so flatly. _He was killed. He was killed. He was killed. _The phrase bounced around her mind ruthlessly, sparing no feelings.

"Agh!" She shouted, unable to take the confines of her mind anymore. She was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. She padded out of her private quarter, heading for the main deck where she knew that Daniel often came up late at night to watch the moon. But as she stepped into the moonlight, the person she saw was not Daniel, but Jack.

Her footsteps alerted him of another presence and he noticed her before she could sneak back down. He was sitting on a crate, his feet propped up on the rails of the ship, lazily drinking a bottle of rum. His second, it would appear from the empty bottle at the base of the crate.

"Can't sleep," she explained simply as she joined him. She leaned against the railing and together they looked out at the moon-washed ocean.

"Have you seen anything more beautiful?" He asked.

His words stopped her cold. She had said those same words to Gerard on the beach, right before he proposed. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, willing her emotions to just this once, hide. But she couldn't control her tears once they filled her eyes. She leaned over the rail, hoping her hair would cover her face.

"What is it?" Jack asked softly.

"I said those exact words to Gerard before he proposed to me." She said, wiping her tears hastily from her cheeks.

Jack sighed and stood to his feet. "With that, I bid ye good night."

"P-pardon?" She said, unable to believe that he would simply leave after she had said something like that.

"I told ye before. I don't deal with crying women, and ye are crying."

"Are you serious?"

"Look, ye obviously have more problems than I can help ye with. You're still stuck on this man. He's _dead._ An' I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth and ye need to acknowledge it."

Lauren just stared at him stupidly, unable to form words to respond to what he was saying.

"I know ye loved him, but ye've got to move on. It will only cause ye more pain if you keep holding on."

Lauren put a hand to her head and reached out to the rail to steady herself. "What if I don't know how."

"I can't tell ye how. Only you can do that." He said softly.

Lauren sighed. Jack didn't leave like he formerly said he would, but he moved back to her side and leaned against the railing. Lauren spotted the rum still in his hands. "Does your offer for drinks still stand?" She asked.

Jack hesitated. "Not sure that the state you're in is appropriate for drinking."

"I'm a pirate," she countered, reaching for the bottle.

Jack held it at arm's length and she was unable to reach it. "And I'm you're captain."

Lauren frowned but couldn't argue. She put her head back in her hands and tried to sort out what she needed to do. Move on? How could she move on when her whole life was built around Gerard? He was her stronghold, her comforter, her best friend, her go-to person. He was gone, and he simply couldn't be replaced. That couldn't change.

Maybe she was the one that needed to change.

She felt Jack place his hand on her shoulder. He gave a small squeeze and that small sign that indicated that he cared was enough to make Lauren tear up again. "I'm so sorry," she sniffled. "I must seem so ridiculous to you. So wrapped up in one person that I can't function properly without them." Another sniffle. "It's unlike me."

Jack gently pulled her hands away from her face, and when she ducked her head in response, he lifted her chin with his finger. "Shh," he whispered. "Just stop thinking for one moment. Ye think too much, so wrapped up in what others think of ye and what ye think of yourself."

Lauren took a deep breath and looked up at Jack's face. One last tear slid down her cheek and Jack brushed it away with his thumb. "C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

Lauren closed her eyes and was surrounded by Jack's now familiar scent. Her tense muscles relaxed and she leaned her head against his chest, relishing his comfort. After a few moments, she pulled away.

She looked out over the ocean and at the moon. "It is beautiful."

Jack looked out with her for a moment "Get some sleep," he said. He took his bottle of rum and went inside his cabin. The door softly shut behind him. Lauren sighed. She couldn't escape her nightmares forever.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren groggily headed to the dining hall. It had taken her a long time last night to fall asleep after her midnight talk with Jack, and for the first time not because memories of her past were haunting her. This time Jack's words were repeating in her head, how it felt when he had brushed away her tears, how he held her close.

_No, _she thought. Thoughts and feelings such as these were not appropriate. She was only thinking them because she missed Gerard and how he once held her close, brushed away her tears. How could she possibly think such things in her situation?

Lauren audibly groaned, for two different reasons. Her whole body ached from her lesson with Jack the day before. Every muscle in her body protested as she headed to the galley. When she reached the hall, it was busy, all the pirates crowded around the table jostling each other for their favorite dish.

"Mornin' sunshine." Jack greeted with a knowing grin.

She merely grunted in reply, shoving her hair out of her face in a very unlady-like fashion. She squeezed into a seat between Daniel and Michael. "Mornin'," they greeted. Again she grunted in reply.

"Eggs?" Daniel passed her a bowl full that were scrambled.

Another grunt. She heaped three large spoonfuls onto her plate and began to shovel it into her mouth. She grabbed the nearest bottle of rum to her and took a large gulp, washing the eggs down.

"My how things change." Daniel said.

"Our little girl's growin' up." Michael said fondly. "Eating like a true pirate."

Lauren paused, her fork halfway to her open mouth. She cleared her throat and delicately took her next bite.

"And there she goes again." Michael sighed.

"Always a true lady." Daniel added with a wink.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"How did your lesson with the cap'n go?" Daniel asked, more seriously. "You can be honest if he was a better teacher than I."

"It was…okay. Much the same result as your lesson. As in, I'm utterly hopeless. And my body aches in spots I didn't think it could ache."

"You'll grow used to it in time. You'll become stronger."

She nodded. "Eventually I suppo—"

"Cap'n!" A crewmember burst into the room. He was out of breath. "Ship on the horizon! Flyin' the Union Jack!"

Jack was to his feet and already halfway out of the hall. "Navy vessel? Or was it private?"

"Private, cap'n. There's ladies aboard."

Jack smiled and turned to the crew. "Make yourselves pretty boys, there's ladies on this ship."

The crew hurriedly rushed from the room in their excitement, leaving behind their half-finished plates. Lauren grabbed hold of Ben's arm as he passed by. "Surely Jack doesn't mean to harm them? The ladies?"

"Harm them? No," he answered as they walked together. "Just means that they'll have valuables, jewels, necklaces, the like. That's pay day for us." They reached the main deck. "Plus," he added as an afterthought, "Jack likes ta flirt."

Lauren furrowed her brow. Flirt?

As they neared the British ship, she found the scene the same as always: sailors running to and fro in a panic, ushering the women and children below deck, finding any available weapons and arming themselves. The captain was a round, short man with a red face that plainly displayed his absolute fear. "What do you want!? We don't want any harm here. Ask what you want and leave us be!"

Jack stroked his beard. "What do I want? That is a heavy question." He smiled, flashing the gold in his teeth just for effect. "Line your passengers above deck! Remove all valuables and jewels. We'll be searching the ship!" He barked.

The captain quickly did as Jack asked. The passengers lined up above deck. Jack picked out a few of the crewmembers and then Lauren to board the ship with him.

He commanded those he selected to search the ship. To Lauren, he gave a bag. She started at the beginning of the line and held out the open bag for the passengers to drop their valuables. She looked them straight in the face; they deserved to see who was stealing from them.

"My lady," Jack said charmingly a few people down the line. "I believe you've forgotten this lovely piece." He fingered the necklace that hung against the young, pretty lady's neck. Her golden hair was done up in curls and her complexion pale. Though, Lauren couldn't determine whether that was from a lack of sunlight or from fear.

"I-it was my grandmother's," she protested.

"God rest her soul," Jack said with his hand over his heart. "Let me help ye with that." His hand brushed across her chest as he circled around behind her. He unclasped the necklace and dropped it into his hands. He leaned close to her ear and whispered so quietly Lauren almost didn't hear, "thank ye, love. Ye've been…invaluable."

"Move along," He said to Lauren when he caught her watching with a wave of his hand. Lauren continued down the line of passengers and each of them reluctantly dropped their precious heirlooms and keepsakes into the sack. She stopped at the last passenger, who was wearing a large floppy hat that covered most of his face in shadow.

He didn't move to drop anything into the bag. He just silently stood, his head slightly ducked. Lauren narrowed her eyes. "We haven't got all day," she said, growing impatient.

"As you wish," his voice rumbled. In a sudden movement that caught Lauren completely off guard, he flung out a hidden dagger and grabbed Lauren from behind, pressing it to her neck. Jack immediately drew his sword and was halfway to her when the man called out, "Take another step – any of you – and she dies!"

Jack stopped where he was, albeit resentfully, as he glared at the man.

"There we are. See? No one has to get hurt. We were doing just fine before you all came along and now you're going to hand back all the possessions you've stolen and head back along your merry way." He said. "Lauren? That's your name, isn't it?" He hissed into her ear.

Lauren flinched. "That's Miss Stratford, to you." She spat.

The man grinned. "Oh, hoh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize ladies were now allowed on the crew of the _Black Pearl_." He said sardonically.

"Now Lauren," he continued. "You're going to give your sack to your captain. No, no," He said as Jack began to step forward. "You stay where you're at. She'll toss it to you."

"The valuables will break." Lauren said drily.

"So will your neck if you don't do as I say."

"There's no use being a hero. You'll only get hurt."

"And there's no use for women to talk! Toss him the bag!"

His remark lit a small fire in Lauren's eyes. No use in women talking? Who on earth did he think he was? Lauren swung the sack forward to Jack, and as the man watched it sail towards Jack, Lauren jerked her leg up into his groin. The man cried out and as a reflex, the dagger jerked, digging into Lauren's neck. She winced at the pain but pushed his arm away and lunged away from him in one motion. But as she did so, he grabbed onto her ankle and she crashed to the deck. She kicked violently and her foot collided with his nose. He groaned and his hand released her ankle. She scrambled to her feet, kicking away the dagger from the man's hand.

She drew her own sword and pointed it at the man's neck. "And ladies aren't allowed on pirate ships." She spat. The passengers had backed away from the spectacle in fright, and the sack of valuables lay abandoned on the deck. Lauren scooped them up and pushed them into Jack's hands. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth shaped in a small 'o'.

Lauren wiped her hand against the cut on her neck and looked at the smudge of blood it remained. "Let's get out of here." She said. By then, the other crewmembers that had been searching the ship had returned and were lugging chests of unknown contents back to the _Pearl_. Lauren took hold of a rope and was about to swing over when Jack's hand grabbed hold of it, stopping her.

"Your neck…" He said, looking at the blood.

"Just a small cut. It will heal."

He was reassured. "I'm impressed. Ye had me fooled that ye were absolutely hopeless in a sword fight."

It was Lauren's turn to grin. "I am. I just cheated." She took the rope from his hands, hinting that he would just have to find his own, and swung over to the awaiting _Black Pearl. _

Jack tossed the sack of possessions in the air and caught it once more. He smiled and followed after her.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Like it? Didn't like it? Let me know in a review. Reviews make my day! :)<p>

Have a wonderful new year, everyone!

-Becca


	25. Stuck in the Middle

I want to thank all my lovelies out there who reviewed the last chapter: **zare. downey. okumura, The Queen of Song, Emilie-Kait, Zelda Zonkk, Patlamouche, **and **xXShatteredTemptationXx**! It was a nice holiday present from you all!

And here me friends, is the next chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Stuck in the Middle<strong>

The crew eagerly searched through the many chests that they had brought aboard from the British ship heading to the Americas. Jack popped open the lid of one of them to reveal a flurry of lace, lightly colored fabrics, pastel dresses, and the faintest trace of perfume. He wrinkled his nose, picking up one of the garments by the sleeve. He eyed it for a moment in disappointment and then tossed it to Lauren. "I believe these clothes are more suited to your kind." He joked.

Lauren warily eyed the dress as it fell to the floor in a heap. "Not anymore," she said, turning her back and moving to a different trunk. Jack frowned, expecting a different, less morose response. He followed her to the next trunk. She struggled to lift the heavy lid and he helped her lift it open. Dust arose from deep inside and Jack waved it aside. Lauren coughed, covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

There wasn't much inside. An old rum bottle, half-empty, laying on its side, and a few scattered pieces of parchment were all that covered the bottom of the heavy trunk. Jack quickly picked up the rum bottle to examine it. He uncorked it, took a swig, and then a satisfied smile crossed his face.

Lauren however was more interested in the pieces of parchment at the bottom. She carefully picked one up. It was faded and damp, but she could clearly discern that they were letters, perhaps part of a diary. She began to read:

_Dear father,_

_We are almost there! To think, all these weeks at sea, all this time apart from you mother and I have faced, it will soon be worth. I hope you are well. Some say that the Americas are often hard to settle into. I suppose that is all a part of the excitement, though. _

_Sarah developed a cough about a week ago. It doesn't seem serious, but the others are keeping a wide berth of her. I can tell she is lonely, but mother warns me not to spend too much time with her, else I will develop the cough, too. She will just have to wait for a doctor in America. There are plenty there, right?_

_We can hardly wait to see what you've accomplished so far. We miss you dearly._

_All my love, _

_Catherine_

Lauren held the letter so tight that her knuckles were white. She couldn't bear to read the others.

"Lauren?" Jack asked hesitantly, noticing the change in her demeanor. Her face was pale and her hands trembling. He gently went to her and took the paper from her hands. He glanced down at it, only to see a simple letter written from a daughter to her father.

Lauren placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Lauren?" Jack asked again.

She opened her eyes and Jack saw the deep sadness that resonated there. "What am I doing here?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"What am I doing _here_?" She turned in a circle, her eyes wide and her arms held out.

Jack gently took her arm to steady her and she flinched at his touch. "Lauren, you don't look well. Let's sit you down."

She allowed Jack to lead her to his cabin. She slowly sat on his bed and Jack pulled up a chair across from her. "What's goin' on?"

Lauren looked down at her hands, which idly plucked at a stray string. "All this time, I've thought I've been so selfless, thinking that giving up my life for Gerard would somehow avenge his death; that getting back at the government would solve all of my problems. This entire time I haven't been selfless, I've been so _selfish_." She stopped, as did her hands. "I couldn't stay in that town, but I didn't have to run from my problems. I only created more problems."

Jack was silent as he listened.

"And my father. I haven't once thought about him or how this might affect him. I… I don't even know what I'm doing here! I can't fight! I can't kill! I don't know that I want to do any of these things! I'm risking my life every day for something I don't really believe in!" She was standing now, her hand running through her hair. She had forgotten that Jack was even there. "I can't be a pirate! I don't know the first thing about being one and yet here I am, hurting everyone I know and love because I couldn't face my own problems!"

She fell back onto the bed, her eyes misty. "What do I do?" She whispered to her hands.

"Ye move on." Jack said.

Lauren raised her eyes to meet his.

"Ye move on from Gerard, for starters. He's dead, whether or not he was a great man or a scallywag. You move on from your past. Ye can't live there, which is what ye've been doing. Ye ran away from your problems, I know. But ye can't take it back. Ye move on from your mistakes and ye don't make them again."

"This isn't my life, Jack." She whispered. "I could never be a pirate."

"You've convinced all of the crew today." He responded. "An' ye've almost convinced me. Ye beat that scallywag out there in the process of stealin' all his jewels. Sounds like a pirate to me."

"Sure, I can act, but I can't truly be."

Jack gave a derisive snort at her reply and a flash of annoyance crossed his face. "Do you really know who you are? Or since no one is telling you what to do, you're unsure about everything?"

"Excuse me?" Lauren retorted.

"What makes you happy? Are ye happy here? Or are ye just scared because your whole life isn't planned out?" Jack stood, pushing his chair back to his desk.

"What gives you the right to make these false accusations? To act like you know everything about me?" She asked angrily.

"Ye asked for me help." Jack snapped.

"I've never asked for your help." She spat.

"You may have never asked but you sure as hell need it!"

"Oh my—"

"No," Jack interrupted, "you can't say that you have never needed my help. What about when you joined me ship? I didn't need you but you needed me. Or when I found out ye were a woman? Did ye need my help then? My mercy and forgiveness? Or what about when Gunner tried to rape you? Ye didn't ask for help but ye needed it. Or the other night when you had nightmares of Gerard. You came to me. Who's giving you sword fighting lessons?"

The silence after his words was thick, almost palpable. Lauren's face was hard, but she didn't look away.

But Jack didn't stop. "Who's feeding you? Clothing you? Protecting you? Being your friend?"

"Friends don't act like asses." She snapped.

"They also don't pretend everything is okay when it's not."

"Okay, fine! I need your help! I need you! Is that what you want to hear?"

"I want ye to stop living in the past and bein' a girl about everythin'." He said harshly, turning away from her. "You're not the only one with a past."

"I'm trying to do something right now but you won't listen!" A short breath. "Isn't it obvious enough that I need you?" She bit her lip, her cheeks turning pink.

"I've already told ye what I think." He said, not looking quite at her.

"No, you've told Miss Stratford what to do. I'm not her anymore."

"Then who are you?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know anything!" She angrily turned away from him. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm too used to being told what to do, how to dress and act. I just…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"I'm listening," Jack said quietly from across the room. His arms were folded and he was leaning against the door, but his intense gaze was focused directly on her.

"Nothing feels right. I feel like I'm stuck in two worlds. That letter… it just brought everything back to me. My father… I miss him. I can't image the pain I've caused him."

"He also caused you a lot of pain, too." Jack said.

"But that doesn't justify what I've done in return."

"No, but it makes your actions much more understandable."

"I don't belong here, I don't belong back home." She lifted her head and met Jack's eyes. "Where_ do_ I belong, Jack?"

He slowly made his way back towards her, their eyes never breaking. He took her hand in his. "I think you're givin' up too quickly. This is a radically different lifestyle than the one you've lived before. You're still adjustin' – quite well might I add."

This produced a small smile.

"Give it some more time, love."

They were silent for a few moments as she took in his words.

"And if you decide you don't want to be here, don't want to be a part of this lifestyle, then I can take ye back." He added.

"Really?" Lauren asked.

Jack nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you, Jack."

He grinned and couldn't help but add, "I'm only saving me own back. Ladies aboard a ship are bad luck and a bloody nuisance."

* * *

><p>Women. Pfft. ;)<p>

I am so excited to share the next two chapters with you. Some crazy stuff is going to happen! :D If you liked this story and this chapter, make sure to leave a review down below. If you didn't like it, leave me a review all the same. I like constructive criticism so I can improve. Wanna guess at what happens, tell me below! I love to hear your predictions as well.

As always, reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	26. Bloody Friends

I know, ya'll should send me straight to the gallows for keeping you all hanging! But you all are still wonderful and leave such beatuiful reviews, so a HUGE THANKS to the following: **Amy Nonymous, laisvega, Is you heart in the game, zare. downey. okumura., Eccentricity97, I'm A Pirate's Lass, Melody Blanchard, KaitlynRose16, **aaaand to all you guests.

Here ya go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Bloody Friends<strong>

Lauren took Jack's advice. She knew that she wasn't miserable aboard the _Black Pearl_, but she also knew that it wasn't a perfect fit. She liked the manual labor; scrubbing the deck, helping cook meals, climbing up and down the rigging, untangling lines and sails, sewing patches in sails; and there were definitely friendships formed that she was thankful for: Daniel, Michael, and yes, even Jack.

But she missed her father and being surrounded by her equals. She supposed that the crew would be considered her equals, but she didn't fit perfectly in, either because she was a woman, or was from higher society, or both. Something was missing.

So she continued her daily chores. She was currently, and resentfully, helping Mr. Tubbs prepare dinner. After he found out there was a woman aboard, he grew excited, assuming that since she was a woman she would know how to cook.

How terribly wrong he was.

He set her to make the bread while he happily chopped away at a carrot. When she asked what ingredients she needed, he happily replied that she could use whichever ones she felt best. When she asked again, stating that she didn't know which to use, he hesitantly pointed them out for her, figuring she must not be much of a baker.

He instead set her to simply chopping and dicing the vegetables for the soup while he mixed together the dough. When he was finished, he looked to her, hoping to find all of the vegetables neatly chopped and simmering in the pot. But what he found instead were jagged cuts and unusual shapes, and Lauren struggling through her fourth tomato.

Tubbs grew very grumpy after that, impatient that she was not learning quickly, and angry that he had gotten his hopes up that there was now adequate help. He shooed her aside and finished the vegetables himself. He then instructed her to knead the dough while he finished adding the spices to the soup. She began to squeeze the dough, thinking about how odd and sticky it felt.

Tubbs was quickly at her side once more, showing her how to _correctly_ knead the dough.

She attempted small talk, thinking that this wouldn't be quite to torturous if there was some conversation. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"How?" He repeated. "How can I tell you the art of my cooking, the knowledge that I've accumulated over a life time in a few short sentences? Stupid girl."

"Well, that's not what I meant, by all means I'm sure it would be an interesting tale—"

"Interesting – ha! As if you could understand this! Look at your sad tomato!"

He waved his knife at the hacked tomato she had previously "chopped."

Lauren knew to keep her mouth shut after that.

There were footsteps at the entrance and Daniel entered the galley. "Smells wonderful," he smiled.

Lauren smiled, thankful for the relief of her friend.

"No thanks to _her_." Tubbs said. "Worst help I've had in all my life…" he mumbled.

Lauren shot a glare at his turned back and Daniel tried not to snigger.

"What brings you down?" She asked.

"You, actually." He said. "Captain wants another sword fighting lesson."

"Oh, thank goodness." She said, abandoning the dough and ignoring the "good riddance" from Mr. Tubbs. "That's the last time I work with him." She muttered after they left the galley.

"Probably for the best, or else we might find you served for the next meal." He joked.

"Funny," she said sarcastically. She found Jack above deck waiting for her, sword already in hand. "Cook somethin' delicious for dinner?" He smirked.

"Hardly," she said shortly. Jack moved to take his stance across from her. He raised his sword and waited for her to make the first move.

"Jack," Lauren started. He cocked his head for her to continue. "Thank you for yesterday."

"Of course," he replied, a little uncomfortably.

Lauren now raised her sword. She cleared her mind of her worries, of her shortcomings, and focused solely on Jack. And then she attacked. She attacked and attacked, but none of her blows landed. Jack effortlessly blocked and parried each one. He slowly moved from the defensive to the offensive, each time turning his sword at the last second so only the flat of his blade touched her. Each hit stung, though and soon, everything ached. The lesson remained fairly similar to the first, except now Lauren remained focused and didn't let her emotions take over. She knew that Jack was an expert swordsman and that most men would be unparalleled to him, let alone a beginner.

She was grateful when they had finally finished. Her arms ached and her mouth was parched, but Jack smiled and said she was improving. She slid her sword back in its scabbard and beamed at his praise. She headed to the galley for a drink and Jack followed.

Mr. Tubbs looked none-too happy at the sight of her. "No worries," she mumbled. "I'm here for a drink, not to help." He mumbled something inaudible in return, but he was visibly relieved.

Lauren took a large drink of her water as Jack sat in the chair next to her with a bottle of rum in his hand. "How are ye?" He asked. She knew that he didn't mean superficially or even physically.

"I'm…" she trailed off. "I'm good, actually. No nightmares last night."

"Improvement," Jack smiled. "Though, I'd imagine he'd give me nightmares too, just for different reasons."

She tried not to roll her eyes. "Say his name for me?"

"What?"

"Say his name."

Confused, Jack obliged. "Gerard?"

Lauren winced, as if he had just cut her with his sword. "Again."

"Gerard Harvey," he drawled, still unsure why he was saying the bloody man's name. This time, Jack noticed her slight facial change because he was looking for it. "Why am I saying his bloody name?"

"I want to know how much it still hurts. I… I don't know, it's stupid but I think talking about him, hearing his name instead of just pushing it to the back of my mind will help me move on faster. I know it's stupid…" she quickly said.

"No, actually that's a great idea. Let me keep going…" Jack cleared his throat. "There once was a man named Gerard Harvey, who was a low, dirty, scum of the earth, scoundrel. And he—"

"Jack," Lauren interrupted him with a raised brow. "I already know how you feel about him."

"Say his name.

"_Gerard_." She said emphatically, and slightly sarcastically. "You don't need to keep insulting him. He was my fiancé, after all."

"Was," Jack mumbled.

"Look, why do you even care so much about him?"

"Look at ye! He's made ye all weepy and…he didn't treat ye right."

Lauren narrowed her eyes, but her voice remained calm and steady. "Again, why do ye care so much?"

Jack suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Er, well… I care about ye." He shrugged.

"As a friend?" She persisted. "You care about me as a friend, right?"

Jack was silent. He wasn't sure how to reply, nor did he think he truly knew the answer to that question. They were growing closer, that he knew, but in which direction? Towards something more? Lauren's face tightened at his hesitation.

"As friends, of course." He assured with a quick smile. No matter what he felt, she wasn't ready for it, and neither was he. A relieved smile crossed her face and she tipped her drink to him.

"To friends," she toasted and tipped her head back, finishing off the bottle.

After she had left, he raised his bottle and mumbled, "to bloody friends."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren awoke refreshed. Her arms and legs felt strong, but not sore, and she had slept through the second night in a row without any nightmares. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She rolled out of her hammock and made her way to the dining hall, where she found the majority of the crew already eating. She spotted Daniel and slid into a seat next to him. "M'lady," he greeted with a grin.

"M'lord." She retorted good-naturedly.

"Looks like someone didn't sleep well."

Lauren frowned. "Actually I slept wonderful last night, best I've slept in-"

"Not you," he interrupted, taking a bowl of eggs from her. He nodded his head at the front of the table where Jack had his fingers at his temple, rubbing them as if he had a headache. His kohl-rimmed eyes were red and had bags underneath them. He looked awful.

"He looks like he's having the worst hangover." She commented as she scooped some eggs into her mouth.

Daniel shrugged. "Suppose so. We've got crow's nest duty today."

"Do we?" Her fork paused momentarily. "I'm supposed to be practicing with Jack today."

"Talk to Jack about it. Though I'm tellin' you, if I have to do it with Cotton again and have his bird squawk the entire time, I'll strangle it."

Lauren laughed. "It'd peck your eyes out first. Let me go talk to him now." She slid out of her chair and made her way to the captain. His eyes met hers and she lifted her hand to wave when he stood from his chair and stumbled from the room. She hesitated, wondering if she should follow him or let him be. She returned to Daniel.

"Well?" He asked.

"He looked a bit sick. I'll talk to him later."

They finished their breakfast and started their daily chores. Most often, her and Daniel did their chores in a comfortable silence. It was an understanding between them that words didn't always have to be shared. Lauren wiped her hand across her sweat forehead and paused for a moment to rest. Daniel glanced up at her.

"Your father, do you think about him often?" He asked suddenly.

Lauren looked out over the ocean, imagining what he could be doing now Is he home? Or is he still at war? "Every day. I worry that….he won't make it through the war, that I'll never see him again." She hesitated and then continued. "But the worst part is the guilt. If he were to die, and I'd never see him again… the pain I've caused him… I don't think I'd forgive myself." She dipped her rag back into the bucket. After a few silent seconds, she asked, "How about you? Do you miss your family?"

He gave a sigh. "I grew up very similarly to you. My parents were highly respected." He didn't have to say they were wealthy. She understood. "They were so proud when I joined the navy, my father especially. That was his dream. I guess there's nothing more noble and honorable than fighting for your country, eh? I think the worst thing I could've done was somehow betray my country. Which I did and am currently doing. If you're not for them, you're against them, right?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Anyways, we're not on speaking terms." He became particularly interested in a spot on the railing and viscously scrubbed at it.

"Family," Lauren sighed. "Well, you're not alone." He gave a small smile. His eyes slid over her shoulder and he nodded in that direction. "Captain's back." Lauren turned and found him resuming his position at the helm.

She dropped her rag in the bucket and approached him. "Jack," she smiled. He mumbled something in reply. "I had a question about scheduling. Gibbs assigned me to the crow's nest, but we were to practice my sword play today. Which would you have me do?"

Jack rubbed his temple. "Crow's nest," he replied shortly.

"Are you okay?" She reached out her hand but he shied away from it.

"I'm fine, just get back ta work."

She frowned, but let the matter drop. Daniel was relieved to hear that she would be joining him, but she couldn't help but think how odd Jack was acting. When they reconvened in the dining hall for dinner, Jack was particularly silent. Gibbs was talking animatedly to him, leaning closer and closer as his story progressed, but when he finished, Jack only managed a single grunt. Gibbs turned to talk to someone else and Jack's silence continued. Lauren tried not to stare at the silently brooding figure, but it became extremely difficult. It was so unusual to see the animated captain so… still. It was rude to stare, she knew, so she tried to focus on the soup in front of her.

Even so, Jack's silence seemed to make the whole hall quieter.

After their declared friendship the day before, Lauren felt it was only right to ask him if anything was wrong. She found her moment when Jack finally left the room. Lauren quickly stood, and leaving a bewildered Daniel who was in the middle of a conversation with her, followed him. "Jack!" She called, but he had already climbed up the hatch to the top deck. She scrambled after him.

She called his name again and his hand paused on the knob to the door of his cabin.

Now that he was waiting for her to speak, staring at her with his sharp, brown eyes, she felt silly. "A-are you okay, Jack?" She asked.

His features softened and he managed a small smile. "Why wouldn't I be, love?"

She cleared her throat. "I don't know but you've been acting strange all day today. I just… I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you need anything. That's what friends are for."

He visibly flinched at her words. "I'm fine, thanks. Just drank too much last night."

"Okay," she looked down at her hands. "Well, good night."

"Night," he replied, disappearing into his cabin.

Lauren stood there for a few more moments. Was it something she had said? His face was pained when she said she would be there for him, but why? She took a step towards his door but then thought better of it. If Jack wanted to talk, he would. She just wished he would say what was wrong so she could help him address the issue. It's the least she could do after all he had done for her.

* * *

><p>=(<p>

What's up with Jack guys? Tell me whatcha think in a review below. As always, reviews make my day!

Becca


	27. Changes in the Wind

Woo! Good to be updating again. :) I'm oober excited to share this chapter with you. STUFF GOES DOWN!

But first, thank yous to my beautiful reviewers for the last chapter: **Liliana Celeste, Patlamouche, KaitlynRose16, **and **zare. downey. okumura**!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Changes in the Wind<br>**

The next morning, Jack didn't appear at breakfast, nor did he show his face by mid-morning. Lauren tried not to pay any mind to his absence. In fact, she was doing quite well until Jack emerged abruptly from his cabin with a shout of, "Why is the rum always gone?!" He tossed the empty rum bottle that was in his hand across the ship. It skittered across the wood loudly until it smashed into a crate, pieces scattering across the deck. He now held the full attention of the crew. "Boys!" He took off his hat and nodded respectfully at Lauren and Ana Maria, "Ladies," his hat returned to his head. "We're heading to Tortuga!"

Lauren's face screwed up as others shouted happily. She turned to Daniel. "Were we not just there?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he thought. "Been about a few months." At her face, he continued. "They're pirates, Lauren, and if you ask me, Jack's been a bit off lately. He could probably use it."

Memories entered her mind from the last visit. She shuddered thinking about her encounter with Cherry and wasn't keen on seeing her again. Lauren sighed. "What a dreadful city."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Time passed much more quickly than Lauren would have preferred as they headed to Tortuga. The skies were blue, the ocean relatively calm, and an ample amount of wind in the Black Pearl's dark sails. Sooner than she realized, Tortuga was on the horizon. The city made her uncomfortable, even though she knew she was safe among the crew. Jack's mood remained the same: he was silent and tired and looked like he needed to step out of his brain. She approached him several times, but each time he ordered her to do some tedious chore, just to get her away from him. She stopped trying. If he didn't want to talk, then she didn't want to deal with it. Daniel kept her enough company. Jack had become distant. He was no longer a close friend and she missed spending time with the old Jack.

The _Pearl_ glided silently into the port. The drunken city seemed to glow from the torches and lanterns hung outside the taverns and wobbling in drunk men's hands. Gibbs assigned a few crewmembers for the midnight watch and the rest poured into the city. Jack led the way with a swagger. He appeared to have already started the drinking before they arrived in Tortuga.

"What's the name o' the tavern with the great rum and ladies? The Drunken Mermaid?" He called. There were some shouts from the crew in return. The group found the tavern shortly after and they piled around a table inside. Lauren was squished between Ana Maria and Michael.

"Oi!" Jack said, pointing at Lauren. "This is where ye tricked all o' us with Cherry!"

Lauren looked away in embarrassment, hoping her cheeks weren't turning red. She was hoping the crew had forgotten.

"Where is Cherry?" Jack looked around and spotted the red-head serving another rowdy group of men. Jack whistled and she looked up. Her face lightened when she recognized Jack. She sauntered over and when she was near enough, Jack pulled her down onto his lap. She gave a squeal of delight. Lauren took a drink of rum that a serving maid had placed in front of her and tried not to look at the two.

"Where's the boy on your crew that I spent time with last time? He still around?" Cherry asked innocently.

Jack's face clouded. "You mean, _Lauren._" He emphasized. Cherry's mouth fell open and Lauren accidentally spilled her rum. She quickly righted the bottle and averted her gaze as everyone's attention was currently on her.

"Oh my," Cherry simply said.

"Indeed." Jack said. He took a large gulp of his rum and then slid his arms around Cherry's waist. A knowing smile crossed her face.

"Why don't we go somewhere more…private?" She suggested, leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

Jack smiled. "Impatient, are we?"

Cherry giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lauren tried to ignore the flirting couple, but it was hard when they were very loud and very close. She took another gulp of her rum. Cherry squealed as Jack pinched her and Lauren swore that if she giggled one more time she would either barf, or chop her into pieces. She wasn't sure which one yet. She thought she could handle her sword well enough. Or at least well enough against a prostitute.

Jack and Cherry finally stood and left the table, Jack's arms still around her waist.

"Hey, you're gonna break that bottle."

Lauren jumped. Her hand was gripping her rum bottle so tightly her knuckles were white. If Ana Maria hadn't said something, she probably would have broken it. "Oh." She let go of the bottle.

Ana Maria's eyes followed where Lauren had been looking and she shook her head. "Don't get too invested in Jack. You're a sweet girl."

"What?" She spluttered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid. Ye and Jack? Ye don't match."

"Match?!" Lauren tried to regain her composure. "I don't fancy him. I just can't believe how…freely he…goes with women."

Ana Maria raised a brow in amusement. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ye."

Lauren grabbed her rum bottle. The tavern was suddenly very hot and loud. "I need some…fresh air." She mumbled lamely as she stumbled from the table and outside. The warm air was a relief. She moved to the side of the building where she would be out of the way, and hopefully out of sight. She leaned against the wall and slid down, putting her head between her knees. She felt like she was going to be sick. Watching Jack and Cherry flirt had made her stomach twist. Seeing them head up to a room alone made her want to puke.

Which was absurd. Jack can do whatever he pleases. They were just friends. A memory flashed in her mind:

"_Again, why do ye care so much?"_

_Jack suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Er, well… I care about ye." He shrugged._

"_As a friend?" She persisted. "You care about me as a friend, right?"_

_Jack was silent. He wasn't sure how to reply, nor did he think he truly knew the answer to that question. They were growing closer, that he knew, but in which direction? Towards close friends, or towards something more? Lauren's face tightened at his hesitation._

"_As friends, of course." He assured with an uncomfortable smile._

Lauren froze. His hesitation. Jack wanted more than just to be friends. His silence. Him avoiding her. It all made sense now.

"I can't say I'm surprised you're out here. Actually, I kind of am, considering Jack's been calling you _Lauren _and not _Gerard_. By the way, where did you come up with such a delicious name?"

Lauren stiffened at the sound of Cherry's voice. Of all people, she was the last person she wanted to talk to. Except maybe Percy. "What do you want?"

"Woah, I'm just out here for a smoke. You're the one in my spot."

The redhead raised a pipe to her lips as she leaned nonchalantly against the wall. "Aren't you supposed to be with Jack?" It was hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Cherry laughed. "Oh, now we're getting somewhere. Jealous, are we?"

"Please," Lauren snorted. "I could do much better."

"There's the snobby girl I know!"

Lauren had had enough. She stood, dusted the dirt from her pants, and brushed passed Cherry to go back inside.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm just having a little fun! Stay a minute." She put a hand on her arm. "Don't be so sensitive."

Lauren paused, but was ready to book it back into the tavern if the insults started again.

"You got found out." Cherry stated. "How'd that happen?"

Lauren sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. It was growing longer and the ends needed to be trimmed. "My father sent a captain to find me, and he did. Recognized me instantly and revealed the whole thing."

"An' you didn't go home." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. I've no desire to." Her voice was flat. "Plus, Jack sunk his ship."

This provoked a smile from Cherry. "It must be nice." She said quietly. "To have someone come looking for you."

As if on cue, a voice shouted out in the darkness. "Lauren!" It was Jack.

Cherry gave her a coy look.

"Please," Lauren whispered furiously. "I'm not here!"

Cherry regarded her curiously for a moment and appeared to be on her side as the silence lengthened. When Jack called out again, Cherry suddenly shouted, "Over here!"

Lauren glared at her. Forgiveness was gone. Jack appeared from around the corner and his taught face relaxed as he saw Lauren and Cherry. Just as quickly as it had relaxed, it grew annoyed. "What the 'ell do ye think ye're doin' goin' out in Tortuga by yerself?"

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "Pardon me?"

Cherry took this moment to excuse herself, but not without giving Lauren a wink.

"Ye can't just go off by yourself!" Jack said too loud. She could smell the rum on his breath as he came closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you cared so much, considering how you've been acting towards me lately." Lauren replied, her voice cold.

"What does that mean?"

"You tell me. You're the one that has been avoiding me, Jack."

"I don't know what ye're talkin' about."

"Yes, you do." She took a breath to calm her frustration. "Is it because of the conversation we had that night? Where I said we were friends, nothing more? You've been strange ever since then. I don't know what you expected, Jack."

His jaw clenched and he remained silent, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm not like your other women, Jack. In fact, why don't you go back inside to Cherry? Huh?"

"I don't want Cherry," he replied softly, his gaze locked solely on her.

"You did half an hour ago." She retorted.

"Bloody 'ell! How can ye be so bloody dense?" Jack said with frustration. "Nothin' happened with me and Cherry!"

"Oh please, I saw how you were touching her."

"Why is it of any concern to you how I touch her?"

"Because I—" She stopped, her mind racing to find an answer.

"Because you're jealous?" He finished for her.

"What! That's absurd! Especially you-"

"Not absurd at all." He smirked. "Most women can't resist me."

"Well I'm not like other women."

"That's bloody obvious."

They both stood only inches apart from each other, their arms crossed. During the heat of their argument, they must have grown closer. Lauren took a step back, breaking their eye contact. "I think that you should go back inside. Find Cherry to keep you company tonight."

Jack gave a frustrate growl and threw his hand into the air. "What don't you understand? I don't want Cherry! I want you!" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them and now hung in the air between them.

Lauren was stunned into silence. She had her hunches, but here he was, admitting that all of the conclusions that she had come to in the last hour were actually true. "Look," Lauren stuttered, "I'm not sure what is going on between us, but whatever it is, I'm not ready for it. I've only been aboard the _Pearl_ for four months now and four months ago Gerard died and I'm just not ready to move on yet. I can't handle whatever _this,_" she waved her arm between the two of them, "is." Her words were coming faster and faster. "I don't even know if I'm meant to be on the _Pearl_, I mean, look where I've come from and now I'm here?"

Jack cut her ramble short, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close. He pressed his lips against hers and Lauren melted. All thoughts that she had had previously were gone and she could only focus on one thing: Jack's lips against hers. It was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced before. Gerard's were always so cautious, quick, uncertain, shy. Jack was anything but. She was sure that if he hadn't been holding her so tightly, she would have sank to her knees. Lauren deepened the kiss and she could feel Jack smile. He pulled away for a moment and chuckled. "What's meant to be will happen, love."

Lauren breathed the night air and tried to clear her head. "Oh my gosh." She touched her lips with her fingertips. "You're drunk."

Jack smirked. "Yet I am completely aware of what I'm doing. And am enjoying it." He pulled her back towards him, but she was shaking her head.

"I … I think I'm going to head back to the ship."

"Not by yourself, ye aren't." He placed his hand on her back and steered her in the right direction. The walk back was silent, but not uncomfortable. The ship was visible when a man stepped out into the street before them. He leered at Lauren. Jack protectively pulled her closer and put his hand on his pistol. With a few curt words, the man moved on his way. They boarded the _Pearl_ and Lauren made a move towards her private quarters. Jack gently took her arm. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, or…"

"…I just need time to think, okay? Give me tonight and we'll talk in the morning."

As Lauren crawled into her hammock, she could still feel Jack's lips on hers, his hands on her waist, how he protectively pulled her closer to him. She tried to think of anything but him, but he was the only thing that filled her mind. She yearned for him.

Suddenly, Gerard's face appeared in her mind and she flinched.

The more she thought it over, the more sure she was. She knew what she would tell Jack in the morning.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

Tell me what you think happens next in a review below! As always, reviews make my day (which my days as of late have revolved around not much else than accounting and finance - blah!)!

You guys keep me writing. xoxo

-Becca


	28. Begin Again

I LOVED all of your reactions to the last chapter. Ya'll are awesome. :)

My awesome reviewers: **EriksAngeldeMusica, zare. downey. okumura, Patlamouche, Liliana Celeste, hateme101, **and **I'm ****A Fluffy Panda**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Begin Again<strong>

Lauren took a deep breath. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, mulling the situation over and over. Her mind moved from Gerard to Jack, and from Jack to Gerard, endlessly. But she had made her decision. She now just had to tell Jack, her captain. Her hands were shaking slightly and she tried to calm her racing heart. She pushed the hatch open and emerged onto the main deck. She squinted her eyes in the light and they swept the deck, looking for Jack. She found Gibbs at the helm and approached him. She hoped that he hadn't gone back into Tortuga. She wasn't too keen on entering the port again, nor did she want to face Cherry any more in this lifetime.

"Have you seen Jack?" She asked Gibbs.

"In 'is cabin, last I knew." He replied.

She thanked him and stopped outside his door. She tentatively knocked on the door twice. There was a grumbled noise that she took as permission to enter. She slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. One of the curtains was drawn, covering half of the room in darkness. "Jack?" She asked, her eyes searching for him in the shadowy room.

There was a rustling from the bed and Jack sat up, his covers falling down to reveal his bare chest. It took Lauren a few moments to finally look away. "Oh," she said dumbly.

"Lauren," he breathed, standing from the bed. He reached for his shirt hanging from a chair and slipped it over his head. "About last night…." He started, but Lauren raised her hand.

"Let me start." She bit her lip and looked down, wondering where she should begin. "I previously said that I just wanted to remain friends, that I wasn't ready for anything more and last night I thought a lot about Gerard…" Jack's face fell, and she hastily continued, "…but I also thought a lot about you Jack. You've completely flipped my world around and you've always been there for me. You gave me a second chance and granted me mercy when I didn't deserve it." She took a few steps closer to him. "I want to try this." She said with a small smile and then added quickly, "that is, if you want to, too."

Jack smiled in relief. "Of course I do, love." He pulled her to him and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I was afraid that Gerard bugger was going to keep us apart still." He then continued to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Lauren pulled away, however, her mind preoccupied with another matter and not even hearing his latter comment. "How do we tell everyone else? The crew, that is."

Jack chuckled. "We don't. They'll figure it out eventually."

"But is this, is this against the _code?_ Are you allowed to have relationships with—"

"—women? Pirate, love." He smirked. With that, he wrapped her in his arms once more and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

Bit short, but wanted to give you a little something before the next chapter. Thoughts? Love to hear them. Reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	29. Warnings

GUYS. I AM ENGAGED! That's why I have been so absent this summer - I've been so busy planning my wedding. How crazy is that? Fret not, my dears, I haven't forgotten about you. :)

Mad love for my great reviewers:** Ryuno Chu, ****PhoenixJSparrow, KaitlynRose16, hateme101, zare. downey. okumura, I'm A Fluffy Panda, Liliana Celeste,** and** InternMaureenFromNightVale! **You make a stressed girl feel loved!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Warnings<strong>

Lauren nestled closer to Jack and laid her head on his chest. Jack's arm was holding her close to him, and at her movement, he subconsciously pulled her a little closer. His light snoring was the only sound to be heard. She stifled a small yawn. She glanced out the window and gave a start when she saw the sun high in the sky. She must've fallen asleep and it appeared that Jack did so, too. He gave another soft snore and Lauren maneuvered out from underneath his arm, careful not to wake him.

She slipped out of his cabin and started to make her way to the galley to find something to eat. She had surely missed breakfast and probably lunch, depending on how late it really was. Just as she reached the galley, she was intercepted by Daniel. "Where have you been?" He asked as he stepped in front of her. "Cotton had to cover your shift and you know how I feel about that bird. I looked all over for you but couldn't find you anywhere." His voice was agitated and it wasn't something Lauren was used to hearing.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. I slept late this morning and then had a meeting with Jack." That wasn't completely a lie. She had done both…and both of them in Jack's bed.

Daniel waved his hand, releasing a small sigh. "It's okay. Most of the crew's all hung over." He stopped. "Wait, where were you last night? I saw you leave but didn't see you come back."

"Oh, well, I—"

"And then Jack left after you, nor did he return." His voice was calculating, his mind already assuming things, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Well, yeah, you see, he…" She stammered. She could feel herself blush as she remembered their kiss.

"Oh my gosh." He said in a low voice as his eyes narrowed accusingly. He took her arm and pulled her closer so he could say quietly, "You did not sleep with the captain."

"No!" Lauren nearly shouted, gaining a few glances from the scattered crew members seated at the tables. "No," she said, this time her voice lower. "I did not sleep with him."

"Then why are you just now leaving his room?" He asked suspiciously. "You said you slept late, but I checked your quarters twice this morning, and neither time were you in there."

"Because…" she tried to make something up, but nothing came to her mind quick enough. "He kissed me last night!" She blurted out. Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head in apparent disapproval. "But it's not what you think. He walked me back and I told him I wanted to think everything through before I decided if I wanted us to be together. I told him he would have his answer in the morning. That's why I was in there and not in my room. I went to him this morning to tell him my answer."

"Well?" Daniel persisted.

"Well what?"

"What was your answer?"

"Oh," she could feel her cheeks reddening again just by thinking how openly she was discussing this with Daniel. "I said I wanted to."

"You—what? Lauren, that's a terrible idea!"

"What do you mean? He's always been there for me and I do care for him."

"So have I. Are you going to kiss me, too? Sleep in with me in the morning?"

Lauren's resulting action happened before she even thought about it and there was a _crack! _in the air from her hand against his cheek. Daniel pressed his hand to the rest mark on his face, his eyes wide.

"That is not the same at all and I can't believe you would think so low of me. Why does it matter so much to you if we are together?"

He ignored the fact that she had slapped him, figuring that he had probably deserved it. "Lauren, he's the captain." His voice was low, serious.

"What difference does it make?" She snapped, still furious over his last comment.

"If something went wrong, he can just kick you off the ship! Drop you off at the nearest port! Or, even worse, make you stay and have it be incredibly awkward and tense for everyone else."

"You're being too dramatic. Nothing that extreme. It's not like we're getting married."

"Lauren," Daniel said seriously. "Jack is not Gerard."

Lauren jerked her arm out of Daniel's grasp. "I'm aware, thank you."

"I'm just warning you, he's not like the gentlemen you're used to. He'll move on from you quicker than you can blink and you'll be left heartbroken. Again."

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "I don't need you to tell me how to feel or what to do. I already escaped that life and I don't need another man controlling me once more." She pushed past him, letting her words sting Daniel as she had meant them to.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren found the ship incredibly confining after her encounter with Daniel. She had gone to the galley but as she looked at the leftover soup, she no longer had an appetite. She had not only slapped and ignored her closest friend's advice, but had insulted him. She didn't want to run into him again. She stole into Jack's cabin, finding the captain still sound asleep in his bed, softly snoring. She grabbed his tricornered hat off of his desk and figured it should hide enough of her face so she should not meet with any trouble.

She quickly made her way through the town, not bothering to look at anyone or anything, avoiding people as best as she could. She had brought her sword, though she hoped she wouldn't need it and wasn't sure how well she could use it if the opportunity arose.

She found the tavern, _The Drunken Mermaid_, which the crew had been to the night before and entered. It was busy for this time of day, but it was not overcrowded or cramped like it had been the previous night. She looked around, and not finding what she wanted, continued to the bar. A barmaid wiped the counter with a dirty rag and without looking up at her said, "What can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for Cherry." She lowered her voice, using the same tone as she had when she was pretending to be Gerard.

The barmaid paused. "She's busy with another customer. You'll have to wait in line." She jerked her head towards a table by the stairs where a few other men were merrily drinking.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not here for her services."

"Well you will have to wait either way." She said agitatedly.

Lauren slapped down five gold coins onto the counter. "You tell her Gerard wants to speak to her when she comes down."

The barmaid scooped up the coins quickly. "Aye, sir."

Lauren moved to an empty table and crossed her arms. She didn't have to wait long. Cherry plopped down in the chair across from her, fixing her corset as she did so. "So she returns." She said without a smile, though not unkindly. "What can I do for you? I know you're not here just for a friendly chat or for any of my other services."

Lauren hesitated, wondering if this was such a good idea. "I need some… advice." Cherry raised her eyebrows in surprise, but waited for her to continue. "Jack kissed me last night."

"Let me guess," Cherry said sardonically, "did he then sweep you off your feet, carry you back to his cabin, and make sweet love to you?"

"What-no!" Lauren spluttered, her cheeks reddening.

"Well that's surprising."

Lauren cleared her throat. "No," she repeated. "That's not the type of relationship I'm interested in."

"Relationship?" Cherry laughed. "Jack's relationships last one night and I'm not sure you can really call that a relationship. Unless you consider his relationship with women as a whole. Then _that _truly is never ending."

Lauren frowned. "I don't think Jack is like that at all. Yes, he does seem to be very coquette with the women but he's very caring and…"

"Look," Cherry interrupted. "You like him, I can tell, but you better just get over whatever you're feeling towards him. I'm sure the gentlemen that courted you wouldn't even kiss you until you were married, but Jack's not like that. He's a good guy, yeah, but he's not marriage material, sweetheart. He'll break your heart just like he's broken every other sorry girl who had the nerve to give him a second glance."

Lauren didn't know what to say. She slumped down into her chair. How could she just tell herself not to feel anything for him anymore? As much as she wished, her mind couldn't tell her heart what to do. It was like she had already made the decision, told herself that she was ready, ready to open her heart to someone new again, someone after what had happened the last time. That was a big step for her, and she felt that she just couldn't take that decision back. IT was too late. "I can't change the way I feel about him."

"Then be prepared for him to move on from you. You're a sweet girl, but you're not for Jack. It's best you just move along, honey."

Something in the way that she said those last few things rubbed Lauren the wrong way. "So you think that someone like you would be more suited for Jack?" She said testily. "I don't think that I'm the problem at all."

Cherry raised a single brow. "You think Jack is into spoiled, rich, high-society virgins?" She laughed. "I never said you were the problem, but that does pose a different kind of problem…"

"For knowing him so well, you don't have a very high regard for Jack. Do you even know him at all?"

"I know him more than you would like to know." She bit back.

Lauren stood from the table. "Thanks for your help," she said sarcastically. She started to make her way towards the door.

"You can refuse to believe it all you want, but it's still the truth!" Cherry shouted after her.

Lauren angrily pushed out the door and had made it halfway back to the _Pearl_ when she realized she had left Jack's hat on the table. There was no way she was returning for it, however, so he would just have to retrieve it himself.

Jack was at the helm when she boarded the ship and smiled upon seeing her. His smile faltered when she didn't smile back but _glared_ at him. He descended down towards her and she angrily grabbed a hold of his arm and took him into his cabin. She slammed the door behind her.

Jack warily looked at the woman before him. "Is everything o—"

"I need you to explain a few things for me." Lauren interrupted.

Jack waited for her to continue, afraid he might say something that would set her off further. He also wanted to ask her where his hat was.

"I just had an interesting conversation with two different people who have been giving me interesting advice."

"Was one of them Cherry?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Lauren's countenance faltered. "Yes. Why?"

Jack sighed. "Let me guess. She told you to stay away, that I would only sleep with you, then move on to the next women in line, and break your heart without a second thought. Am I right?"

Lauren crossed her arms. "For the most part."

Jack sat down on his bed. "And do you believe her?"

Lauren hesitated. "Not initially. But it does make me question your intentions."

He gave her a look. "That means yes."

Lauren sighed. "I don't know what to believe. All I know is that I want to be with you Jack." He motioned for her to join him on the bed and she obliged.

"Cherry and I have a history, and not really a pretty one at that. You have to understand her situation, Lauren. She's a prostitute with no real means to get out of that kind of life. She sees the animals in men, as she should, because that's how they treat her. I'm not going to lie to you. I've been with her and other women, though probably not quite as many as she implies. I…" He trailed off. "She has always liked me and I know it hurts her for me to come to her for just one thing. I think she's hope for it to turn into something more."

Lauren was silent.

"I'm not blameless. I led her on much more than I should have. But she still clings to that hope that someday I'll come around and take her with me. You see now how she sees me, yes?"

"Yes," Lauren answered. "But that only explains how she feels about you and you about her. It doesn't explain your past relationships and even if you would call those relationships or…" Jack pressed a finger to her lip.

"You think I'm going to use you and move on. That I don't know how to stay in one relationship?" Jack gently kissed her on her lips. "That's not true, and ye know it. I may not be known for steady relationships, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable." He gave her another kiss.

Lauren leaned into him. "I didn't want to believe her." She said. "But she made a convincing argument."

"Ye shouldn't believe everything ye hear." Jack said. "All ye need to know is that I care about ye and would never do anything to intentionally hurt ye. Do ye believe me?"

Lauren looked up into his eyes. "Yes." This time she leaned forward and pressed her lips eagerly to his.

He stopped after a moment, though, something else pressing on his mind. "Have ye seen me hat?"

* * *

><p>:D<p>

Alright guys? What vibes are you getting from this relationship so far? Married forever or doomed from the start? *evil cackle* only time will tell!

Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Leave them in the little box below! I'd love to hear from you! You know, reviews make my day! :)

-Becca


	30. Not a Yes, Not a No

Ello, my lovies! Cheers to my lovely reviewers: **TwipieAppledashRarshy**, **daydreamer987, Lunar678, hateme101, I'm A Fluffy Panda, Christineoftheopera, Liliana Celeste,** and you anonymous guests! Thank you all!

Now for a bit of a longer chapter because you have all been so patient... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Not a Yes, Not a No<strong>

Gunner had lost count of the number of days they were stranded on that forsaken island. He and Hunter had formed a sort of companionship, though it was no friendship; it derived only out of the mutual need to survive and only could they do it working together. He was surprised at how much the navy captain was prepared for this type of situation. _Must be part of his swanky training_, he thought.

They stoked the large bonfire continuously, hoping that eventually a passing ship would see the smoke stack and pick them up. Gunner was still trying to work out a coherent plan where he could get to Lauren and not have to worry about Hunter. And make it out alive.

"I can't imagine the shame that she'll bring upon Admiral Stratford when he finds out she's running around with pirates. _Willingly_." Hunter took a large bite of his mango, juice running down his chin. He hastily wiped it with his sleeve and then looked ashamed for having to use his sleeve as a napkin. Even though he hadn't showered in countless days and probably smelled worse than a herd of pigs, he was still a gentleman, trying to follow the rules of decorum whilst trying not to die.

Gunner grunted in reply. He poked the bonfire absentmindedly with his stick, silently brooding as he watched the sparks fly higher. His hand froze as he realized what the captain had said. "He'd probably rather see her dead than running around wi' pirates."

Hunter shrugged. "I don't think he'd want her dead, but he would forsake her happiness for her safety. But it doesn't matter. We may know where she is and who she's with, but we can't get her out safely without having the bloody captain chase after us."

"What if there's a way?"

Hunter's eyes met Gunner's.

"Now, it'd involve a bit of trickery. Jack ain't gonna be very willing to give up his wench—I mean the girl, and she's not gonna wanna leave. Unless Jack is forced to."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"If your navy friends ever show up, we'll have us plus them. We tell Jack that the admiral would rather see Lauren dead than still living with pirates. Bring shame on the family, all that junk. If he doesn't give her up, we'll shoot her. We won't actually shoot her, but he don't know that. An if he does give her up, she'll be safe an' he'll never see the likes of us again."

"And if he still refuses?"

"He won't. But if he does, we'll shoot him and take her anyway. Just will be a bit more messy."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Numerous days had passed, but the tension between Daniel and Lauren had not subsided. He no longer spoke to her and had not given her another sword fighting lesson. She had approached him once, but he tersely replied that Jack was "already teaching her his ways." She wasn't sure if he was referring to more than just the sword fighting lessons, but she didn't ponder it. If he wanted to be a baby, then so be it.

"An' that's how I escaped." Lauren sat with Jack, drinking in the galley. He had just finished telling her one of his long and epic tales and she couldn't help but snort in her rum.

"That's a load of seagull crap."

Her words had surprised him. He gave a cough. "Excuse me?"

"I don't believe a word of what you're saying. You can't tell me you took down _seventeen _navy men, _and _a wild boar? Please," She gave a small laugh at the absurdity. "But you are a fantastic storyteller. Your words are truly mesmerizing, I will give you that."

"A fantastic story-teller who tells _only _the truth."

Lauren snorted again. "Truth, apparently, is subjective. Perhaps you should be a traveling jongleur instead of a pirate captain. I feel that profession is slightly more suiting?"

"Oh really? Coming from the woman who pretended to be a man _and _a pirate. Don't think that's quite fair. Perhaps you should be a lady, since ye're so fond of snorting in your drinks. That'd be suiting, eh?"

Lauren threw her head back and laughed, a quip already entering her mind when Daniel entered the galley. Her laugh died on her lips as his eyes met hers.

"Oh, pardon." He said sardonically. "I didn't realize I was interrupting." He turned to go, but Jack stopped him.

"Not at all!" Jack said, motioning him over, a grin still lingering on his lips. "Come join us!" He was completely oblivious of the tension between the two. As far as he knew, they were still close. Daniel hesitated, wanting to leave and not be forced to suffer through a conversation with Lauren and Jack together, of which he did not approve, but not wanting to disrespect the captain. Whether he was in a relationship with Lauren or not, he decided, he was his captain. Daniel joined the party at the table.

Lauren did not avoid his gaze but stared openly at him, challenging him to say something in front of her and Jack. Daniel evenly met her gaze, pursing his lips as if he was holding back a snarky remark. He turned though and addressed Jack, not her. "Jack, you've traveled the world, have you not?"

Jack inclined his head. "Indeed."

"You've seen numerous ports, cities, people, landmarks. Things I'm sure I can't even imagine. If you could choose just one place to live the rest of your life – and the _Pearl _can't be an answer - where would it be?"

Lauren thought she knew which direction this conversation was headed and she shifted in her chair uneasily, anxiously awaiting Jack's answer.

"Tortuga," he said without hesitation.

"Tortuga, hmmm," Daniel said with mock surprise. He gave a side glance at Lauren. "Interesting choice. Why's that."

Jack set his rum down on the table and leaned forward towards Daniel. "A man can be _free _there. No other place is so welcoming as that town. Pirates, whores, nobodies, everyone's on the same terms there. The rum is excellent of course," he smirked and before he thought it through added, "and the women are quite friendly as well, eh?"

His words hurt and Lauren glared at Daniel, but he wasn't finished yet. "Are they? I wouldn't know from experience. The navy is rather strict on certain leisurely past times."

"A shame," Jack winked, still unaware of the uncomfortable situation he was placing Lauren in. "They say that you can go into the same tavern for two weeks and every night have a different lady in your bed."

Lauren jolted to her feet, knocking her chair back with a loud clatter. Jack instantly regretted the words that had been spoken aloud. He stood to defend and explain himself, but Lauren's next actions took him by complete surprise. She grabbed Daniel by the front of his shirt and yanked him from the chair. She shoved him against the wall and pressed her arm against his throat, constricting his breathing. "You think I don't know what you're doing?" She hissed. "You think you are so clever, so articulately placing the words that you want to hear on his tongue like I don't have a clue?" Daniel tried to speak but she pressed harder against his throat. His face was turning red but he didn't struggle against her. "Come on!" She taunted. "Why don't you hit me!? I know you want to so desperately!"

Strong arms from behind broke her away from him and Daniel gasped for air, his hand touching where her arm had previously been.

"What the 'ell are ye doin'?" Jack shouted at her. She tried to shove past him but he held her back.

"You think you can hide from the truth, but you can't Lauren!" Daniel rasped.

"You have no right to tell me lies and proclaim them as truth!"

"I'm only revealing what's already there. You're the one who is ignoring the facts!"

"Would anyone mind telling me what the 'ell is goin' on!" Jack shouted angrily, but he was ignored.

"I think you're just jealous!"

Daniel actually laughed. "Jealous? Please do share of what I'm jealous of. The ability to maraud around and do whatever I want, having women in heat crying out for me? I have more class than that."

Jack narrowed his eyes, thoughts and words connecting, trying to figure out what was truly going on.

"Oh, Daniel the gentleman!" She mocked. "Please, come help me into my carriage! Oh wait, I forgot, I'm on a _pirate ship_! Do me a favor and fall off your high horse and onto your arse!"

"You act like you're any different from me! Realize who the hell you are and know that you can do better! He's no good for you!"

"Oh, and you are?" She challenged.

"This isn't about me—"

"Exactly! This isn't about YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Jack roared.

The two fell silent, but Lauren lunged towards him once more, unsuccessfully as Jack was still holding her back.

"I think it's time I left. I wouldn't want to be another man controlling you." Daniel said, turning and leaving before Jack or Lauren could say otherwise.

Jack turned to speak to Lauren but she lifted her hand, her face pained. "I don't want to hear another word from you." She said quietly and retreated from the room.

Jack decided to let her go for now. His words had been harsh and had only given validation to many of Cherry's claims. She would need time to herself. But Daniel… he headed to the main deck, his dark boots thudding against the planks of the ship. He caught sight of the slight man beginning to busy himself with his chores. Jack interrupted him, merely saying, "I think we should speak in private."

Daniel's face was stony, but he complied following his captain into his cabin. Jack shut the door behind him and crossed his arms. "For the last time, I'm going to ask what the bloody 'ell is going on."

"Perhaps I could ask the same of you, captain." Daniel replied.

"If ye're referring to Lauren—"

"I am."

"—then I think you already know and I have no need to answer that."

"Then you should know that I disapprove."

"Disapprove," Jack repeated as if the word was unfamiliar and he was trying it on his tongue for the first time. "An' why is that?"

Daniel hesitated. "You are my captain and I mean no disrespect…" He trailed off uncertainly. Jack waved his hand for him to continue, understanding. "Lauren is not a whore, nor is she truly accustomed to being a pirate. I would venture to say that she isn't a pirate, just as I'm not truly a pirate. She is trusting and vulnerable. Captain, you're infamous for being with women, as in multiple, not just a single one. I fear you will only hurt her."

"I have a question for you, Daniel." Jack said. "Do you have feelings for Lauren?"

Daniel's eyes widened, as if the thought had never crossed his mind before. "Not at all!" He said. "After all, I did think she was a man for several months. My feelings didn't change so quickly just because I knew she was a woman. She's my friend and I consider her as I would a sister."

Jack sighed, running his hand over his face. "So this argument ye have with each other. It's about me."

"Yes, captain." Daniel said uneasily. "Obviously our opinions differ on the matter, and some things were said that shouldn't have even been thought."

"Like calling her a woman in heat?" Jack suggested.

Daniel's face reddened and he looked away.

"I know I don't have the best reputation…" Jack said slowly, his face softening. "But I do care about her and would never intentionally hurt her. Ye have my word."

Daniel nodded. "I know."

"I haven't convinced ye, have I?"

Daniel smirked and shook his head.

"Agree to disagree then." Jack stuck out his hand and Daniel shook it.

"I should go talk to Lauren." Jack said.

Daniel nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

"Me too," Jack said, slapping him on the back and exiting the cabin.

He was surprised to see Lauren on the main deck leaning against the rail, her short hair flapping around her face. He slowly approached her. She acknowledged his presence but didn't speak. They both looked out over the ocean. "Maybe none of us are right." She said finally.

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, Daniel doesn't think we should be together. Cherry definitely does not want us to be together. You do, I do."

"What other options are there?"

"Maybe… maybe it's not a no or a yes."

"I'm usually the one that speaks nonsense." Jack joked.

Lauren's lips curved upwards but she remained serious. "Maybe it's just waiting. After hearing what you said earlier…" she put her hand up as Jack began to speak, "I know, you're sorry, you wish you hadn't of said it. But it was still there, those thoughts. And I still think of Gerard, all the time. And I think of home, and I think… I don't think either of us are ready for this yet, Jack. At least not yet."

Jack was silent as he soaked her words in. "Ye know, I've not had a girl break up with me before." He couldn't help but say.

Lauren managed a small laugh. "Jack," she said.

"I agree with ye. I think we need some more time before we jump in."

Lauren nodded. "I'm glad you agree." She moved off of the railing and faced him. She reached up and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Suddenly conscious that she had just done that in full view so that anyone could see, she looked around, but found only Daniel looking their way. She left Jack with a small smile and headed towards her old friend. Daniel wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said when she reached him. "I know that you only have been trying to help me, ever since you pulled me out of the water and saved my skin that day. I just didn't want to hear it."

Daniel sat down on a crate. "I am too. I should have respected your decision, whatever it was. I didn't want you to get hurt, you know."

"I know." She said, sitting down next to him. "And I won't."

"I hope not." He said after a short pause.

"No, I know I won't. I told Jack that… maybe we just aren't ready right now."

Daniel's head shot up. "You did?"

Lauren smirked. "I did, though it had nothing to do with anything that you did."

Daniel laughed. "Whatever you say… but I know the truth."

Lauren rolled her eyes and then promptly pushed him off of the crate they were sharing.

* * *

><p>*tear* Not what you were expecting? Not surprised at all? Let me know what you thought of the chapter in the little box below. Reviews make my day!<p>

-Becca


	31. Pirate or Lady?

Alas, it has been awhile! Apologies as always and my love and thanks to my lovely reviewers: **CristineoftheOpera, BlackBatLicorice, FlightoftheStorm77, TwipieAppledashRarshy, I'm a Fluffy Panda**, and **hateme101**. You guys are the best.

Enjoy, loves! I think this chapter and the next are rather sweet :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Pirate or Lady? <strong>

"You'll need to be quicker than that, love."

Lauren's sword clashed with Jack's, clanging angrily across the top deck. She mustered enough strength to shove his away. "I understand, but we've been doing this all morning." She wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead. "I don't think I'll be able to go much longer."

Jack resisted the urge to make a sexual joke and instead said, "Battle won't stop because ye're tired."

Lauren closed her eyes. She was sick of hearing Jack's little sayings. "But we're not in battle, and I'm going to collapse."

Jack sheathed his sword. "Fine, we're finished for the morning, but…" He walked to her and gave her a small shove. "You're dead and I win."

Lauren tumbled to the ground. She had been sheathing her sword and wasn't at all expecting him to push her over. She scowled and kicked her foot out, catching Jack's ankle. He stumbled forward and she grabbed his hand, yanking him down. She tried to roll out of the way and managed to almost escape from his fall, but one arm pinned her down. She tried to push it off, but Jack was now deliberately holding it there. He shifted until he was able to pin both of her arms down and leaned close to her face. "I still win." He grinned triumphantly.

Lauren narrowed her eyes, a witty response already on her tongue when someone nearby began to laugh. They both turned to look at Ben who was smiling from ear to ear. "I didn't realize _that_ was a part of sword fighting now."

Lauren's face reddened as she realized how this must look to bystanders. Jack was basically on top of her, holding her down, and his face was inches from hers. She shoved Jack off and stood to her feet. "It isn't." She said, obviously flustered.

Ben just winked at her and continued on his way. Jack caught her eye and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She ran her hand over her face. "Let's get some rum." Jack suggested, heading to the galley. After a moment, she followed after him.

Jack sauntered to the storage cabinet and came back with three bottles of rum. He set them down on the table and plopped himself down in a chair.

"Who's the third for?" She asked, motioning at the third bottle of rum as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Me," he answered, as if that were the stupidest question he'd ever heard.

"Right," Lauren tried not to roll her eyes. She took one of the bottles and took a swig. She had lost track of the amount of time she had been aboard the _Pearl_, but she still wasn't quite used to the taste of the burning liquid.

"Ye've been improving." Jack commented.

"Sorry?"

"Our lesson today. Though ye're still as slow as a pig, ye've improved a great deal since ye've begun."

"Thanks," she said drily, though his words were welcomed and she had to try to hide a smile. Praise from Jack regarding her swordsmanship didn't come often, if at all. She took it.

"How long's it been since ye've joined me ship?" He asked thoughtfully. "Well, should I say, since _Lauren_ joined me ship."

She grinned. "It's been several months since then. Several months too long." She added, joking.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Too long? Well, looks like we'll just have to head to the nearest port and drop ye off."

She chuckled. "You need me too much to do that."

Jack nearly spilled his bottle. "Oh, do I?"

"Who else will put you in your place? Or practice with you? Or teach you how to speak properly?" She grinned. "You could use some etiquette lessons."

Jack snorted. "That is the _last_ thing I need, or want."

"Then what is it that you do want?" Lauren asked casually. "We haven't had a raid in a while, nor are you seeking any forgotten treasures. What do you live for Jack?"

Jack's eyes met hers. He hesitated and then reached for the third bottle of rum that was sitting between them. "Rum."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Daniel squinted at the horizon. He was sharing his watch with Lauren and had noticed a sliver on the horizon.

"Are you even listening?" She asked.

"Sorry," Daniel said, not tearing his gaze away. "Are we stopping?"

Lauren turned to see what he was looking at. She shook her head. "I didn't realize. You can have the honors." She smiled.

Daniel laughed and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Land ho!"

They scrambled down the rope ladder. She stopped Michael as he passed by. "Are we pulling into port?"

The big man nodded. "We're running low on provisions." He said, and then added, "An' the captain's runnin' low on rum."

"Drop the anchor!" Jack shouted from the helm.

Lauren squinted at the distant land. "I can't even guess where we are."

"Somewhere that's not friendly to the likes of us," he said, "otherwise we'd be at the docks. But if I had to guess, I'd say somewhere in southern Europe."

"An' that would be a correct guess." Jack said from behind them. "We've stopped at the nearest port to drop our dear friend Lauren off. She has expressed her disinterest in remaining aboard this ship."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh, shove it."

The ship lurched slightly as the anchor caught onto the sea bed below. Jack seemed unperturbed by the change in the ship beneath him but Daniel grabbed onto the rail to hold his balance and Lauren stumbled right into Jack. He steadied her and she quickly stepped away. "Alright, love?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

Daniel pretended to look at his fingernails.

It was quickly organized that two boats of crewmembers would head into port for the last half of the day while the rest watched the _Pearl_. When they returned, the rest of the crew would head in for the evening and the original two boats would watch the ship. All of the pirates were ordered to change their clothes since the port wasn't exactly "pirate-friendly." They rummaged through trunks that they had pillaged from ships before and stuffed themselves into the stiff clothing. Lauren tried not to laugh at how some of them looked in the frilly outfits.

Jack in particular donned a superfluous blue hat with a bright white feather, sticking out the top, at least two feet long. She couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw him. He smiled and Lauren suddenly knew that something was up his sleeve. "Not sure why ye're laughin', love, because a woman can't go romping through town dressed like that."

Lauren hadn't even thought about herself. She frowned and began digging through the trunks to find something suitable for her to wear, but Jack just clucked his tongue. "I don't believe they're used to women in men's clothing." Lauren's mouth formed into a circle. He led her through the open trunks to one in the back of the storage room that hadn't been touched. He lifted it open and an assortment of light pastel colors fell out of the trunk.

"You should be used to wearing these, yes?"

Lauren sighed and picked up one of the dresses. At first, wearing men's clothing had been weird; her breeches were tight and she felt exposed. But now, she knew going back to wearing dresses would be just as difficult. She hadn't missed wearing a corset.

"As long as I don't have to wear one of…"

Jack held up a corset by one if its laces.

"…those." She sighed. She took the corset and picked up a dress at random then entered a broom cupboard to change. She tried to quickly tie the corset on, but her fingers were slow and she never had had to do it herself before. Anna or another maid always was there, squeezing the living breath out of her.

She had managed to tie about half of them when Jack called from outside, "Ye almost done? We're waitin' on ye." She slipped the dress on and came out. Jack's eyebrows rose as he looked her over. "Well, ye look ni—"

"Thanks," she interrupted. "Can you finish tying these?" She turned so Jack could see the half-laced corset.

He chuckled. "Ye know, usually I'm untying these, not tying them." His fingers brushed her bare skin and she tried not to shiver.

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of all your antics with—" She gasped as Jack yanked on the strings. "I think that's quite tight enough!"

Jack just grinned as he laced up the rest of her dress. "Ye look like ye did the night I first saw ye. At yer ball."

Lauren looked down at the green dress. It did look quite similar to the one that she had worn. Her face fell slightly as she remembered Gerard, her home, his death, and being forced to move on quicker than she would have liked.

Jack had meant the remark as a compliment, but realized he probably shouldn't have phrased it as so. "C'mon," he said gently. "Let's go."

As they arrived on the top deck, Lauren spotted Ana Maria still in her pirate garb. "Why doesn't she have to dress up?"

"Because she's not goin' to town." Jack answered simply. He motioned for her to climb down the ladder into the boat first, so no prying eyes would look up at her descending. Lauren slowly made her way down the ladder and into the first boat and watched as the first and then the second boat began to fill. She turned to Jack. "Where's Daniel?"

He hesitated. "He's decided to remain on board."

Lauren frowned, wishing her friend had decided to come see the port with her. She arranged her skirts and then reached for an oar, ready to start towing towards the port, but Jack got to it first. "Ladies," he said, "do not row boats."

"No," she said, reaching for the oar. "But pirates do."

Jack kept it out of reach and began to row in sync with the others. "And you're not a pirate, but a lady, for the rest of the afternoon."

Lauren sighed, wishing she wouldn't be treated differently. She had worked so hard aboard the _Black Pearl _so that she would be treated like an ordinary crewmember, something that she had achieved quite successfully. Until now.

They silently pulled ashore behind an outcropping of rocks. A few crewmembers jumped out to pull the boat in and Jack helped Lauren out of the boat. They flipped them over and hid them behind some of the rocks so they would be hidden from view. They then left in two's and three's, some heading into town from the north side and the others taking the long way in from the south side. Jack and Lauren headed in from the north side. Taking the shortcut was what Jack called part of "captain privileges."

Lauren had forgotten how heavy the dress and skirts were and was breathing heavily by the time they actually reached the town. Jack slowed his pace to match hers.

"Where are we?" Lauren asked as they entered into the narrow, cobbled streets.

"The port of Cadiz." He answered.

"And that is…" She tried to remember from her geography lessons where Cadiz was located.

"Southern Spain." He finished for her.

"Oh."

Jack looked over at her, concerned. Her face had somewhat fallen. "Is everything alright?"

She managed a smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced. "I don't believe ye."

"Jack… it's fine." She said quietly.

"Is it because of the war with Britain? And of Gerard's death?" He asked bluntly.

Lauren just stared at him, shocked by his crassness. She turned away from him and continued on down the street, but Jack had seen the pain he had caused in her eyes. He quickly followed after her. "Lauren…" He said quietly, not wanting to draw attention. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have said it like that."

"Do you genuinely mean that? Or am I just some simpleminded woman who can't get over her ex's death?" She shook her head. "That's not what I was even thinking about. I was thinking about my father, who had always wanted to come here. Who is now fighting a war against them. Who for all I know is dead. So there; I guess you're half-right."

Jack was silenced.

"Can we just look through the town like everyone else?" She asked.

They began to peruse the streets in uncomfortable silence. Lauren absorbed all the sights and sounds but kept her gaze far from Jack's, who kept trying to meet hers.

The silence was becoming more palpable, and as Lauren took in the beautiful sights and the beautiful day, she felt that she was ruining it. So when Jack held his hand out for her as they ascended a set of stairs, she took it.

Her hand in his, Jack smiled, content once more.

* * *

><p>D'aww. Warm fuzzies. :3<p>

Reviews make my day! (They also make me update faster ;P)

-Becca xoxo


	32. Sparrow

See, I've been good. Two weeks in a row with updates ;) And even more exciting news, I have almost completely finished the story (about two more chapters to write and I'll be finished)! The story will finish at just a little under 50 chapters, so expect frequent updates (shooting for every Thursdays) which shouldn't be difficult because all I will really be doing is editing. I am very pleased with how everything is wrapping up, so stay tuned my dears!

A big thanks to my lovely reviewers of the last chapter: **mezzieb1, I'm a Fluffy Panda, BlueGreen216, hateme101,** and** FlightoftheStorm777. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Sparrow<br>**

They entered a large square where there was an open market with hundreds of different produce and spices. Lauren couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. "This is amazing," She said to Jack.

"Do you like to cook?" He asked.

She laughed. "Not at all. But look at all the ingredients!"

Together they walked through the rows of food. Jack stopped to buy an apple, which he munched on as they walked through the rest. Lauren stopped and pointed at an odd looking fruit. The vendor began to speak in a stream of Spanish, none of which either of them could understand. Lauren giggled embarrassedly. "I think it's some type of mango." Jack said. "Let's try it an' find out." He pulled out a few coins and held his hand open for the vendor to take. Lauren took the fruit and the moved away from the stand. Glancing around to make sure no one saw, she quickly reached down and pulled a small knife out of her boot. She had kept her boots on since her dress was long enough to hide them.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Where did you get that?"

Lauren bit her lip to try to stop from smiling. "I stole it during one of our pillages."

Jack grinned. "Ye sneaky little pirate. You're impressing me."

Lauren glowed at his praise and cut a piece of the fruit off for him. He bit into it and Lauren watched his face to see if she should try it or not. His face however, revealed nothing. "It's very good. Try some." He took the fruit from her and cut her a piece. She eagerly popped the piece into her mouth and instantly her face screwed up. Jack couldn't stop laughing.

"You liar!" She said after she had managed to swallow the fruit. "It's so sour!"

She pulled out her knife and leaned toward Jack, who nervously took a step back. "Calm down," she said. "I'm just wiping this off on your pants. It's the least you can do!" She wiped the knife off on his trousers and then slipped it back into its spot in her boot. "I think I've learned my lesson not to try foods that I can't identify."

Jack smirked.

"Or maybe I've just learned not to trust you."

Jack took her elbow and they exited the square. "Love," he drawled, "you'll never stop trusting me."

"Hmph." She allowed Jack to steer her along a few more streets. He took twists and turns and she had completely lost track of where they were or which way they had come from. "Have you been here before, Jack?"

"Once or twice."

They arrived onto a busy street with many vendors selling various goods, from rugs to spices and clothing. As they passed a jewelry shop, the owner leaned out and called, "Señior! A pretty necklace for your pretty wife!"

Lauren's eyes widened and she began to shake her head no, when Jack slipped his arm around her waist. "Perhaps later," he replied and moved them along.

"That was unnecessary." She said.

"It's better to play along. They become less suspicious if you are what they think ye are." Jack explained. "It's a bit odd for a man and woman to be out shopping together if they're not together, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Lauren replied. "But suppose they're just getting to know each other? Or are family?"

"Then the man must have more money than he knows how to spend if he's taking a lady on a shopping spree to get to know her."

Lauren conceded to his point.

They slowed as they passed a hat shop and Jack eyed the larger, extravagant hats.

"I don't think any of those would be suiting for you career, Mr. Sparrow." Lauren commented.

Jack smiled and removed his blue, feathered hat. "Hold this for me, darling." She obliged as he picked up a red velvet hat with a black feather. "How do I look?"

Lauren tried not to giggle. "Like an idiot."

Jack mocked a hurt expression and removed the hat, setting it back on the stand. He fitted the blue hat back onto his head and they moved along. Jack enjoyed watching Lauren soak in the town and was just waiting for her to stop at a shop to browse, but she was content to walk alongside him and just to watch. "Is there anything that you want?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, I haven't seen anything that I've needed…" Even as she spoke, a particular shop had caught her eye. Jack followed her gaze to find her looking at a bookstore. He smiled and led her there. They entered the dusty shop and an old, withered man greeted them. Jack nodded his head and Lauren headed straight for one of the bookshelves. Her hand brushed along the spines of the books until it stopped on a small, red one. She gently pulled it out and wiped the dust off to read the title. She smiled softly and then moved to put it back on the shelf. Jack reached over, however, and took the book from her hands. He gave it to the owner and asked, "How much?"

"Oh, that's unnecessary, Jack."

He ignored her and pulled out the change required. He passed it to the owner who thanked him and handed him back the book. Jack, in turn, handed the book to Lauren. "Thank you, though you didn't have to do that."

"I know," he simply said, holding the door open for her.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Lauren held her book tucked at her side and her other arm through Jack's. They passed by shops and looked in windows, sometimes stepping inside to try an exotic food (though Lauren always made Jack try it first), or to smell the spices. Lauren couldn't help but feel completely content. After their rocky start, she enjoyed Jack's company and found it easier and easier to talk and banter effortlessly with him.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon, showering the sky with oranges and pinks. "We should be headin' back now." Jack said, steering her back towards the way they had come. Lauren had stopped paying attention to where they were going, first because she had gotten utterly lost after the few first streets, and second because she knew and trusted Jack. He was a captain after all; he had a good sense of direction.

They passed by the same jewelry shop they had gone by earlier and the owner leaned out, calling to Jack once more. "_Señior! _Time to buy pretty present for the lady now?"

Jack slowed and Lauren shook her head. " No, thank you."

But something had already caught Jack's eye. "Just amuse him," he said, leading her towards the stall. Lauren complied, trying to feign an interest in the different silvers and golds before her. What use did she have of these trinkets as a pirate? They would only get in the way, get lost, or get stolen. The owner picked up several necklaces and held them against her neck, but each time Lauren smiled kindly and shook her head no.

"Ahh, here it is." Jack said at the other end of the stall. Lauren went to his side, leaning over the counter to see what he had been looking at. It was a simple necklace, with a long, thin silver chain. At the end was a silver sparrow in the midst of flight. Small etching were carved to show the details of the feathers and a single eye. Jack held it up for her and Lauren fingered the sparrow.

"What do you think?" He asked expectantly.

"It's very beautiful, but I think it has some rather…female qualities." She said slowly so as not to offend him.

Jack chuckled. "Not for me, for you."

Before she could protest, he circled behind her and brushed her hair to the side. He then clasped the necklace around her neck. She touched the sparrow, which hung low on her chest, and she turned so Jack could see. "Beautiful," he smiled.

Lauren reached to unclasp the necklace just as Jack reached into his purse. He pulled out a handful of coins and handed them to the owner. "That oughtta do it. Thanks, mate." The owner gave a toothy smile in return.

Lauren's hands fell back to her side. "Thank you, Jack. The was completely—"

"-unnecessary, I know." He finished for her. He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Well, thank you again. I had a lovely day today."

Jack smiled as he led her through the streets. "Then I couldn't be happier."

Lauren was glad that night was falling because she felt her cheeks grow warm. She reminded herself again why she had decided not to become involved with Jack. He was a pirate and, well, she was still in between: a pirate and a lady. But why couldn't she be both? Was that so impossible? Were they really so different?

"Jack?" She asked.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Is it… do you think it's possible for a person to be a pirate, yet still have integrity, respect, and honor?" After she had voiced her thoughts, she wondered if it was a stupid question.

"Of course. A person has the right to decide exactly who they want to be. It is ultimately their decision."

Lauren mulled this over as they walked. The shore was in sight now and about half of the crewmembers that had gone into port were already gathered. Jack came to a stop and Lauren turned to find the reason why.

"Is there a particular reason you're asking?"

Lauren looked up into his familiar brown eyes. "No," she lied. "It was just something I had been thinking of."

Jack seemed satisfied with this answer and they joined the rest of the group. They waited a few minutes longer for everyone else to arrive. The boats were readied and Jack helped Lauren in. She arranged her skirts and Jack handed her the red book that he had been holding for her. She held it in her lap and, as they rowed back to the _Pearl_, absentmindedly touched the sparrow that lay close to her heart.

* * *

><p>Awww. Doesn't it give you the warm fuzzies? Well cherish it my dears, because things will start to heat up very soon...<p>

Do you think something is there between Lauren and Jack, even though Lauren keeps saying she isn't ready? Thoughts? Suggestions? Critiques? I would love to hear from you in a review - they always make my day!

See ya next Thursday,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Drinking and Lies**

When they had returned to the _Black Pearl_, Lauren looked for Daniel. She didn't see him anywhere on the main deck, so she looked through the hammocks to see if he had gone to bed early. His things were all there, but there was no sign of him. She moved on down to the galley, but still there was no sign of him. Mr. Tubbs just glared at her angrily until she quickly retreated from the room. As she turned, she nearly ran into the person she had been searching for.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed. "There you are! I've been looking…" She trailed off as he stumbled forward. She took a step back and steadied him. "Daniel, are you…" he reeked of alcohol, "drunk?" He stumbled again and Lauren led him towards one of the chairs in the galley. His normal neat and proper hair was mussed and his breath reeked of rum. As she steadied him, she tried to remember if she had ever seen him drunk before. He had shared drinks with the crew, but had never been so inebriated. She got him into the chair and he slumped forward onto the table, his head in his arms.

"Daniel…" She murmured. No response. "My gosh, are you okay?"

He mumbled something incoherent in response and slumped even further down into his seat.

Lauren frowned. She pushed his head back and felt his forehead. It was clammy and cold. He shifted suddenly and began to fall towards Lauren. She slowed his descent to the ground but wasn't quite able to stop his fall completely. "Daniel," she said, waiting for some kind of response. "Daniel!" She said a little louder.

No response. Panic began to rise inside of her. She leaned forward to listen to his breathing. It was shallow and slow. "Daniel!" She gave him a shake but his head only lolled to the side.

"Help!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Someone h elp!"

Her hands fluttered, not knowing what to do. Visibly, there was nothing wrong with him. She pushed his hair away from his forehead and felt it one more time. Cold. His whole body felt cold. She pinched his arm, his cheek. Nothing. Why wasn't anyone coming? "Someone help!"

Daniel suddenly began to cough and then vomited. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and heaved, rolling him onto his side as he vomited again. She heard pounding feet and looked up to find Jack and Michael rushing into the galley. Jack's eyes instantly went to the unresponsive man. "What's wrong?" He was immediately at her side.

"I don't know! He won't respond! He's breathing slowly… h-he's cold and-and now he's vomiting…" She could feel tears prick her eyes and she smoothed the hair on Daniel's forehead.

Jack could hear the panic in Lauren's voice, but he ignored it. He leaned down and scooped Daniel into his arms. If it were any of the other crewmembers he would've been unable to, but Daniel was small and light. He carried him to his cabin where he laid him on his bed. Daniel vomited once more. Jack rolled him onto his side and out of his vomit. "Make sure he stays like that." He ordered Michael and Lauren. He exited the room.

Lauren perched herself on the bed next to him and felt his forehead again. "He's so pale…" She murmured.

Jack returned with Gibbs and Lauren moved out of the way. Gibbs threw some blankets over him and checked his breathing. He produced a bucket for him to vomit in (which he did two more times) and a warm, damp cloth. He checked his forehead and then dabbed the cloth on his face.

Lauren was chewing on her thumbnail subconsciously, watching for any changes in his appearance. Jack nervously looked between her and Daniel. He gently touched her shoulder and she flinched. "He'll be okay." He said.

Lauren looked into his reassuring eyes and looked away. She wanted to believe him but it looked as if Gibbs were unsure what to do as well. "Do you know what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Gibbs hesitated. "He seems to be… I'm not…" He trailed off as he studied Daniel. "You found him like this?"

"No, he had stumbled in the galley and I seated him. I could tell he was drunk and then he just passed out, was completely unresponsive… He…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence but instead nervously bit her nail.

"Well," Gibbs leaned down and felt his forehead once more. "I think he consumed more alcohol than…" He trailed off as Daniel gave a groan and his eyes opened. They were red and puffy and he leaned over and puked into the bucket. He groggily tried to sit up, but Gibbs' hands held him back down.

"Oh," Lauren sighed in relief.

Daniel moved a hand to his head and groaned. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Lauren asked incredulously. She turned to look at Gibbs. "Is he…" She didn't finish and turned her baleful eye back to Daniel. "You almost drink yourself to death, you idiot!"

Jack put a hand on Lauren's arm. "Take it easy on 'im," he said gently.

Lauren moved her arm away from Jack and stepped towards the door. "I need some air." She slammed the door shut behind her and took a long, deep breath. Seeing Daniel as he was, pale, cold, and unresponsive, had shaken her up. Her heart was pounding and her hands shook. She moved to the railing to steady herself. She had already lost her fiancé; she didn't want to watch one of her closest friends die either. She put her head in her hands and reminded herself that he was fine now. He was fine now. He was fine now.

After about ten minutes, Jack joined her. "Are ye alright?"

"I'm okay." She said quietly.

Jack gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around her. "He'll be okay. Someone'll need to watch him the next day or so, make sure he's breathing okay and he stays awake."

"Men and their rum…" She mumbled.

"Daniel's not normally a heavy drinker."

"No, he's not," she agreed. That same observation had been on her mind as well. Was something going on that he wasn't telling her? What could be so bad that he'd want to drink himself into a stupor?

"Gibbs is with him now, but you can go in an' talk with him alone, if ye'd like."

Lauren nodded. "Thanks, Jack."

She entered the cabin and cleared her throat. "Can we have a few minutes, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded and left the room. She silently sat in the chair that he had been in and looked Daniel over. He stared straight at the ceiling.

"How are you?" He asked casually, as if it had been any other day.

Lauren had tried to bite back an angry retort. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Daniel's lips curved upwards and he looked over at her. He seemed to just now see that she was in a dress and not her normal pirate garb. "You look nice." He said, though his voice was tense and there was pain his eyes.

Lauren leaned forward and took his hand. "Daniel, what's going on? What's going on that you haven't been telling me? You're not a drinker. You and I both know that."

Daniel removed his hand from hers and pulled the covers higher. "There's nothing wrong."

"You're a bad liar."

"You won't like what I have to say."

"How do you know?"

"Because I already know your opinion on the topic."

Lauren frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I lied when I said I left my wife."

"_What?_"

"Well, I guess I didn't lie about that. I _did _leave her. But I just didn't tell you everything." She waited for him to continue. "When I knew I couldn't belong in England anymore and fight for something I didn't believe in, I confided in her. She understood and she wanted to help. We packed our things and we left England. It wasn't until about a month after we had settled elsewhere that I became paranoid. I kept thinking they were going to find me, and in turn do something to her. _That_'s when I left."

Lauren shook her head. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me this to begin with."

"Because it's one thing to just leave her. It's another to take her with you to a different place and abandon her in a different country where she knows no one and doesn't speak the language. I can already barely cope with it. I didn't want to see you so…." He searched for the right word. "…disappointed in me."

"Daniel," she started, but was interrupted by a commotion outside on the main deck. They both looked up as Jack entered the cabin.

"They've spotted us. We're leaving Cadiz." He informed them. He left just as quickly as he entered.

Daniel's head dropped back to the pillow with a groan. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead.

"Do you know where Lauren is?" She asked.

Daniel remained silent and Lauren filled with dread.

"Daniel… where is your wife?"

"She's…" he blinked back tears. "She's here, in Cadiz."

* * *

><p>Oh Daniel... what do you think will happen next? The navy is on their tail and they must flee the city and Daniel's wife to reach safety. Let me know in a review below.<p>

As always, reviews make my day!

-Becca xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Just a Game of Cards**

"_She's…" he blinked back tears. "She's here, in Cadiz."_

Lauren let out a small gasp. "Daniel! And you left her there for the second time! You didn't even bother to go see her!"

"I didn't have the courage! What if she rejected me? What if she hates me?" He protested, his eyes full of tears.

"What if she still loves you!" She jumped to her feet. "We've got to go back! We've got to turn around!"

"It's hopeless." Daniel said quietly. "We've blown our cover and the Spanish navy is probably already behind us."

Lauren had her hand on the door and paused. "I can't believe you would give up a second chance like that."

Daniel sat up suddenly, his eyes red and his jaw set. "Imagine Gerard was still alive and he no longer loved you. He _despised_ you because of something you've done. How could you live the rest of your life knowing that? It would _destroy _me."

"Not knowing has already destroyed you!" She countered. "Look at you! You nearly killed yourself in your drink, trying to drown away your miseries. How can you _not _know? At least you would have tried. At least she would know that you still cared!"

He fell back into the covers, defeated. He covered his face with his hands and Lauren debated leaving him like that. He deserved it. But she instead walked back to her chair and scooted closer to him. She took one of his hands in his and held it. "I believe in second chances, you know."

He glanced at her. "I don't know what I believe anymore."

"I believe that if given an opportunity, you don't waste it."

"Well, I've wasted mine."

"This one, yes, but there may be many more in the future. Who knows, maybe she's not even there anymore. Maybe she's trying to find you?"

He gave a sad laugh. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Neither would I, but stranger things have happened. I became a pirate, haven't I?"

He snorted. "That's debatable."

She feigned a hurt expression. "I'll make Gibbs come watch you, you pathetic sack of bones."

"Maybe I'll have some peace and quiet then." A small half-grin.

She glared at him.

"You remind me so much of my wife." He said, thinking aloud. "Seeing you in that dress, it made me think…" He looked over at her and his eyes focused on the new necklace around her neck. His hand reached for it and she pulled it out of her dress for him to see. "That's new." He commented as he turned the necklace over in his hand.

"Jack bought it for me today at one of the markets. I protested, but he insisted." She looked down at the bird in his hand. "The bird is so detailed; it really is very pretty."

He nodded. "This is a sparrow, you know?" He turned the pendant for her to see.

She looked closer at it and realized he was right. "Oh, I hadn't noticed that."

He gave a soft smile and let the necklace fall from his hands back to her chest. She tucked it back in her dress.

"I thought you two decided against being together several months ago." He commented.

"We did. We still are." She replied uneasily, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"Hmm," he simply said, unconvinced.

Eager to change the topic she said, "I also got a book today."

"Did he buy it for you?"

"Well, yes…" She answered and then continued hastily, "I'm already a few pages in, but I could read to you, to ease the monotony of lying in a bed."

"Sure." He replied.

She took the book out and began to read. "_As it is usual for great persons, whose lives have been remarkable…_"

x.x.x.x.x.x

"_But to return to our boat. We carried our new prince into it…_"

Lauren looked up from the book to see who had entered. Jack quietly shut the cabin door behind him and smirked. "Looks like the book isn't too interesting."

She looked over at Daniel who was sound asleep and gave a soft smile. "Well, I was enjoying myself."

"I'm sure." He took the book from her hands and read the title. "_Captain Singleton _has nothing on me."

Lauren shook her head and took the book back.

"Why don't you go change and get some rest. I'll watch 'im." He offered.

"Oh, that's okay. I really don't mind. Besides he…" She trailed off, unsure whether he would want such personal information for everyone to know. "…he could use a friend to talk to."

"I can't talk?"

She smiled. "No, that you can do entirely too well."

"C'mon," he said, offering his hand to help her stand. "It's past midnight and ye must be exhausted."

"Well, okay." She stood. "Just wake me up whenever you feel tired. I don't mind."

"I know," Jack said. "Good night."

"Good night." She smiled and left the room. Jack sat down in the chair and propped his feet up onto the bed. He put his arms behind his head and watched Daniel for a moment as he slept. He seemed okay now, he would just close his eyes for a few moments…

"I'm glad you're taking good care of me." Daniel's voice said wryly.

Jack opened an eye to find Daniel now awake. Had Jack fallen asleep? He moved his feet off the bed and leaned forward. "Feelin' better?"

He shrugged. "Can't say I've felt much worse."

Jack didn't know how to reply to that, so an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Lauren—" They both began to say at the same time and then stopped, looking at each other quizzically. Jack motioned for Daniel to continue. "Lauren said she had a nice time today. I noticed you bought her some things."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Yes," he said cautiously.

"It's a bit arrogant to a buy her a necklace with a sparrow on it, don't you think?"

"Arrogant?" Jack asked. "She liked it."

"Oh, did she pick it out herself?"

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's your point?"

"I thought you two had agreed to leave things as they were several months ago, is my point."

"An' we did."

"Then what are you doing?" Daniel asked. He was sitting up in bed, gazing intensely at him.

"I bought her a necklace with a sparrow on it. It meant nothing more."

He gave a small chuckle. "We both know it meant more than what you claim. You're leading her on Jack, and that's not fair."

"Fair?" Jack asked incredulously. "Are you jealous?"

Daniel gave a half grin and looked away in amusement. "Everything's a competition to you."

"An' everything about Lauren is your business?"

Daniel held his hands up in the air. "There's no need to get defensive. I'm just asking simple questions and stating facts."

"You're accusing me." Jack corrected.

"Well, that too." He smirked but then became serious again. "I care about her, you know."

"As do I."

"Then let's leave it at that." Daniel said.

Jack looked over at the bedside table where Lauren had left her red book. He picked it up and flipped through a few of the pages. "Is it any good?"

Daniel laughed. "Absolute garbage. Puts you right to sleep."

Jack smiled and set the book back on the table. "Fancy a game o' cards?" He produced a deck of yellowing cards.

Daniel smiled. "Only if you're prepared to lose."

x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren stretched and rolled out of her hammock. Since there was no porthole, she had no idea how long she had slept for. She pulled on her boots and stepped out of her quarters. She made her way to the main deck and looked up at the sun. She had slept much longer than she had meant to. She knocked softly on Jack's door in case Daniel was sleeping. A loud cry from inside made her jump and she swung open the door to see what was the matter.

Daniel had a row of cards displayed before him and he gleefully scooped up the gold that was in the middle of the table. Jack, on the other side, scowled. "Oi! Ye cheated, ye bugger!" He angrily took a swig of rum and slammed it back down on the table.

"What is going on!" She exclaimed.

They both looked up in surprise, and then guilt spread through their faces. "Just playin' a fair game o' cards." Jack said. "Though some o' us aren't quite playin' fair." He shot a glare at Daniel. But Daniel happily deposited his winnings into the pouch hanging from his belt.

"It was a pleasure doing business with ya, Captain Sparrow." Daniel said cordially.

Jack scowled in return.

"Are you drinking?" Lauren asked incredulously. Jack looked over at Daniel who looked at the table.

"No rum for me…" Daniel said, confused. They all looked to the bottle in Jack's hand.

"You are seriously drinking in front of him?"

Jack glanced between Daniel and Lauren. "Is that a trick question?"

Lauren gave a sigh and took the bottle from him, putting it in one of his cabinets. "How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Better," he replied.

She walked over and felt his now warm forehead. "Good. Did you get much sleep last night?"

He exchanged a look with Jack that she didn't see. "Lots," he lied.

"Good," she smiled. "Well, I'll just take my book then and let you be."

Jack took the book from the bedside table and handed it to her.

"Thank you, captain."

He gave her a tip of his hat.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other and then back to Lauren. Jack twiddled his thumbs and Daniel looked at his fingernails. Lauren eyed them suspiciously and then left the cabin. As soon as the door shut, Jack pulled out his cards. "A'right. I want me money back!"

Daniel slyly looked down at his hand. "That would mean ya have to win, for once."

Jack looked at his cards. "Oh, bugger."

* * *

><p>Soak this in laddies and lassies, because this is the last chapter before the action really begins!<p>

Comments? Suggestions? Hate it? Love it? What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the box below. Reviews make my day!

-Becca xoxo


End file.
